The New Hellmouth: The Kanima
by iKnightWriter
Summary: (Season 2) Landon's remarkable recovery from the Peter Hale attack comes with side-effects including hallucinations and periods of lost time. Jackson's hopes of becoming a werewolf are dashed as a new creature emerges and begins killing. Scott and Derek enter into an uneasy alliance to deal with the new supernatural threat. Relationships are tested and someone is bound to snap.
1. Omega Pt 1

**Hey, everyone hope it hasn't been too much a wait for season 2! Yeah, I decided to give you guys the first chapter of the new season. Kinda hurt me making y'all wait. Honestly, I had so many things I wanted to add in this season, I may just end up doing it. Oh well, come along and read the drama of our favorite Beacon Hills teens. Enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF (DUH…otherwise I'd change even a lot more things)**

A body submerged from a pond in the woods. It was Jackson Whittemore. His shirt was torn and on his torso was a bite mark. He looked up into the night sky to a full moon with a smile playing on his face.

* * *

Scott was running through the woods on all fours. No, he wasn't in his wolf form. He was on his way to meet Allison despite what happened earlier in the week.

Flashback

He and Allison are together in the woods. Both in his mom's car parked on top of cliff that looks over their town Beacon Hills. They are kissing and laughing, despite all that has happened to them. Everything is perfect until Chris Argent arrives and yanks Scott out the car with a gun pointed to his head. Allison quickly gets out the car and pleads to her dad.

"Dad, no stop what are you doing? He saved our lives. You can't dad!" She cries out to her father, but Chris refuses to release Scott. "Dad please, please. I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill him. I won't see him again. Okay? I swear, I won't just don't kill him."

Chris Argent then looks over to Allison with a serious expression on his face.

"Never again." He says and leaves them alone.

End Flashback

Scott jumped into the window and as soon as his does Allison embraced him.

"How long do we have?" He asked.

"About an hour." She told him. Going behind her parent's back never had been so much fun.

* * *

At the hospital, Landon seemed to have recovered from his injury, but he kicked his Dad out for some privacy, which was fine because Landon apparently was being a bit too sarcastic for his father's liking. While in the shower, Landon touched the bite and winced.

Mr. Martin's noticed a knocked out Stiles in the waiting area with balloons surrounding her.

"She's been here all night." He told Melissa, who just so happened to working that night.

"All night? Try all **weekend**." She informed him.

Which was true, Stiles had been there all weekend, mainly to keep an eye on Landon. No one knew exactly what he was and Derek didn't seem to know either. Plus, when Derek found out that Landon didn't turn, but had survived his whole demeanor changed. Ever since, she hadn't seen much of him and if she did he looked like he had been up to something.

At the sound of the PA system, Stiles awoken and headed to the snack machine. There weren't really any good choices, but she went with her favorite choice of chocolate, a crunch bar. Which, totally got stuck in the machine.

"You can't be serious." She mumbled to herself. She looked both left and right of the hallway, before she began to struggle with shaking the machine. First it was the smacking on the glass, then the process of a bear hug shake. No such luck. She then grabbed top of it proceed to shake it, but she had the unfortunate luck of knocking it over. "Uh oh." She walked away casually as if nothing happened, but then a sound of someone screaming filled the air. _Landon, _She thought. She raced to his room.

* * *

Allison and Scott were making out on her bed, despite their horrible clumsiness together. It isn't until Scott super-hearing picked up a noise. "Do the right–side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit?" He asked. Allison gave him a nod. There was a nervous look in her eyes.

"Then we're **dead**." He told her. They quickly began to gather themselves together.

"Oh, my God. Hurry. Hurry." She pressed him, while throwing his shirt at him. Scott was struggling not to fall and hurt himself as he made his exit out the window.

At that moment, Victoria barged in the room and spotted Allison on her bed with her textbook. "Since you got rid of the lock on my door, the least you could do is knock." Allison told her mother steadily.

"Did I interrupt something?" Victoria asked her. She knew something was off, she just couldn't place her finger on it. She noticed that Allison's window was opened.

"Nothing just my life, my happiness, and will to live. You know the usual?" Allison replied dramatically. "What's that?" She noticed her mother holding something.

"It's the dress for the funeral tomorrow." Victoria told her.

"You can just put it on my desk." Allison told her, but Victoria didn't listen to her. She began a search in Allison's room. First, was her closet, but there was nothing, but clothes inside. Victoria stalked out to the window, but the ledge appeared to be empty.

"Mom! Seriously?" Allison questioned. Outside the on the roof, Scott heard Landon scream.

* * *

When Stiles had managed to get the Landon's room it was empty. Her heart went into panic mode. The sheriff had placed out an APB and noted that Landon didn't take any of his clothing with him. Which meant, that Landon was out somewhere naked. Stiles knew that Scott would be in the jeep waiting for her. She managed to grab the hospital gown that Landon so there was a scent to follow. She handed Scott the gown.

"This is the one he was just wearing?" Stiles nodded her head. Scott could tell that Stiles was worried. "Hey, I won't let anything hurt him. Not again."

Stiles gave him a smile. "All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find him." She was about to drive when Allison appeared.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us." Scott questioned as he stuck his head out the window.

"I don't care. He's my best friend and we need to find him before they do." She responded.

"I can find him before the police can so don't worry." Scott told her, but Allison shook her head.

"No, I meant before my **father** does."

Stiles gave a confused look. "He knows?" She asked her. Allison nodded her head.

"Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two vans."

"**Humor** me and tell me it's just a search party." Stiles pleaded.

"It's more like a **hunting** party." Allison informed them. She looked between Scott and Stiles.

"Get in." Scott told her.

* * *

As Scott tracked Landon's scent, Stiles tried to get more information about how the hunting thing worked.

"Wait, if he is actually turning would they actually **kill **him?" She questioned. In the back, Allison leaned forward.

"I have no idea. I keep getting 'We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here.' They won't tell me anything until then."

"What **others**?" Stiles asked. Allison shook her head.

"Again, they won't tell me anything."

Stiles shrugged miserably. "Your family seriously needs to work on some communication issues," She hit Scott on the arm. "Are we going the right way?" She asked him. Scott sniffed the air.

"Take the next right!" He replied.

"Allison your boyfriend is such a dog." Stiles told her.

"I heard that!" Scott yelled, but he didn't remove his head from outside the window.

* * *

Isaac Lahey was working on digging a hole in the cemetery. He sported a black eye and it still hurt to the touch. His night wasn't going well for him and it wasn't about to get any better. The fact, that he was out there alone okay. What wasn't okay was the sound that echoed into the night. It was a growling sound.

He moved the light on the machine around to look around the cemetery. As he did he noticed a claw on a headstone.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. Whatever, it suddenly came at him and knocked over the machine. It caused him to fall into the grave and have the machine block him in. He climbed out the hole, he noticed something was digging up another grave. It wasn't human that much he knew for sure. He quickly fell back into grave hiding. He was close to panicking.

In a matter of minutes, he heard another growling sound and footstep heading his direction. In his surprise, though the machine had been lifted up off the ground and a man stood there looking down on him.

"Need a hand?" The man asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Derek."

* * *

The scent Scott picked up led them to the Hale house. Stiles noticed that she hadn't felt Derek's presence, which meant he wasn't home.

"Are you sure he came here?" She asked Scott.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Nose never lies." Scott told her. The three looked at the house in front of them.

"You're just asking for another dog comment, but has Landon even been here?" She asked them. Allison shook her head.

"Not with me. Maybe he came here on instinct. Probably looking for something." Stiles began to survive the area.

"You don't think he's looking for an Alpha, do you?" Scott asked. Allison tipped her head to the side.

"It would make sense. Wolves have a pack, right?"

"Not **all** of them." Scott noted, meaning him.

"But wouldn't it be **instinct** to be drawn to an Alpha? To be in a pack."

Allison did have a point. Wolves were stronger together than they were if separate, but it also made the Alpha of the pack even stronger. While Scott and Allison theorized as to why Landon would come to the Hale house. Stiles noticed a wire on the ground.

"Hey guys I think I found a tripwire." Stiles told them. Allison walked over to her side and Stiles pulled it.

"Stiles–"Scott called to her. Both Allison and Stiles turned around to see that Scott was caught in the trip and was upside down, but they couldn't resist to laugh.

"Oops." Stiles said.

"How about next time we see a tripwire we don't trip it." Scott suggested.

"Noted." Stiles replied. Just as Allison and Stiles were about to let Scott down, Scott heard someone in the woods and told them to hide.

As he hung upside down, Chris Argent came into his view. "Scott?"

"Mr. Argent." He replied simply.

"How are you doing?" Chris asked, this wasn't going to be pleasant conversation.

"Good. You know, just hangin' out. Is this one of yours? Works like a charm."

Chris rolled his eyes at him. "What are you doing out here, Scott?" He questioned. Scott noticed that serious tone in his voice.

"Looking for my friend."

Chris nodded his in agreement. "Ah, that's right. Landon's in your group now. Part of the clique? Am I right? Or do you use the word pack?" Chris stared at him. Scott shook his head.

"Actually, clique sounds good. Pack is becoming way too mainstream."

"I hope so. Because he is Allison's friend, but is special like you. One I can handle, two is pushing it."

"I completely agree." Scott told him.

Chris thought Scott was trying to be funny. "Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?" There was an underlined threat coming from Chris' voice.

"Considering the length of the word, I'd rather not." Scott told him.

"A medical term for amputating somebody at the waist. Cutting them in half. Take an enormous of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a **demonstration** never becomes necessary."

With that, Chris left Scott upside down and walked away. It wasn't until he was gone when Allison and Stiles appeared.

"What was that all about?" Stiles asked him.

"It's just another life–threatening conversation with Allison's dad." Scott replied. Allison began working on releasing the trap.

"Thanks. But I think I got it." Scott told her. With a swift motion of his hand Scott snapped the wire and landed on his feet. He couldn't resist to make a smile.

"Show off." Stiles commented.

* * *

The next morning, the police had the cemetery surrounded. It was now an official crime scene. The Sheriff was questioning Isaac about what happened the night before. His father stood beside Isaac during the interrogation.

"You work for your father, Isaac?" The Sheriff asked.

"When he's not in school. Which is where he needs to be in 20 minutes." Mr. Lahey responded with a snip.

"Yeah, I understand that, but there's a missing teenager running around here naked. The dogs picked up the scent here. I would really like to find him before tonight's freeze."

"He'd remember seeing someone naked running around through here." Mr. Lahey replied with a laugh. The Sheriff noticed the teen's uneasiness.

"How'd you get that black eye, Isaac?" He asked him.

"School. I play lacrosse." Isaac responded.

"You play for beacon hills?

"Yeah." Isaac noticed that Derek was also at the scene behind a tree. His facial expression was very serious.

"Ah, my daughter's friend Scott play on the team as well. She's the one with the loud cheering." The Sheriff noticed a worried look on Isaac's face. "Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, Stiles right? Her voice is very distinctive. I was just remembering we have a morning practice." Isaac replied lamely. He looked back in the same direction, but Derek was gone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hold you up. Have a nice day." The Sheriff apologized.

"There is one thing though. We have a few grave robberies lately, but mostly it's jewelry. This one was different."

"How so?"

"They took her liver." Isaac told him.


	2. Omega Pt 2

**Alrighty here is Omega part 2! Only cause I did part.1 already. But seriously, no more updates until May 2! Honestly, when I first began writing out this season I realized there were a lot things I could've done differently in season 1, but oh well. Anyways on with the show. Enjoy!**

Scott and Stiles were at school when Stiles told him what she had found the night before.

"Dude, he ate the liver?" Scott asked in appalled manner. Stiles shook her head at her friend's stupidity.

"I didn't say it was eaten, it was **missing**. Even if he did it's not that bad. It's the most nutritious part of the body."

Scott squinted up his face in disgust. Eating someone's internal organs is quite gross if you asked him. "I never ate anyone's liver." He pointed out.

"And that's because you're such a great role model of self-control when it comes to werewolves," Stiles replied with sarcasm, "Actually, you're the test case for this, we should be going over what happened to you."

Scott gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Like what was going through your mind when you turned."

"Allison." Scott said simply. Stiles rolled her eyes. Of course, that was the answer she was going to get.

"Okay, nothing else? Seriously?" She shook her head in disappointment.

"Nothing else mattered. But isn't that a good thing for you though? I mean Landon was with you that night." Scott asked her. He didn't know how Stiles felt about Derek nor did she want him to know.

"Yeah, well it wasn't me he was thinking about-" A Porsche pulled up beside them and Jackson got out the car. He had this 'I'm the shit' vibe going on. He even ignored them as he walked by. "It was Jackson." She finished.

Jackson was in such a good mood that he gave a homeless man a dollar before he called campus security on him.

* * *

They managed to corner Jackson in the hallway and questioned him about Landon's disappearance.

"If he wanted to take a naked trike around the woods why should I care?" He asked them.

"We think he maybe, you know turning." Scott told him.

"Turning?" Jackson gave them a confused look.

"Yeah. Turning." Scott told him.

"Into?" Stiles gave him a look and folded her arms.

"A unicorn," She replied with sarcasm and without a missing a beat, "What do you think, dumbass?"

"Well, even if he was turning he isn't the one with the problem." Jackson told her.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Let's just say that when I was with Landon he was quite the **clawer**. So what do you think he could do with some **real** claws, huh?" Jackson, then walked away from them.

* * *

They were now in chemistry class taking a pop quiz, but Stiles couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Jackson's right." She whispered.

"I know." Scott replied.

"What if the next part he takes is from someone who is still alive?" That was when Mr. Harris called her out.

"This is a pop quiz, Ms. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" She questioned.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir." Scott replied quickly. They both went back to their quiz. Danny who was sitting next Jackson noticed that Jackson was having a nosebleed.

"Dude–your nose. You okay?" Danny asked. Without even answering his friend's Jackson bolted.

In the bathroom Jackson attempted to try and stop the blood from coming out of his system. But it wasn't working. Somehow, Derek had managed to show up and see what was causing Jackson's heart rate to increase. Derek noted the black blood coming out of Jackson's ear and told him that his body was rejecting the bite and he had no idea why.

* * *

Allison and Stiles were by her locker, when a random student talked to her.

"Nice dress." He told Allison, who gave off a shy smile.

"Nice camera." She told him. He gave her a smirk, but behind them two classmates of theirs began talking about Kate Argent. Both pretended not to notice, but they also couldn't ignore what was being said

"Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people." The girl named Harley said. Her friend who stood beside her responded back.

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people?"

"Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks–it was her aunt."

"Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English."

"Find a new seat." With that they walked away. Allison gave Stiles a distressed look.

"Look forget them alright, you're nothing like your aunt and they are complete dumbasses. Scott and I will be there, you know hiding." Stiles told her. Allison gave her a small smile and headed towards the funeral. While, Stiles headed to her detention sentence.

* * *

She had been staring at the clock the entire time. She hated being forced to sit in one place for long. Once hit the hour mark, Stiles began to leave. But Harris stopped her.

"Sit."

"What, but it's been an hour." She whined.

"My detention's an hour and a half." He told her smoothly. That was a complete total lie and she called him out on it.

"You can't do that."

"I can and will. Since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my **personal** project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now sit down, before I decide to keep you here all night."

"I'm starting to wish that the Alpha actually got you." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She replied and sat back down with her head on the table.

* * *

There were a lot of reporters at the funeral. All of them trying to question the Argents as the police force held them back. The mysterious student was there and he managed to sneak pass them and take pictures, but it wasn't until a mysterious old man took the camera and destroyed the memory card. Scott saw the whole thing and got an uneasy vibe from him. Upon, listening Scott learned that the man was Allison's grandfather Gerard Argent.

"Who the hell is that?" Stiles appeared out of nowhere and stooped down to Scott.

"Allison's grandfather and he's definitely an Argent." Scott informed her. His voice filled with dread.

"Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral. I mean, there's an off chance of them being the **non**-hunting side right?"

Scott shook his head. He knew better. "I know what they are. They're reinforcements." It was then when both of them got caught by the Sheriff and were placed in the cruiser.

_4–1–5 Adam._ Dispatch radioed in.

The Sheriff who sat in the front radioed back.

"I didn't copy that. Did you say 4–1–5 Adam?" Scott gave Stiles a confused look.

"Disturbance in a car." She informed him.

They both listened in on the call until they found out the location of the incident. Something had hit an ambulance and there was body at the scene. Both snuck out the cruiser before the Sheriff even noticed.

* * *

Once, they got to the scene. They remained hidden in the woods.

"What the hell is Landon doing?" Stiles asked. The scene wasn't a pretty sight. There indeed was a body, but it seemed to be all clawed up and blood was everywhere. It remained them both of what had happened in the school bus.

"I have no idea." Scott admitted.

"What kept you from doing that, was it Allison?"

Scott nodded his head and sniffed the air. He had picked a scent.

"Do you need to get closer?" She asked him. Scott shook his head. "Okay, just find him so we can figure out with the hell is going on." Scott gave a nod and wolf- ran towards the scent. Only it wasn't Landon that he ran into.

"You're not Landon." He said to what seemed to be another wolf. The wolf bolted. "Wait!"

* * *

Scott chased the werewolf down the creek, but the wolf wasn't slowing down. In fact, he got caught in a trip wire. Scott attempted to help him, until Derek appeared out of nowhere. He pulled Scott away from the wolf and hid them behind a tree.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him." Scott protested.

"No you can't. They are already here." Derek told him. It was then, that Scott noticed a group of hunters surrounding the wolf. It was none other than Allison's dad, Chris Argent.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chris questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear" The wolf responded. It seemed that he managed to turn back into his human form.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear."

It was then that Allison's grandfather appeared. Scott got a sinister feeling from the man.

"The lone wolf! An Omega. Possible kicked out of it's pack or maybe it chose to be alone. Stupid choice really. An Omega rarely survives– On his own." Gerard explained he wield out a sword. "Watch and learn boys." The sword came down slicing the Omega in half. Scott tried to look away from the scene, but Derek forced him to watch.

"Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." He told Scott.

"What are they doing?"

"Declaring war."

* * *

Once Chris and Gerard were alone Chris opened up to his silence.

"We have a code." He reminded him. Gerard looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half." Gerard told him.

"_I don't care if they're wounded and weak."_

Jackson was at home in his bed and the bleeding wouldn't stop.

"_Or seemingly harmless– begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone."_

Scott and Allison are in the woods. They are embraced into each other's arms.

"_Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into."_

Isaac met up with Derek at abandon train station.

"_We even go after their loved ones. Doesn't matter anymore. They already chose a side."_

Back at the crime scene Stiles noticed a person walking out of the woods. It's Landon and he was completely terrified.

"_We find them. We kill them. We kill them all."_


	3. Shape-Shifted Pt 1

**It's update season! Yay! Hope everyone like _Omega_ but now it's **_**Shape-Shifted.**_** Whoohoo! I have a feeling you guys are really going to love this season and probably hate me later on, but whateves! Enjoy!**

Isaac and his father were having dinner together. It was quiet and Isaac could feel the tension in the air. Especially since his father had asked about his grades.

"So far it's an "A" in French and a "B" minus in Econ." Isaac told him quietly. Things between him and father haven't great exactly. It was getting bad hence the black eye.

"Oh. What about chemistry?" Mr. Lahey asked casually. Isaac stumbled around his words.

"I'm not sure. Uh, midterms are in a few days so it could go up." Isaac replied. He noticed a shift in his dad's body language.

"Well, what's it at now?"

"The grade?"

"Well, what else would I be talking about Isaac?" Mr. Lahey's voice was still calm and steady, along with his demeanor, But Isaac knew better. It doesn't take much for his father to get angry.

"Uh, I'm not sure." He told him nervously. Isaac knew that he was digging himself a hole.

"Isaac, no need to lie. Just tell me the grade. You know unless you want to take this conversation **downstairs**." He meant the freezer. That horrible place where his dad would lock him up and forget about him until the morning.

"It's–it's a "D"." Isaac admitted. Mr. Lahey set down his fork and knife and looked at Isaac. Isaac could see his father's mind working. He held his breath.

"All right. It's a "D". You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple how you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?" Mr. Lahey told him. He was still calm. Isaac nodded in agreement. He hoped that was all his dad was going to do.

"Good," Mr. Lahey continued. "Because I– I'd really like to see this place spotless. Know what I'm saying? You know? I mean this **entire** kitchen." Mr. Lahey threw his cup to the ground as it shattered Isaac quickly jumped up. "Absolutely– Spotless." His dad threw another cup and it shattered against the wall close to where Isaac stood. Isaac looked up at his dad with a piece of glass in his cheek. "Well, that was your fault." Mr. Lahey told him.

"You could have blinded me." Isaac told him, but Mr. Lahey waved him away.

"Shut up! It's a scratch! It's hardly even-" Mr. Lahey noticed how the wound on Isaac's face began to heal, before he could respond, Isaac bolted out the room and left on his bike.

"Isaac!" Mr. Lahey. He got into his car and followed Isaac. Jackson noticed the scene between the Laheys and mumbled the word, "Freaks."

When Mr. Lahey thought he had caught up with Isaac, but instead he was killed by an unknown creature.

* * *

Scott and Allison had a unexpected meeting in the woods. Scott was already in the woods getting ready for that full moon that was supposed to happen the next night.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked in surprise.

"Just trying to find you." She told him.

"Did anyone see you leave?"

Allison shook her head. Lately, her home was starting to feel more like a prison, if anything else. Plus there were strange people always there. They both looked over the town from the cliff.

"I actually wanted to ask you about your grandfather." Scott admitted, breaking the silence.

"I don't know anything him about him. I mean, he's just someone who sends a check in the mail on my birthday. Why did something happen?" Allison looked at him with worried eyes.

"No, I'm just thinking we need to be more careful right now"

"Scott, don't worry so much. After all, we did say they weren't going to split us up." She wrapped her arms Scott who gave her a smile.

"Are you sure no one followed you?" He asked.

"Yep, and besides my parents are out anyway. It's date night." Date night for Victoria and Chris Argent meant torturing the Beacon Hills High School principal.

* * *

Derek and Stiles were at the abandoned train depot where Derek decided to have taken up residence. They called it the lair. They were inside a car having sandwiches she made, on the floor with a blanket.

"So you found Landon?" Derek asked her. Stiles looked over at him and nodded her head as she took a bite.

"Yeah, he seemed really freaked out, but couldn't remember anything for the past few days. Other than that he was normal." She told him once she had swallowed the food. Derek felt and smelled a sense of worry wash over her.

"I know you're worried about him." Derek told her placing his hand over hers. This earned him a smile. Derek was worried too, but for a completely different reason. Either the bite turned you or you die. Landon's not dead.

"I am." She admitted. He gave her hand a squeeze. She made a yawning sound. "God the sound of rain is soothing, but I should head home before my dad worries." As she got up Derek did as well and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll clean up. Be careful." He told her. He gave her a kiss.

"Always." She replied with a smile. She gave him one more kiss, before she left. As he cleaned up Derek smell another scent in the air and a voice calling out his name.

"Derek? Derek!" It sounded like Isaac. He could feel his eye glow red at the sound of his beta being frightened. He stepped out of the car to see Isaac in panic.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking to the teen.

"My dad. I think he's dead." Isaac looked at him in fear. This caused a wave of concern over him.

_You okay? You seem worried_. Stiles asked.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be focusing on the road?_ Derek sent back to her.

_Well, I'm not texting and driving like stupid people do these days._

_Cute. Now pay attention to the road._

_Aye! Captain. _He could feel the laughter through the link.

"What did you do?" Derek asked him. He hoped that Isaac hadn't lost control.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac told him and Derek could tell that he was telling the truth.

* * *

It was another day for practice and Stiles already had a bag of supplies ready for the night. They were out on the field. However, Scott felt like something was going to be different about tonight. He just couldn't figure out what.

"I'm serious. It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott told her as he put on his gear.

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people like me?" Stiles asked half joking half serious.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott assured her, but Stiles tsked at him.

"You say that **now** but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws. Not to mention howling and screaming and running everywhere, alright? I'm still locking your ass up."

"Okay, fine. But I do think I'm in more control now. Especially since things are good with Allison." Stiles rolled her eyes. She's only heard about how things were with Allison about a hundred times already.

"Yes, I'm aware of how good things are with Allison." She informed him.

"They're really good."

"You don't say?" She asked full on sarcastic. Scott gave her a playful punch in the shoulder.

"You don't understand. They are like **really **good." Scott told her.

"All right, I get it! Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself." Stiles pleaded. Scott laughed at her.

"All right, did you get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Only for the best." She told him. She pulled out some chains, that looked kind of short.

"Are you sure?" In response Stiles grabbed the end of the chain and let the whole thing fall to the ground with a complete poker face. She began walking backwards to prove that it would work. It was quite the long chain and it caught the attention of Coach Finstock. He stood by her with a questioning look on his face.

"Part of me **wants** to ask. The other part says knowing will be more **disturbing** than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm gonna walk away. And McCall hurry up! We don't have all day." He told them.

"You okay? Scott?" Stiles asked as noticing Scott's facial expression changing as she wrapped back up the chain.

"There's another out here." Scott told her. Which didn't make any sense to Stiles.

"Another what?"

"Another werewolf." They look across field at the lacrosse team.

* * *

Allison and Landon stood outside the school. Landon seemed to be perfectly unfazed about what happened in the past two days.

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked him. Landon shook his head and brushed his hair to the side.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." He told her.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Landon told her without realizing what he said. Allison tried not to take offense. Once, they got inside it seemed like everyone had stopped and looked in their direction.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered to him. But that didn't stop him from swinging his arm around her and forced them to walk through the crowd.

* * *

"It was kind of like a scent, but I can't tell who it was." Scott explained to Stiles. He couldn't tell who is was not with more than a dozen people out on the field.

"What if you can get him one on one? Would that help?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I think I got an idea. I promise this time it won't involve you getting punched in the face." She told him.

Jackson knew that tonight was the night his life was going to change forever and he wanted something that would help capture the moment. That was the only reason he was talked to the photographer geek in the first place.

"You need a digital camera?" The photographer asked.

"Yeah. It's a project. It needs to be recording all night long." Jackson explained.

"What are you recording?"

"All night long. Do you have the camera or not?" Jackson asked, trying to keep his voice down to a minimum.

"You have a hundred bucks?"

"I drive a Porsche, Matt. What do you think?"

"I think your **parents** have a hundred bucks." Matt answered with equal attitude.

"Just get me the camera."

* * *

Stiles did manage to get her idea into motion. "I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day." She informed Scott, but Scott wasn't exactly happy with the choice.

"But I hate playing goal." He whined.

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." She told him.

"Oh." Scott replied as it clicked.

"There we go." Stiles smiled at him.

"What's the idea?" Scott asked, that quickly killed the smile on her face. She looked over at him.

"I don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

With that comment the Coach blew the whistle and Scott placed himself in the goal. The plan seemed to work out perfectly, but Scott kept leaving the goal to tackle the players.

"McCall! The position's goal **keeper**. Not goal abandoner." Finstock shouted right in Stiles' ear. He took a seat right next to her. "Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh, he's failing two classes. He's a **little** socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jawline's kind of uneven." She fed to him. Finstock took a look and noticed what she was talking about. Scott managed to get Danny in a bear hug and got them both on the ground. Scott gave him a big sniff.

"It's Armani." Danny told him.

"Huh?" Scott asked clearly confused.

"My aftershave. Armani"

"Oh. It's nice."

He helped Danny up and was lectured by Finstock.

"McCall! You come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?"

Jackson noticed Scott's behavior and weaseled his way into sitting one out. It was Isaac's turn and Scott noticed how Isaac's eyes glowed the golden yellow. Once Scott got him on the ground he notice Isaac looked afraid. There were also police officers heading in their direction. "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them." Isaac begged.

* * *

Scott explained to Stiles what had happened on the field, during Harris class.

"His father's dead. They think he was murdered." Scott told her.

"Did they mention him being a suspect?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure, why?"

Stiles shuffled closer to him "Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."

"Like, overnight?" Scott asked. She nodded her head in response.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

Stiles made a seething noise.

"People, **good**. Werewolves, not so much."

Scott realized how bad things could get if he didn't stop a rouge werewolf tonight. He even remembered that feeling he got off of Isaac.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"

Stiles nodded her head. "He does." Scott told her.


	4. Shape-Shifted Pt 2

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott pondered.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you. And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." She offered.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Stiles shook her head.

"Well, not exactly. They could only do that if there is solid evidence. Or a witness." She explained to him. She just so happened to look over her shoulder and see that Jackson was missing. "Wait. Danny. Where's Jackson?"

Danny told her that he was in the office talking to Jackson about what happened on the night of Mr. Lahey's murder. Jackson lived just across the street.

"We gotta get to the principal's office." Stiles whispered to Scott.

"How?" Scott wondered. Stiles thought a moment before she crumpled up a piece of paper. Mr. Harris' back was facing the class.

"Everyone please turn to page 73." A paper ball hit him and he quickly turned around. "Who in the hell did that?" He asked, both Scott and Stiles pointed at each other.

* * *

Outside in the hall Scott managed to hear the conversation between Jackson and Sheriff Stilinski. Apparently Isaac's dad had been abusing him. It wasn't until they stepped out did the Sheriff see them both. Stiles was hiding behind a magazine and Scott looked absolutely lost. John knew he would regret asking what they were up to and walked away.

It was then did the principal appeared. Only it wasn't Principal Thomas, it was Gerard.

"Come on you two." He told them with a smile on his face.

Once inside the office Scott was nervous and Stiles was a bit fidgety. He had both their files on his desk. "Scott McCall. Struggling academic wise, but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Ms. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurricular activity." He read off the files.

"You could consider me being Scott's personal cheerleader at the games as one." She offered, but Gerard seemed to have ignored her.

"Hold on. McCall. You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter." Both Stiles and Scott exchanged panic looks.

"We were dating but not anymore. Nothing of the sort. Honestly haven't seen her since the break-up." Scott replied quickly.

"Relax, Scott. I'm not going to punish you for that. They happen all the time. However, I am the new principal and I don't want you to see me as the bad guy." He explained to them. Stiles made a soft snort that went unnoticed by Gerard, but not by Scott. "It also happens to be my first day and I need to show support to my teachers. So unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention."

Stiles realized that Scott looked at her. She couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"Fine I'll do it." She told him.

* * *

When Scott stepped outside the school he saw Isaac being driven away in a cruiser and as soon as it left a black camaro pulled up in it's place.

"Get in." Derek commanded.

"Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault." Scott shot at him. Derek made a huffed noise.

"Yes, I know that now get in and help me."

"How about I get a lawyer instead. He may have a better chance of getting out before the moon rises." Scott responded as he got closer.

"Not when they do a real search of the house he won't."

"Why's that?" The passenger door opened.

"Because whatever Jackson told them then was just the beginning. Inside the house is worse. A lot worse."

* * *

As, the night fallen Jackson and Matt did their exchange for the night. Jackson was finally ready to make his mark on the world. Once he got the camera ready Jackson laid on his bed and relaxed getting himself ready for his big transformation.

Inside, the Lahey house Scott and Derek found out that Isaac's dad had been locking him down in the basement in a freezer. They could tell be the smell of fear and anxiety. There were also scratches all around the freezer. It was a reason why Isaac still accepted the bite. "It's all about power." Derek told him. Derek also admitted to knowing about Scott and Allison's secret and he wonders how long they could keep it up before the hunters found out as well.

Allison overheard her grandfather and her dad talk about getting rid of Isaac. One of the hunters were going to pose as a deputy to get to the teen. She quickly called Stiles, who just got released for detention. They come up with a plan after realizing the deputy was going to kill Isaac.

* * *

Allison met with Scott at the Lahey house and chained him up in the freezer. She didn't want to, but Scott was persistent. She went upstairs trying to collect herself. She had managed to slow down the fake deputy by flattening his tires and shooting him in the leg. In the kitchen, she heard a hissing noise. It came from down the living room. She made her way and sees a mysterious creature and lets out a scream. Scott, who heard the scream began pounding his was out the freezer.

"Come on!" She yelled at it. She had her knife ready, but just as the creature made its way toward her Scott appeared in wolf form. Only the creature didn't attack them. It made another hissing sound right at them and quickly crawled it way out the Lahey house.

"What the hell was that?" She asked him.

"I don't know."

* * *

Stiles pulled up to the police station with Derek in tow. Allison informed her that she managed to slow down the hunter posing as a deputy.

"I can't believe you turned him. Is that what you have been doing lately?" She questioned him.

"I can only turn people if they are willing." Derek told her and she gave him a look.

"And that makes it okay? One new werewolf is bad enough. You can't go around turning people." She told him. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Remember when I said I don't like being told what to do?" He asked her. Stiles nodded her head. "Yeah, well I still don't." She rolled her eyes.

"Think of it as advice then." She told him, but there was clearly a 'I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work' look on his face. "Okay, the keys to every cell are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The only problem is getting past the front desk." She told him. Inside, the station they see an officer manning the front desk.

"I'll distract her." Derek said as he was about to get out. Stiles quickly pulled at him.

"Haha, nice try but you're not going in there." She told him as she got a confused look.

"I was **exonerated**." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An **innocent** person." He pointed out to her. Stiles couldn't help, but laugh.

"In–you? Yeah, right!" She told him, but then he gave a glare. "Okay, fine. What's your plan?"

"To distract her." He replied as if it was the obvious choice.

"How do you expect to that, huh? By punching her in the face?" Stiles replied with a bit of snark. She gave him a mocking growling sound.

Derek made a laughing noise "By talking to her." As if it was the obvious choice.

Stiles held up her hands in defense. "Okay, fine. Give me a sample. What are you gonna open with?" Derek cut his eyes and said absolutely nothing. Stiles sat there and nodding in approving manner. "Dead silence. That should work perfectly. Any other ideas?" She responded.

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek replied, there a hint of playfulness behind it, but there also a hint of seriousness as well. Stiles gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm sure you are."

* * *

Derek went ahead of Stiles to distract the deputy on guard. Stiles waited by the door. Derek walked in nervously as if he were lost. The Deputy didn't even bother to look from a magazine she was reading.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" Deputy greeted.

"Hi." Derek replied.

"Hi." The deputy replied back. This time she did look up and was captured by Derek's smile. At the door, Stiles couldn't help but roll her eyes at the scene.

_A one worded conversation nice, what's the next one going to be?_ Derek could hear the mocking tone that accompanied Stiles' voice.

_Like you could do better_

_Pretty sure I can because this is just painful to watch_

_Shouldn't you be doing something_

"I had a question. Um, sorry I'm a little–thrown. I wasn't really expecting someone so…" Derek trailed. Stiles made her way past them quietly.

"Like me?" Deputy responded in a flirtatious tone.

"Oh, I was gonna say "so incredibly beautiful" but, yeah, I guess that'd be the same thing." Derek replied with a laugh. It took everything in Stiles not to throw something at him. She did manage to get inside her father's office and unlocked the box behind the desk, but the keys were missing.

_Uh, oh_. She thought. She quickly headed to the cells only to run into a deputy. At first, she thought it was just one of the normal deputies, but then she quickly realized that the deputy held a needle and was bleeding from his leg. It was the hunter.

"I'm just going to-" She tried, but she couldn't take her eyes off the needle. "Oh. Shit." Before she could get away or call out for help. The impostor deputy quickly covered her mouth as she struggled.

_Derek!_

As he dragged her along down the hall and into the room with the cells, she managed to pull the fire alarm. Next thing, she knew they were attacked by wolf-Isaac. Stiles managed to hide behind a desk as Isaac managed to crush the needle into the ground and throw the deputy against the wall. He lets a roaring sound.

Derek, then appeared in the room as Isaac set his sights on Stiles. Just as Isaac was about to attack her next Derek stopped him with a mighty roar and caused him to cower in the corner. Isaac turned back into his human form.

"How did you do that?" She asked him getting from behind the desk.

"I'm the Alpha."

"Oh right that submission thing."

"You alright?" Derek asked her.

"I'm fine, not a scratch on me." Stiles told him with a small. Derek eyes fell onto the scar that was fading. "Hey, I'm fine now get him out of here." Stiles told him when she noticed the worried look on his face.

Just as Derek and Isaac left, the Sheriff and a couple of other officers arrived they found Stiles standing in the middle of the room. The alarms were silenced and the Sheriff noticed the unconscious body on the floor.

Stiles looked around in feign confusion. "Uh-he did it." Stiles responded pointing at the fake officer.

**You know as I continue working on season 2 there's like a bunch of stuff happening and I'm just adding more to the mix. There chapters keep getting longer. Even both in both parts. Fine by me lol. I started writing out season 3, but I'm not even sure if I want to do it. but I know will. I'm my own worst enemy.**


	5. Ice Pick Pt 1

**It's update time! Yay my favorite time of the week! Enjoy! I'm not gonna lie for some reason this season seemed hard to write. So I started season 3A yesterday and I'm already on the 11th episode. Talk about serious binge watching. I can see that'll be a challenging season to work with, but I think I can manage. Anyways, let's focus on this season,eh? Enjoy!**

Allison had no idea what was going on. She had been minding her own business at the gas station when the lights went out and suddenly something was put over her head. In front of her, her father who was bounded by a chair like she was and she felt a sense of panic. They weren't alone though. A voice was echoing through the house. It asked her a series of questions.

_Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten, Allison? _

_Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? _

_What do you think your father would do?_ She looked over to her dad as she struggled to get free.

_What do you think he'd have to do? _

_When all it would take to change everything is– one bite. One bite–_

She noticed a man coming from the shadows just as Chris broke out his restraints. The voice was coming from a phone.

"Everything changes." Chris finished. He took out her gag and Allison was a bit angry.

"If you wanted father and daughter time dad, you could've just asked." She told him.

"No, this is how we are going to train you. Do you know why we use arrows?" He asked testing her.

"They wouldn't heal until it's taken out." She told him. Her heart was still racing. The least her father could've done was warn her. Chris Argent held up an arrow. It wasn't just any arrow, it was the one Allison used to slow down the hunter.

"Look familiar?"

"You were going to kill him." She didn't even deny it.

"That's right. And if we find Isaac on another full moon, we will kill him. That's the hard choice we make. But it wasn't my choice." Chris told her.

"Gerard?"

Chris shook his head. "No. See, our family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing wars and violence are typically started by men, we place the final decisions, the hard ones– With the women. Our sons are trained to be **soldiers**. Our daughters, to be **leaders**. Training starts now. Time her." That's when he left Allison in the Hale house still bounded to the chair.

Allison managed to get herself out and she was still annoyed how her dad had handled things. "Congrats." The hunter from before told her, once she got to her car. Allison rolled her eyes. She already wasn't in the mood as it is.

"For what, it took me two and half hours."

The hunter gave her a smile. "Took me three when I did it." Allison just glared at him, before she left. It wasn't until after that did the unnamed hunter get attacked by something strange.

* * *

Another day of life, another day in P.E. They were doing everyone's favorite thing to do. Rock wall climbing. Scott and Allison were the first to go and were racing. However, Allison cheated by kicking Scott's foot of the grips. It caused Scott to fall who had a freak out. Everyone who watched laughed, even Stiles.

"Scott, did I ever tell you how much your pain gives me great pleasure," Coach Finstock asked. "Erica! Stilinski, you're up." Stiles and Erica stood up in front of the wall. Stiles noticed how nervous Erica looked.

"Just take your time." Stiles told her. Erica gave her a nod and they both began to climb the wall. Half way through, Erica felt something beginning to happen.

"Oh, please" Erica whispered to herself. She didn't move. Stiles who made it to the top noticed Erica's lack of movement, but she wasn't the only one.

"Erica. Dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asked from the bottom. Landon who stood beside him rolled his eyes.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." He informed him.

"Erica?" Stiles tried to talk to her. She climbed back to where Erica stayed put.

"I'm fine." Erica replied, but she wasn't. It let like she was about to have another episode.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe. You know she's epileptic." Allison told him. Finstock didn't have a clue.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff? I have to get– Erica, you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. Th–There's a mat to catch you." He instructed from the bottom. Erica didn't move though.

"We can jump off together if you want." Stiles told her. She held out her hand and Erica took it. They both jumped and landed on the mat.

"Come on. See, you're fine. You're on the ground." Finstock assured her. Before Stiles could ask if she was alright. Erica walked away on the verge of tears.

After everyone managed to get back into their normal clothes Finstock gave an announcement. "Listen up. Anybody sees Isaac Lahey, you immediately tell the principal. Get a teacher, or you call me. Except for you, Greenberg. Don't call me for **anything**. I'm not kidding. Don't call me. You shouldn't even **have** my number."

"Did Derek tell you anything?" Scott asked Stiles, once they had gotten into the hall.

"Only he can change people willingly." She told him.

"He shouldn't be doing that. Please tell me you told him that."

"Duh, of course I did."

"Good, I've been meaning to tell you. I don't think tonight's a good idea."

"What do you mean tonight's not a good idea?" Stiles asked. Scott wanted to cancel their secret ice skating night.

"I don't know. That thing that we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather. All this stuff happening with Derek, something just doesn't feel right."

"Look I talked to him, okay? And no, you're not backing out. Do you wanna know why? Because you and Allison are obviously having quite a good time together. And you know who else wants to have a good time? Stiles!" She began to urge at him.

"Wait you and Derek aren't...?" Scott asked her. Stiles felt her face turn red.

"No," She admitted getting his drift, "So that's why this date is still on because Stiles wants to have a good time. Several times in a row. In several different positions." She continued her sexual frustration tangent. She noticed how Scott didn't seem to be paying attention to her. "Are you even listening to me?" Scott took off in a run and she followed.

Scott ran into the gym just in time to catch Erica who decided to climb the wall again. Only this time she was seizing.

"Put her on her side. How'd you know?" Stiles asked as she called 911.

"I just felt it." Scott told her.

* * *

Erica laid down on a hospital bed. She was normally good at taking her medication, but the side effects were horrible. They left her bloated, weight gain, and a severe case of acne. Just before a doctor could even look at her a strange man came into the room.

"Who are you?" She asked. She knew he wasn't a doctor and if he was he certainly didn't look like one.

"I'm Derek." He got closer to the bed and pulled up her file. There was something about him that Erica couldn't put her finger on. She did notice that he looked hot though.

"Do I know you?" She asked him. Derek gave her a knowing smile.

"Let's just say we have a **mutual** friend. So it says here you get a warning before you have a seizure." Derek told her as he read off the file.

"I, uh get a metallic taste in my mouth." She confessed.

"What's it really taste like?"

"It tastes like blood."

Derek then makes an offer to Erica. An offer that Erica knew she couldn't turn down.

* * *

In his class Jackson was being pestered by Matt. Apparently, the night of the full moon was a complete bust for him. When Jackson looked at the video, the following morning, nothing different had happened to him. This gave him great disappointment and he ended up cracking the lens on the camera. That was the reason why Matt harassed him.

"Just send me the bill." He told him. It was then that the video that was playing in the background caught his attention. It talked about immunity and how it affected the body. Jackson realized that there was only one person who could've made him immune to the bite.

* * *

It was official, Jackson was a complete and total jackass to Landon. He didn't even expect Jackson to talk to him after he told him they were never getting back together. It was totally fine, that he could handle. What he couldn't handle was the fact that Jackson accused him of ruining him, because nothing happened to him.

Landon didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about but it hurt. It hurt bad and now he was in the bathroom crying. It was in the stall did he notice that someone was standing outside the door.

"I'm fine." He called out, but the person didn't move. In fact, Landon felt something eerie coming from them, but before he see who it was they vanished out the bathroom and Landon quickly followed. Whoever, they were didn't show their face, but stopped at the trophy case display in the corridor. They left without looking back and Landon walked right over to where the man stood. Inside the case, there was a picture of a basketball player with the name "Peter Hale."

* * *

It was lunch and Stiles needed one more thing to make the night plans work. She went to sit with the school loner. His name Boyd.

"Boyd. You got the keys?" She asked him. Boyd pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket. She reached over to grab them, but Boyd pulled them back.

"This isn't a favor. It's a transaction." He told her.

Stiles gave a laugh, "Right, yeah. Absolutely." She placed a 20 dollar bill on the table. Boyd gave her a 'You're not serious' look.

"I said 50."

Stiles tried to play it off. "Really? I remember 20. I don't know. I have a really good verbal memory. And I remember 20. I remember that distinct "twa" sound."

Boyd didn't buy it and it was clearly showing on his face. "I said fifty. With the "fa" sound. Hear the **difference**? If you can't, there are some other words I could use."

"Huh? I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I just got it confused with 40." Boyd put the keys back into his pocket. "Come on, man, have you seen the piece of crap jeep that I **drive**?"

"You've seen the piece of crap bus that I **take**."

Stiles caved in and gave him the full amount and Boyd flashed her a victorious smile.

Stiles moved over to where Scott and Landon sat and flashed them the keys. "Got 'em. Pick you up right after work tonight and we'll meet at the rink, cool?"

Something caught Landon's attention. "What– The holy hell– Is that?" It was Erica and she looked completely different and transformed. She walked into the cafeteria with full confidence. She leaned over someone's tray and took their apple with a bite. She gave a shy smile and walked away.

"That's Erica." Stiles said. Erica left the lunchroom and both Scott and Stiles quickly followed her out. As they got outside a familiar black vehicle waited for Erica as she got in. She flashed them a smile and got in. The driver, obviously Derek, then looked in their directions and flashed them a smile as well. He didn't say anything and drove off.

"You have got to be kidding me." Stiles expressed.

"Dude, I thought you said you talk to him." Scott told her.

"And look how **well** that turned out." Stiles responded.

* * *

Scott had meaning to talk to Deaton about the night he saved Scott's life, but Scott didn't know how to approach the subject. Figuring it was best to get over with Scott actually tried, but somehow it ended up him getting a two dollar raise.

Chris advised Allison to keep an eye on Landon, but Allison felt like her dad was asking her to spy on him rather than look out for him.

* * *

Everyone met at the ice rink for their secret ice skating date night. It was really more for Allison and Scott. Stiles and Landon were just there for support. As, they were tying their skates, Landon actually began talking to Stiles. She noticed that it was something he started to do lately.

"The things we do for our friends, huh?" He asked her. Stiles looked over at Allison and Scott, who couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. She nodded in agreement.

"Who would've thought that they would be together?" Landon asked her. Landon looked over towards her with his piercing green eyes. Those eyes reminded Stiles of someone else. There was a small smile playing on his lips.

"It makes sense when you think about it. Two unlikely people being together. Even if it is an odd combination. Like the colors orange and blue. Make the perfect combination" She told him.

"Yeah. They're cute together." Landon admitted. Once, everyone had managed to get on their ice skates they stepped onto the rink. Well, someone fell the moment they set foot on it.

"Since you never skated before, maybe I should give you a few pointers?" Allison suggested to Scott who was struggling to get up.

"Allison. Not that this is news to you or anything, but you remember the werewolf thing? Super speed, strength and reflexes." Scott boasted.

"Sounds like someone is trying to be a show off. **Again**." Stiles stated as she skated by. She and Landon had no problems on the ice. They were pretty much skating circles around each other.

"See? It's no problem." Scott told Allison as he managed to skate for a good minute before falling again.

"I beg to differ, Scott." Landon told him when he skated by as well.

Allison held out her hand to him and together they both skated until Scott felt like he could do it on his own. And he did.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it!" Scott announced to him. It wasn't a lie he did, but he wasn't watching where he was going and managed to skate into the wall.

"Ouch, you okay?" Allison asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"What's that, coach?" Scott responded.

"You definitely hit your head." She told him. They went to the photo booth and took pictures. They all came out a blur thanks to Scott's eyes. The only one that wasn't ruined was the one of Scott with Allison kissing his cheek and his eyes were closed.

"It's okay." She told him and that was when they heard Landon's scream in the rink. Stiles was right beside him clueless as to what had caused Landon to freak out.


	6. Ice Pick Pt 2

Scott and Stiles managed to figure out what Derek was doing. They search for Erica only to find her at her locker, but it seemed like she was expecting them.

"Two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least **three**. So who's next?" Stiles asked her. Even without talking to Derek Stiles knew. Derek was trying to build himself a pack, but for what she didn't know.

"Why would we need another when we have Scott?" Erica asked her. She turned her gaze towards Scott. Scott didn't seem amused one bit.

"Who's next?" He asked her. Erica slowly made her way over to them. The look of mischievous played in her eyes. However, she doesn't answer the question.

"You know, I never did know what I looked like when I had a seizure, until someone posted a video of me online." Erica told them. If she was trying to get sympathy from them, they weren't buying it.

"Nice story and all, but just answer the question." Stiles said. This earned her a growl from Erica.

"Want to know what happened? I ended up pissing on myself and then some jackass had the nerve to send it all over the school, but now look at me," Erica grabbed at Scott and pushed him into the locker. But Scott refused to look at her.

"Oh, that's right. You have your sights on **her**." Erica grinned wolfishly. Down the hall Allison saw everything and quickly disappeared.

* * *

Victoria found a note in Allison textbook. She had a feeling of who it was from, but she needed to make sure. She did want any rational mother would do. She purposely cut herself and landed herself in the hospital. Lucky for her she managed to get Scott's mother.

"This is so embarrassing." She admitted while Melissa treated her. Melissa shook her head.

"Not at all. Trust me I have seen far worse coming through those doors. We keep a pair of bolt cutters in the back. Trust me, you don't wanna know what they're for." Melissa told her in a laugh. It was a bit awkward since they last time they saw each other they were accusing the other's kid about being a bad influence.

"Must be a guy thing." Victoria offered.

"Mmm. Boys will be boys." She told her. She was getting the supplies ready.

"Trust me, I know. I was a teacher at an all boys private school." Victoria noticed how Melissa was about to use a numbing medication. "Oh, I don't need the anesthetic."

It caught Melissa off guard, "You must have a **high** tolerance of pain." Victoria gave her a fake smile.

"You can say that, speaking of boys how's Scott?"

Melissa was working on stitching up the wound.

"Scott? He's, uh, like every other teenager." She told her.

"I'm sure he was pretty **devastated** after the whole breakup." Victoria fished.

"He has been a little odd lately. Then again you see who he hangs out with. But he doesn't seem all that-"

"Heartbroken?" Victoria guessed.

Melissa gave finished stitching up the arm. "Yeah. Maybe he just hides it well." Melissa offered. It was clear to Victoria that Melissa didn't know anything about Scott or Allison.

"Teenagers are quite good at **hiding** things, aren't they?" She told her.

* * *

Scott and Allison both sat with each other at the lunchroom, with Stiles in the middle. All part of the 'we aren't seeing each other' plan.

"I know how it looked, but she came onto me." Scott explained. He knew what Erica was trying to do, but he and Allison promised each other that nothing would tear them apart.

"I'm not jealous." Allison replied.

"Good, because Erica suddenly has become a total bitch and Allison you are a total angel." Stiles told her. This earned her a smile.

"Thanks Stiles, but Erica's with Derek now, like Isaac. I feel like all this is too much of a coincidence. My grandfather, who I haven't seen in years, suddenly appears. Derek is turning people. If I didn't know any better I'd say it's like battle lines are being drawn. And there is always crossfire."

"I can't just sit here and be normal though. I need to do something about it before the situation goes out of control." Scott explained.

"I know that. I just want you **alive**." Allison said as she left. It just left Scott and Stiles at the table.

"She's right you know." Stiles told him. "This can't possible end well."

"Yeah, I know." Scott admitted. Stiles noticed an empty table in front of them. That table was never empty.

"Scott, I think I know who Derek is going to turn." Stiles told him.

"Who?"

"Boyd."

* * *

Jackson attempted to get some answers from Derek at the Hale house. Only it wasn't Derek he runs into. It's Mr. Argent along with some other hunters who had guns pointed at him. Chris called them off.

"I don't know what deal you have with Derek, Jackson, but for the safety of others and yours I suggest you get out while you can. After all you are **captain **of the Lacrosse Team." Chris advised him.

"It's **co-**captain." He mumbled to himself. Man, that title was starting to get to him. It was just a reminder of how everything in his life seemed start sucking lately.

* * *

Scott and Stiles did find Boyd. He was at the ice rink. He didn't seem to be surprised that they found him. It almost seemed like he was waiting for them. They stood in the middle of the ice rink.

"Look, Boyd we just want to talk." Stiles explained.

"Did he tell you **everything**?" Scott asked. Because really, he was lucky he even had a choice.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd told them.

"Is that not enough to make you want to run for the hills? Boyd why are you doing this? I mean, God, Scott nearly killed me like **three** times when he was bitten." Stiles told him.

"I just wanna not eat lunch **alone** every day." Boyd said causally. Stiles walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're looking for friends you can do a lot **better** than Derek." Scott told him.

"Like a lot better." Stiles told him. At that moment, Derek's voice appeared out of nowhere. But he wasn't alone, Isaac and Erica were by his side.

"Ow, Scott," Derek looked over at him, "Stiles, that really hurt." Derek changed his glance on her with his voice feigned with hurt. "If you're going to judge me on my character, the least you could do is have some people to vouch for me. Erica?"

"I gotta say it's been very **transformative** for me." Erica said with a wicked smile on her face.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"I'm a **little** bummed about being a fugitive, other than that I'm great." Isaac said smoothly. Both Erica and Isaac's eyes began to glow golden. Stiles felt like she was about to witness another wolf fight. Scott had already shifted into his wolf form.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a **fair** fight." Stiles said to them.

"Then go home, Stiles." Derek told her. "I'd hate to see you get hurt." She noticed something different about him. His whole attitude completely changed.

"I don't think so." She told him. Derek gave her a low growl, but she remained unfazed.

"She meant fair for **them**." Scott told him. At that, Erica and Isaac attacked Scott working together. Stiles was about to try and stop them, but Boyd held her back.

"Last thing I need is for my Alpha to kick our ass because his mate decided endangered herself." Boyd told her.

"What do you mean **your** Alpha?" She asked him. It was then, Boyd had shown her the bite mark. Boyd had already accepted it. She looked back over to the fight and noticed Scott was holding off Erica and Isaac. Derek remained still watching his betas take on Scott. There's a look in his eyes. A look that almost seemed predatory.

"Don't you get it. This has nothing to do with helping you. It's all about **power**." Scott tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen. Scott did manage to defeat them though, but Derek stood there with a smile on his face.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek told him. He slowly made his way over to Scott, his eyes glowed red while he shifted. Stiles could see what he was thinking.

_Derek! Don't!_ Stiles sent to him, but he ignored her. He then attacked Scott. It wasn't much of a battle. He had Scott on the ice in 10 seconds flat bleeding. This really angered Stiles.

"What the hell is your deal!?" She yelled at him, which caught Derek off guard. She marched herself over to him staring him down. Derek caught a grip of her arm, which surprised her completely and pulled her close. He held a tight grip her to where it almost kind of hurt. She tried to get free, but his hold on it was too strong.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are hunters all over the place and not to mention there's some kind of creature going around town killing people." He said with anger. He lets her go. "And you need to pick a side."

_I already have_. She told him. As he began to walk away Derek felt something hit his back. He turned to see the arrowhead on the ground. He picked it up without a word.

_Don't expect anything from me._ Derek sent back to her. Stiles had a look of shock on her face when she heard him.

_Don't worry, I don't. __How this possible? I thought the link broke._

___I'm the_ _Alpha _Stiles mentality rolled her eyes at the explanation. Of course, the rules must have changed when Derek turned into a Alpha. Stiles could feel that it changed something else too.___  
_

With that Derek walked away with Isaac and Erica following behind him. Stiles could still feel the pull from the beginning, but she felt nothing from Derek. She went over to Scott's side.

"You don't have to be like him." Scott told Boyd who lagged behind.

"I know. I want to be like you." Boyd replied, before following the others.

**I forgot I was taking a summer class so I think I'll update maybe every other day during the week, but on the weekend I'll update everyday. So in other words. Expect updates Mon. Wed. Fri. Sat. and Sun :)**


	7. Abomination Pt 1

**I couldn't decide if Abomination or Venomous was my favorite episode of the season, but that didn't stop me from getting super excited to rewrite them! Enjoy!**

Scott rushed over to the animal clinic because the injury he had gotten from Derek wasn't healing. He didn't bother to tell Stiles either because he knew that if she found out that Derek had left an actual bruise on him it would've sent her over the edge. Once he got to the clinic, he noticed that there was a dead body on the metal table and he also noticed that Deaton was in a hurry explained to Scott as he treated the wound that it would heal differently because Derek was now an Alpha and they took longer to heal.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton told Scott. Deaton had gotten a special visit from the hunters earlier and they wanted to know what exactly had killed the unnamed hunter.

"Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how–ow do you know anything?" Scott asked as Deaton began to disinfect the wound. Deaton made a sighing noise. This time he knew he couldn't just trick Scott again, but there also wasn't enough time to explain everything either.

"It's a long story. What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This." He gestured over the body, "This is something different." Deaton explained.

"Any ideas on what did that?" Scott asked. Deaton shook his head.

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have the knowledge of all the things that they've discovered."

"**All** the things? How many **different** things are there?" Scott asked frightened, but before he could answer they both heard the sounds of vans pulling up. Scott quickly disappeared.

Without even Deaton opening the door, Chris Argent walked into the room. But he wasn't alone either.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign." Deaton told them.

"Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had **retired**." Gerard greeted.

"Last I heard you had a **code** to follow. It seems a lot has changed." Deaton told them.

Chris Argent knew what he was hinting at. "If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." He informed him.

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume that I'm your side because I'll answer some questions." He told him darkly.

"He was only 24."

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton stated simply. He actually looked over at Gerard Argent.

"In all shapes and sizes. It's the first one that concern us." Gerard told him.

Deaton explained his findings. As he pointed to the wounds he explained the scratch on the hunter's neck was to paralyze while the deep gashes on his chest and abdomen were the cause of death. The first scratch effected the spine by way of a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. The actual killing wounds were caused by claws that dug in and slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease. Deaton told them that he's never seen anything like it but he knows it's fast, remarkably strong and has the ability to render its victims helpless in seconds.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralyzing toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only **purpose**." Deaton told him.

* * *

Stiles was at the Armor Tire and Service Center getting the jeep serviced. She noticed that the mechanic had her jeep suspended in the air.

"Hey! All I needed was a starter." She told him as she walked over to him. After what happened at the rink someone decided it would be full to rip out her engine. But the mechanic, didn't falter at the accusing words.

"Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system has got to be replaced here." He explained to her. Stiles didn't believe that for one second.

"Why do I get the feeling you're slightly **over**–estimating the damage?" She told him. It was then that the mechanic looked over in her direction.

"It's probably gonna run you around like twelve–hundred."

"Are you kidding? This thing doesn't have a catalytic converter." There's a look of impression on the mechanic's face. "And yes, I know what a catalytic converter is."

"Do you know what a limited slip differential is?" He asked her. She would say yes, but in actuality she had no idea. She replied with a shake. "Yeah, coming on more like fifteen–hundred." He told her. She got the hint, either she shut up and let him work. Or keep complaining and he'll up the price.

Stiles let out a groan in defeat and walked away. "Okay. Just finish. I'll be back here, seething with **impotent** rage!" She yelled to him. As she reached for a door that led to the waiting area. It was covered in some kind of goo. "Oh. Nice. It's real sanitary. Quality establishment you're running here."

As she tried to text her outrage a weird feeling overcame her body. It wasn't right and she was having a hard time moving, but that was the least of her problems. Through the waiting room window Stiles saw a Lizard Creature crawling down the side of her jeep which was still high in the air on the hydraulic lift. She tried to shout a warning but couldn't achieve much volume.

She saw the creature scratch the mechanic on the back of the neck. Stiles tried to move but fell to the floor paralyzed. The mechanic also fell to the garage floor, and after the creature sliced through the hydraulic line Stiles' jeep began to slowly descend on top him. Stiles managed to dial 911 but could do nothing else except hear the mechanic's cries for help, she closed her eyes to prevent herself from seeing the actual death. At first, there was silence and she thinks she is safe, but the creature came up to the glass door of the waiting area and hissed at her.

* * *

Allison was on her way out to another secret meeting with Scott. She was sure she was careful, but not careful enough. As soon as she was about to start her car he grandfather appeared and that complete shocked her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He told her.

"It's okay, I was just-" She tried to explain getting her voice under control.

"Are you expecting someone else?"

"No, definitely not." She answered quickly. She could tell she wasn't going to make it to meet up with Scott on time. She noticed that Gerard had dropped a leather bound book and handed it back to him.

"Oh. Thanks. Don't want to drop that. I'd be lost without it." He took out with seemed like a pill holder. "When I was your age, I didn't even take vitamins. Now I'm swallowing down pills 3 times a day! But, I do what my doctor tells me, because I trust him." She noticed that Gerard had given her a sideway glance. "Trust is a commodity our family holds very high, you know? And my daughter, well, your aunt Kate died doing what she thought was right. Her intentions may have been a bit misguided." He admitted.

"The words 'a bit' don't across my mind when you think about the situation." Allison commented. Gerard gave her a smile.

"I like that. Oh, you remind me of her. She challenged me, too." The last thing she wanted to be compared to was Kate.

"Is that what you want me to do? **Challenge** you?" She asked.

"I want you to trust me. You're gonna find yourself put in the position where you question the trust of people close to you. Even your closest friends. And when that happens, you have to know the trust you'd never question is family! Can I trust you, Allison?"

Allison gave him a small nod. "Don't nod at me. Speak with conviction! Yes or no?" Gerard yelled at her, causing her to jump.

"Yes. You can trust me."

* * *

At the garage, Stiles lies to her father. It seemed like a bunch of that has been going on.

"I told you, I walked in and I saw the jeep on top of the guy, that's all." She said for what could've been the millionth time. She rubbed her hands together. That paralyzing sensation was wearing off.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Her father asked. She quickly stopped rubbing them.

"Nothing. Can I just get out of here now?" She was still jumpy and she was trying to ignore the fact that Derek didn't bother to show up. Then again she didn't expect him to, she was just hoping that he would. She figured that they really were at a war with each other now.

Her father, thought she was probably afraid that whoever committed the crime would come back for her, but she simply denied it.

"Can I please go now? Scott's waiting on me." She begged.

"Sure. We're gonna have to impound it, you know." A look of disdain fell on Stiles' face. "Sorry kid, evidence. I'll see you at home."

"All right, well, at least make sure they wash it." She yelled out to her father. Stiles moped her way over to Scott, who was waiting in his mom's car.

"You okay? Where's Derek, I thought he would show." Scott asked.

"Yeah well he **didn't**. He's keeping to his word." She sighed, "But you were right. It's not like you. I mean, its eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about them." Stiles told him. Scott began to drive.

"What do you mean?"

Stiles took a moment to collect her thoughts. "You know when you see friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can see are their eyes and you feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is?"

Scott nodded his head. "Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No, but I think it **knew** me." She believed.

* * *

The next day at Derek's lair, Isaac ran and attacked Derek who fended him off easily. The attack was repeated as Boyd sat on the stairs watching. It was really assuming since Derek repeatedly kept kicking his ass. It was even funnier when Erica attempted to jump on Derek's back and Derek simply moved out the way causing her to land on the floor.

"Does anyone wanna try not being **completely** predictable?" Derek asked. Erica, then jumped into his arms and began kissing him, but Derek pushed her quickly to the floor in response.

"That's the last time you do that." He told her.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?" She asked snarky.

"No, because there's someone else." Derek told them.

He wasn't going to admit that he was worried about Stiles. But that sense of fear and panic he felt from her last night almost sent him over the edge. As an Alpha, he didn't need objects to feel connected with his mate. The rules changed. She couldn't feel him without the link. Only he could feel her. He was stubborn though. Those feelings of terror shook him bad, but he forced himself to remember that she already made her choice and clearly he wasn't it. He hoped that maybe she would try to understand that whatever was happening in town wasn't safe for her to be involved, but he really hoped that she would get the message soon rather than later.

Isaac made a groaning noise on the floor, where Derek had thrown him about 100 times already. "Are we done? I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." He droned to Derek.

Derek got to Isaac's level and took a look at Isaac's arm. Then he broke it and Isaac lets out a howl. Derek ignored the beta's pain and stood back up.

"Try a hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to **fight**? I'm teaching you how to **survive**!" He yelled at them.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac questioned.

"I don't know. And right now that's not our **only** problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else and almost another person last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As **fast** as I can teach you." Derek told them as he walked away.

"Something tells me he's still mad about what happened with Stiles." Isaac told Erica and Boyd.

Erica rolled her eyes and Boyd smacked him on the head. "Ya think?" Boyd told him.

* * *

Stiles and Scott were sitting on the bottom of the steps at the school.

"I'm so sorry about the other day. I'm trying. We'll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than-" Stiles told him. To anyone who didn't know them it looked like a love confession, "Oh, my God. I can't! You and Allison just have to find a better way to communicate." She told him throwing her hands up in irritation.

"Communicate like you and Derek?" Scott asked jokingly, Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. "Come on, you're the only one that we can trust. Is she coming to the game tonight?" Scott pleaded to her.

"Yes! Now, tell me about your boss."

Scott told her about Deaton knew that the Argents kept a record of every supernatural thing that they hunted.

"He probably means a **bestiary**." She told him in a matter of fact manner. Scott gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"A bestiary." She repeated.

"I think you mean bestiality." Scott told her. Stiles gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Nope, pretty sure I don't. It's like an **encyclopedia** of mythical creatures." She explained to him.

"How am I the only one who doesn't know anything about this stuff?" Scott asked in wonder. Stiles slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, best friend, a creature of the night, it's kind of like a priority of mine." She told him simply. Scott nodded in agreement.

"Okay. If we can find it, and it can tell us what this thing is-"

"Let's not forget who."

"We need that book!" They said together.

* * *

Jackson had asked Danny an odd favor of watching the video that Jackson had recorded. Danny looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Do you not remember all of the times I told you, you're not my type?" Danny asked him.

"Just do it." Jackson told him, "Oh, and, uh, FYI, I'm everyone's type." He told him with a smirk.

* * *

Stiles met with Allison who sitting outside and told her about what Scott had discovered from Deaton.

"I think you mean-" But Stiles stopped her and made an agitated face.

"No, I mean bestiary. And the two of you," Stiles pointed an accusing finger at her. "I don't want to know what's going on in your heads." Allison laughed at Stiles discomfort.

"Okay, um. Can you describe this thing?"

When Stiles described the book Allison figure it must be that book Gerard had. They made a game plan. Only Gerard may have kept the book in the office. Allison and Stiles then planned an office break in.

Later with the help of Matt and Danny Jackson discovered that his video had been looped. Meaning, that the video was altered and there was about 2 hrs. of film missing.


	8. Abomination Pt 2

It was the semi-finals and the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team was getting their ass kicked. Especially, by one particular player on the opposing team. "Come on, is that thing even a **teenager**? I wanna see a birth certificate. Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?" Coach asked Stiles.

"Eddie Abramovitz, Coach. They call him The Abomination." She informed him. They watched as the player rams into another lacrosse player. "Oh, that's cute." Finstock replied.

They were losing so bad that even Jackson got onto Scott about holding back. "Are you serious? You're the one who said that I was a cheater." Scott reminded him.

"And that freak of nature being on the field is fair? Do something!" Jackson snapped at him. As much as Scott wanted to help his team win the game he couldn't not with Allison's grandfather was at the game.

At the bleachers, Allison faked a shiver which didn't go unnoticed by the old man.

"You cold?"

"Yeah, should've brought an extra jacket." She told him, but that wasn't true. What she really wanted were the keys to get into his office, so Stiles could search for bestiary. He headed her the jacket and she palmed the keys. A player on the opposing team body slammed in to another player and they could hear the impact.

"Good God, is it always this violent?" Gerard commented. Just as Stiles casually walked by Allison slipped her the keys.

* * *

Back on the bench Finstock was getting desperate. He was losing players left and right and Danny was already on the verge of calling it in. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Coach asked him, holding up two fingers.

"Four." Danny replied with a groan.

"Say two." He pressed.

"Two?" Danny said, but he immediately regretted it. Coach sent him back out there, but was informed that he was one still on short of a player. He searched the crowd when his eyes landed on Boyd.

"You! You! You play lacrosse?" Coach asked. Boyd got up in response, but Erica quickly pulled him back.

"Uh–uh. Derek won't like this." She warned him.

"Yeah. But I will." Boyd told her as he left.

Coach was ecstatic. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! We got ourselves a player!"

* * *

Stiles did manage to get into the office, but so far couldn't find anything there. The keys were still in the doorway and she was close to tearing the room apart.

"Book," She searched the desk, but there was nothing. "Book, damn nothing here." She shot Allison a message, before she realized that Erica had entered in the room. "Oh-"

"Hello, Stiles." She said with a smile on her face. Stiles knew that it could only mean one thing.

* * *

Boyd was doing a good job to say the least. He tackled players left and right. He even made a goal, but was unaware that his eyes gave off the golden glow.

"Dude, you gotta get off the field, your eyes. Someone is gonna see you." Scott warned him, but Boyd paid him no mind. He continued to play, but Scott couldn't let Boyd endanger exposing himself. So Scott stole the ball from him and managed to score the winning goal, but it was short lived when he got tackled by an opposing player. A loud crack sound filled the air. Allison rushed to his side first.

"I'm fine, I'm healing, it's okay. The book?" Scott told her. Allison shook her head and look down at Scott's leg.

"It's not in his office, it's gotta be at the house. Oh, my God, your leg is **broken**."

"Not for long." Scott told her. As the crowd rushed over his leg appeared to be completely fine.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm fine." He assured everyone. His mother wasn't convinced.

"I could have sworn I literally **heard** bone breaking from where I sat." Melissa said.

"Heard it? I **felt** it." Coach told her. Scott waved them away. "Perfectly fine." Scott repeated.

"In fact, we should go." Allison told him, but Gerard had other plans.

* * *

Erica had Stiles by the arm and led her to the indoor pool. Derek appeared with a basketball in his hand and a smug look on his face. At first, he could sense the worry that came from her, but when Stiles saw him, it was replaced with annoyance and anger instantly, Erica lets her go and stood by his side.

"Stiles." Derek said to her. He was glad to see no markings over her body, but he did notice the fire in her eyes.

"Derek, if you want to play basketball we should be on a basketball court, cause in case you haven't notice this is an indoor pool area." She said coolly. This resulted in Derek having a small smile on his face.

"What did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asked her.

"Uh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." She told him easily. If he thought she was going to willingly give him information that he wanted, he had another thing coming. With his claws Derek deflated the ball, showing her he wasn't in the mood for games. "Holy God." Stiles mumbled.

Derek took a step toward her, but Stiles took one step back. "Let's try that again." Derek told her.

"You can go fuck yourself." She told him. Derek made a growling noise, it was different from the one she was used to. This one almost **dared** her to challenge him again and see what would happened.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Um, skin was dark. Kind of patterned. With the off chance of scales. Happy?" She caved in telling him. But the look on Derek's face told her otherwise. She rolled her eyes. "God you're an asshole. Eyes are, um, yellowish. And slitted. Um, has a lot of teeth. Oh. And it's got a tail, too. Are we good?" As she described the creature she had seen Derek and Erica facial expressions change. "Wait, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know **exactly** what I am talking about." There was a hissing sound coming from behind her. She turned around and saw the creature looking right at them.

She slowly moved back towards Derek, who had already crouched down into his fighting stance. The creature knocked Erica against the wall and knocked her unconscious.

"Run!" Derek told Stiles as he looked behind him, pushing her away. The creature slashed his neck and Derek had no idea what happened. He did notice how weird his body felt. "Derek!" Stiles rushed over to his side to keep him balanced. She tried to get them moving.

"Hey, come on. Where is it? Can you see it?" She asked. Derek's body was paralyzed. She dragged him alongside the pool, but couldn't find the creature.

"I can smell it. Call Scott!" Stiles quickly pulled out her phone and dropped it. In reflect, she quickly tried to pick it up until she heard a splash and realized she had dropped Derek in the pool. It only took her a second to choose between the phone and Derek. She jumped into the pool leaving the phone. She came back up to the surface while cradling Derek's arm around her neck. God, he was heavy.

"Where did it go? Do you see it?" She asked him. She looked around frantically.

"No." Derek replied.

"Okay, maybe it took off." She said with hope in her voice. There was a hissing sound that filled the area.

"Maybe not." Derek told her.

* * *

Scott was stuck at another awkward Argent family dinner. Awkward wasn't the right word for it. It was tense and Gerard was the only one who seemed actually concerned about it. He tried telling stories when he was their age and tried to get everyone to converse, but it didn't seem to happen. Chris kept shooting daggers at Scott and Scott was trying really hard not choke on his food.

"So, why did you two break up?" Gerard asked them. Every Argent, looked at Scott.

"She dumped me?" He replied. Allison shot him a 'are you kidding me' look. Chris quickly came to Allison's defense.

"I think maybe Allison felt the two of you were just growing apart?" There was an underlined meaning in there and Scott knew it for sure.

"Could we talk about something else, please?" Allison managed. It was then Chris asked Scott to help him with the desert from the kitchen. Once, in the kitchen Chris pushed Scott into the fridge.

"Do I need to fill you in on the details of what would happen to you if he found out what we all know?" He warned him.

"I'm kind of wondering what would happen to you, actually." Scott told him, they both grabbed a desert dish.

"Oh, it wouldn't be very good for me. But then I'd have plenty of chances to **redeem** myself and that wouldn't be good for **you**." He told him. They stared at each other with glares while taking the desserts to the dining room.

* * *

They had been in the pool for a good hour now and the creature still seemed dead set on staying with them.

"Get me out of here before I drown." Derek told her. She spat some pool water in his face as her own body bobbed up and down.

"I'm going to ignore that tone in your voice, but seriously? Of all things to be worried about right now, that is one of them? Did you **forget** the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" She told him with gasping breaths.

"Did you forget I'm **paralyzed** from the neck down in eight feet of water?" He shot back. Stiles lets out a breath. Holding him, was taking a lot out of her. She looked around and didn't see the creature.

"Okay. I don't see it." She began to swim towards the edge.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop." Derek told her as he heard the creature. The creature was still there looking right at them.

"What's it waiting for?" She asked. It slowly made it way towards the water and Stiles panicked a bit inside. If it made it into the water they were screwed. But when it touched the water it pulled back.

"I don't think it can swim. Thank God for that." Stiles commented.

* * *

Scott and Allison managed to get away from the adult Argents despite Chris' protest. They were now in Gerard's room, but came up with nothing. There was a safe. It was locked and all seemed lost until Scott used his super wolf hearing to unlock the safe. There wasn't much in there. It contained a few papers and the same leather book Allison saw earlier. When Scott flipped through the book, it wasn't at all what they had expected.

"Salmon, tarte, crème fraiche, what is this?" Scott asked.

Allison gave a let down sigh. "A recipe. It's a freaking cookbook."

* * *

They were still in the water and Stiles was growing tired. She looked over to see that her phone was somewhat close to the edge of the pool.

"I don't think I can do this for much **longer**." Stiles told Derek. Derek looked over at her and saw what she was thinking.

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it." He told her. Stiles splashed water in his face with disdain.

"Would you just **trust** me?" She snipped at him.

"No." Derek told her. Stiles easily hid the hurt on her face, but that didn't stop Derek from smelling it on her.

"In case you have **forgotten** I keeping you alive. Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah. And when the paralysis wears off, who is gonna be able to **fight** that thing, you or me? You don't trust me-" Derek told her.

"Trusting you isn't not the problem here." Stiles mumbled to herself. Derek heard what she said, but he played it off like she hadn't said anything.

"I don't trust you. You need me to **survive**, which is why you are **not** letting me go." Derek finished looking at her. Stiles wrinkled her nose. Derek just admitted that he didn't trust her.

"Oh, really? Watch me." She told him just as she left him go. Derek sank to the bottom and Stiles swam towards the edge.

_Stiles!_ Derek entered into her mind, but she pushed it aside and swam to end and grabbed the phone. The creature took a swipe, but missed her. Once, she got her phone she called Scott only to have him hang up in her face. She looked at the phone as if it had offended her. She was half tempted to try again, but threw it aside and swam after Derek who was at the bottom of the pool.

"Tell me you got him." Derek said to her once they got to the surface. Stiles didn't even answer.

* * *

Allison and Scott were still stuck on how the find the book. "Without we have no idea what this thing is." Scott told her.

"Where else do we look?"

Scott closed the safe back up. "Well, what haven't we thought of?"

Allison had to think for a minute. "Maybe it's not a book. Something else he keeps close to him." Her mind flashed the USB port that Gerard carried on his keys. "I know where it is." She told Scott. Scott quickly left the Argent home.

"Okay, I need something to hold on to." Stiles said tiredly. She notice a bar under the diving board and swam in the direction. She didn't get a grip on it and they both began sinking to the bottom. However, something pulled both of them up and Stiles realized it was Scott in his wolf-form.

"Oh, thank god." Stiles said, before she blacked out.

* * *

When Stiles came to she noticed she was on a bench and that Scott, Derek, and Erica were looking at something on a laptop screen on top of the jeep.

"Is that even a language?" She asked them as she made her way over to them. This caught them by surprise.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked her. He wrapped his arms around her. He did actually seemed to be worried about her, but she wasn't in the forgiving mood and pushed him away.

"You try holding someone who's **twice** your weight and size and a werewolf in water." She told him. She looked the strange markings.

"How are we supposed to figure out what this thing is?" Scott asked.

"It's called a kanima." Derek told him. Both Stiles and Scott gave him sideway glances.

"You **knew** the whole time." She accused him. Derek shook his head.

"No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection." Stiles knew she had missed something.

"It doesn't know what it is?" Stiles asked.

"Or who." Derek included.

Stiles sighed in frustration. "What else do you know?" She glared at him. Derek noticed and looked right back at her. "Just stories, rumors." He told them.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a-" Derek tried to find the word.

"An abomination." Stiles supplied. She gave him a knowing glance. Derek, then took a step toward her and this time she didn't step back. He got close enough to where she felt his breath in her face.

"Derek? We need to work **together** on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott told him.

"You trust them?" Derek asked angrily looking over at Scott.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the **problem**." Stiles answered. Derek snapped his attention back to her. He knew what she meant.

"Stiles is right, we're too busy arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us, and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it." Scott reasoned.

Derek didn't look away from Stiles. He knew Scott was right, but he still wasn't going to trust the Argents. He was close to losing her again, twice. "I know one thing, when I **find** it," He placed a hand on her cheek and Stiles flinched at the touch. "I'm gonna **kill** it!" Derek walked away.

* * *

Later, Scott is stabbed by Gerard while picking-up Melissa from the hospital. "Don't move. Even though I can practically feel the tissue around the blade already trying to heal, you never know with a beta. I can play the nice doddering grandpa who likes to cook and tell stories and be sweet and charming, and trust me, I can do it far better than your acting skills. Are you listening?" Gerard twisted the knife in Scott's gut. Scott lets out a groan of pain, but nods his head.

"Good. One of these days you're gonna do me a favor. Want to know how I know, because if you don't, this knife goes in her." Gerard indicates to Melissa who was talking to a coworker of hers, "Things would be a lot easier when bad things don't have to happen to good people. Don't you agree?" He told the knife and walked away.

Scott stood in shock with his wound already healing.

**Okay, so I see people are thinking that Derek and Stiles weren't together. Well they were, but after Ice Pick pt. 2 they aren't anymore. Don't worry though they'll get back together...eventually. I refuse to spoil this entire season for y'all with my comments. So please hold your horses :).**


	9. Venomous Pt 1

**Idk, about you but I felt like **_**Abomination **_**was so God awful long. Like seriously the rough drafts were legit eight pages long for both parts. Usually the second part is half that, but not this time. Oh well, I wouldn't be surprised if **_**Venomous**_** becomes the same way. Enjoy!**

Ever since Jackson had the short lived moment of super human strength with the truck, he had begun pushing his supernatural abilities. Only they weren't exactly right. He and Danny were in the locker room, while Jackson bench pressed and Danny spotted him.

"More." Jackson instructed Danny. Danny wasn't so sure about how much he should actually let Jackson press, but it has been awhile since they hung out and so against his better judgment Danny added more weight. Only this time Jackson began to struggle and Danny reached the weights to help.

"No, I said don't help me!" Jackson told him. Danny gave him the 'what the hell' gesture.

"Don't help you as in don't **spot** you, or don't help you as in let the bar **crush** your throat?" Danny questioned him. He still reached the bar and helped him set back on the bench.

"I should be able to do twice that." He sighed as he sat up from the bench.

"On the full moon maybe. I'm hitting the shower." Danny told him as he left, "If I come back and you're lying dead underneath a pile of weight, I'm taking the porsche." Danny told him with a smile.

Jackson attempted once more to lift the weights. Under the strain of them, his senses began to heighten and he was struggling even more. He could feel the bar crushing against his throat. He thought for sure he was going to die, but suddenly the bar was gone and he could breathe again. "Thanks." He chocked.

"Any time." He noticed that it was Erica, who had saved his life. But shortly after, Jackson found himself being manhandled by her into Derek's lair. He saw Derek with a smug look on his face.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked him. Erica still had a tight grip on Jackson so he couldn't get away, but he didn't like how he outnumbered.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened."

"You're lying." Derek replied. Jackson noticed the 'I'm going to kill you' look on Derek's face.

"No, I'm not and I can prove it. I taped myself." Jackson countered. This caught the attention of Jackson's former classmate Isaac.

"You **taped** yourself?" Isaac asked, he wasn't sure what he found so disturbing about that.

"Yes. It was the full moon. I was preparing for the so called gift your big bad here Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video." Jackson claimed.

Derek stood up and walked over to Jackson. He had a vile in his hand. "No. No, I have a better idea." Derek told him. Both Isaac and Erica held Jackson down as Derek forced Jackson to ingest the Kanima venom. Jackson could feel his body go numb.

"What did you do to me?" Jackson managed to ask. Derek had a look of displeasure on his face. He was for sure thought that Jackson was the kanima, but it looked like the venom worked on him.

"There's this snake like creature going around killing people and Jackson you've always been kind of a snake and everyone knows that a snake can't be harmed by its own venom. But looks like it's working on you just fine. You're still a **snake** just not the one we're looking for." Derek told him. Isaac leaned beside Jackson's body.

"You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me." Isaac told him.

* * *

Stiles quickly rushed her way into the classroom to tell Scott about the news she had found out. "Dude, I just talked to my dad, who just talked to Jackson, and I've got the worst news ever." Stiles began. Scott leaned in her direction and looked at the person who was sitting diagonally from them.

"I think I already know." Scott told her. In front of them sat Isaac Lahey and from behind they couldn't tell that he had a smirk on his face.

It wasn't until later that Stiles managed to tell Scott about what she had found out about the kanima.

"All right, I only found one thing online called a kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers." She told him as they leaned against the lockers.

"That **thing** was not a jaguar." Scott told her.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer." She countered.

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you. And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead." Scott told her. Stiles gave him a look of distress.

"You know really know how to make me feel better." She told him with her usual snide remark. Scott gave her a weak smile. "Sometimes I really begin to question this "friendship.""

As Scott and Stiles walked by them Danny and Jackson were talking. Danny told Jackson about how he found a software that could help recover the lost footage on the camera. It was when Jackson's hearing enhanced again and he overheard Erica and Isaac talking about the kanima. They're talking about testing with the venom during chemistry class. Isaac seemed that want to killed Landon but Erica reminded him that he needed to be tested first.

* * *

They were now in Coach Finstock class when Jackson approached Stiles and Scott with a question.** "**Hey, testicle left and right. What the hell is a kanima?" This caught them off guard for a moment, but before they could answer Finstock already started the review for the midterm and he had people go up to the board. Jackson told them what Derek had done to him.

"Paralyzed from the neck down. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson hissed at them. Stiles tilted her head.

"I'm familiar with the sensation." She recalled that night.

"Wait why would Derek test you? Why would he think that it's you?" Scott asked. Jackson gave him a shrug.

"How should I know?"

Stiles leaned back into her seat toward him. "Wait, why do they think it's Landon?" She wondered.

"I don't know, all I heard was his name and something about chemistry." Jackson vouched. It was when Landon had finished writing on the board did they realize that Landon had written in some kind of foreign language. Landon, himself looked a bit freaked out. He quickly left the room.

"How do we know it's not him?" Scott asked to Stiles after seeing Landon's reaction.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing and what I saw was **pure** evil. And when I look into his eyes, I only see 50% evil. All right, maybe 60. You know, but no more than 40 on a good day." She explained.

"Stiles, that's not a very good argument." Scott told her. She nodded her head.

"I'm aware of that, but I swear it's not him." She waved her arms around.

"Do you not see what he wrote on the board?" Scott pointed at the board. "What is that Greek?" Scott asked her. Stiles looked writing for a minute.

"No, it's English, but backwards." She took a quick shot before Finstock erased the board. She showed him the picture. _"Somebody help me."_ A worried face was now her face.

"Derek's not going to kill him without proof." Scott assured her.

"I hope you're right, we know he'll test him like he did with Jackson right? But when and where?"

"Chemistry."

* * *

The whole plan to protect Landon from Isaac and Erica was shot to hell. Mr. Harris had them doing stations and only Scott was able to move, while Stiles and Allison had the unfortunate pleasure of staying in one place. Erica was stationed with Scott first. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek." Scott told her. Erica gave him nothing, but a smile.

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" She placed a hand on Scott's thigh and noticed Allison's reaction. "That's funny. In school, you guys act like you're broken up, but I can smell her all over you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Scott played it off, but Erica knew he was lying.

Landon had managed to sit next to Allison during the first round. He noticed the interaction that was going on between Scott and Erica as well. "Never? You never get jealous?" Landon asked her. Allison shook her shoulders.

"Why would I?" She asked.

"Because of that **thing** happening over there." Landon tilted his head in the previous direction, "That requires some **jealousy**."

"Switch." Harris announced and just Landon left Allison knew she had to warn her friend. "Listen to me, okay? Don't talk to Erica or Isaac." She told him.

"Why?"

"Trust me okay." She asked him. Landon slipped up with a nod.

As everyone had switched Isaac managed to plot himself right next to Stiles and she already wasn't in the mood to play games. "If you **hurt** him I swear, I'm gonna turn your little werewolf ass into a fur coat and give it to him as a birthday present." She hissed at him, but Isaac gave her a smirk.

"I see why Derek finds you so irritating," he told her. Stiles managed not to flinch at the name. "I've never been to one of his parties though. I did try to be friends with him a couple times though."

"Sounds like the beginning to a heartfelt story. I'm gonna pass, thanks." Stiles told him.

"It was the first day of freshman year-" Isaac began, but Stiles cuts him off.

"And you thought 'new year, new start', but no he still shot you down." Stiles said simply. Isaac gave a smile laugh.

"Yeah, he even laughed. Told me to come back when the bike I rode to school had an engine."

Stiles remained unfazed, "Mm, maybe you should write about it in English class, you know? Could probably help get rid of all that negative energy."

"Nah, I was thinking I'd channel it into **killing** him. I'm not very good at writing." Stiles looked over at him, just as a smile played on Isaac's face.

"And switch." Harris announced.

Stiles noticed that Isaac was making his way toward Landon. She was about to get up when Mr. Harris forced her to sit back down. Isaac sit down next to Landon and threw a smile in her direction.

"If you're trying to test my patience, Ms. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade." Harris warned her.

Allison got partnered with Erica. "What are you gonna do to him?" She asked her. She didn't miss the mischievous look Erica gave her.

"Don't you think the better question is what's he going to do to us?" She looked up ahead of them and Allison saw who she was looking at. "I have to say, you guys are cute together. But you know, I've always had this feeling like I'm a little psychic. I just don't think you're going to last."

"You think you can hurt me by sliding your hand up his thigh?" Allison challenged. Erica placed her on Allison's thigh, only her claws were out.

"Would you like it better if it were your thigh? Come on. Girl fight in lab. It'll be hot."

When Harris called time on the experiment everyone was able to eat the crystal that had been. Stiles and Scott noticed how Landon's crystal had the venom on it. They waited on edge as they watched him eat it completely unharmed by it. Stiles felt an inner tug and looked out the window. She noticed Derek stood outside the school with a heated expression.

* * *

Allison, Scott, and Stiles were in a storage space trying to figure out how exactly they were going to stop Derek.

"You don't think he'll actually kill him, do you?" Allison asked them. Stiles and Scott exchanged glances.

"If he thinks he's the kanima, then yes, especially after what happened at the pool." Scott told her. Stiles shook her head still not believing that Landon was the one.

"It's not him." She said confidently.

"Stiles, he didn't pass the test. Nothing happened." Scott reminded her.

"It doesn't matter, because Derek thinks it's him. So either we can convince him that he's wrong, or we've got to figure out a way to protect him." Allison told them.

"Well, I really don't think he's gonna do anything here, not at school." Stiles told them. Derek was a lot things, but he wasn't stupid. "So what about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" Scott asked.

"There could be something in the bestiary." Allison offered.

"Oh, you mean the 900–page book written in archaic Latin that **none** of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles told her.

"Actually, I think I know someone who might be able to translate it." Allison responded. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not him. But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it, okay?" Scott told them. The girls gave him confused looks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles asked.

"That you can't heal like I do. I just don't want the two of you to get hurt." Scott told them.

"We can protect ourselves." Allison told him. She pulled out her small bow and arrow. Scott looked over at Stiles, who remained unarmed.

"My bat's in the jeep, but I hope you can Scott." Stiles told him.

* * *

Matt and Danny were in the library talking to Jackson about how it was possible to the footage to be lost. They came to the conclusion that it was possible that someone had tampered with the tape. Someone who had easy access to get in and out of Jackson's house. Jackson didn't have a clue until he noticed Stiles and Landon walk through the library.

Meanwhile, the new guidance counselor, Ms. Morrell, Landon had mentioned to Allison managed to translate some of the written text from the bestiary. The counselor was stunned that Allison even had something like it.

"Like the wolf, the kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend." Ms. Morrell translated.

""A friend," what does that mean?" She asked her.

"Maybe it's lonely." She offered. "Like a **teenager**."

* * *

As Stiles and Landon made their way through the library. Jackson quickly joined them. Stiles was going to let a protest, but quickly shut her mouth when she noticed the look that Landon gave Jackson.

"He **failed** the test." Derek told Scott, once Scott came to him.

"Yeah, which doesn't prove anything. Landon's different." Scott explained, but Derek didn't budge.

"I know, at night he turns into a **homicidal** walking snake."

"I'm not going to let you kill him."

"Who said **I** was gonna do it?" Derek replied.


	10. Venomous Pt 2

In the halls Isaac and Erica were making their way to find Landon. They both had the 'ready to kill' vibes going on. Isaac in particular was excited as he scratched his claws against the metal lockers.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott. Landon has killed people and he's gonna do it again, and next time, it's gonna be one of us." Derek told him, but Scott remained firm.

"What if you're wrong?" Scott countered. Derek looked at him like he was stupid.

"He was bitten by an Alpha. It's him." Derek repeated.

"You saw that thing up close. You know it's not like us."

"But it is! We're all shapeshifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" Scott asked. He still wasn't going to hand over Landon so easily.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are. Even Stiles called him cold–blooded." Derek told Scott. It hurt a bit to even say the name and the way things were going to with kanima problem, it was just going to get worse between him and her.

"Well, what if he's **immune**. What if there's something about him that got him immune? What about Jackson?" That's when Scott realized something. "That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott-" Derek began, but Scott didn't let him finish.

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you. You were probably hoping that he would **die**. But **nothing** happened, right? And you have **no** idea why, do you?" He asked in an accusing tone.

Derek shook his head. "No."

"Well, I have a theory. Landon's immune, and somehow he passed it on to Jackson. You know I'm right." Scott pressed.

Derek grew frustrated. "No!"

"You cannot do this!"

"Look, I can't let him **live**! You should have known that!" Derek declared.

"We were hoping it would convince you, but then– I wasn't counting on it, but **she** was." Scott told him and Derek knew who he meant.

* * *

Isaac and Erica walked through the library and noticed that Landon was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed Danny and asked, "Where is he?"

Stiles and crew made it to the McCall house and managed to feed Landon some bullshit story about how they were going to have a study group. Landon found it weird that they were there when Scott clearly wasn't around. Something was definitely going on with his friends.

"Meeting us here, I think. I hope." Stiles told him, as she let them inside. She still had the key. Once, everyone was inside the house she quickly locked the door and then for a moment she put a chair under the handle. This earned her a questioning look from Landon.

"Uh, there's been a few break–ins around the neighborhood. And a murder. Yeah, it was bad." Stiles managed. It still didn't wipe off the look on Landon's face.

"Landon, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson told him.

"Seriously? What is going on with everyone?" Landon questioned as he did.

* * *

When they got to Scott's room Landon noticed that Jackson was acting strange.

"You okay?" He asked. Jackson nodded, but still didn't say anything. "So…" Landon began.

"So you never gave me back my key." Jackson told him. A shocked look came over Landon's face.

"Are you **kidding**? I was **attacked** by some lunatic who bit me. I spent two days **freaked** out of my mind walking around the woods naked, all of my friends are acting like total nutcases, and you expect me to be worried about some **stupid** key?" Landon yelled at him, but Jackson didn't seem to be bothered.

"So do you have the key or not?" Jackson asked uncaring.

"Not." Landon replied simply, but Jackson's hearing enhanced again and he heard the speed of Landon's heartbeat speed up.

"You just **lied** to me." He told him.

* * *

Scott handed Danny a pair of pads that were destroyed. Danny was in shock to see that his pads were destroyed and claimed that he didn't wear them since he was positioned in the goal. That meant that something or someone else did the damage. It was then, that Scott got a phone call from Stiles.

"You need to get over here. Like **now**." She told him, looking out the window. Outside, Derek and his pack were outside waiting and the sun was starting to set. Isaac and Erica looked ready to kill, Boyd looked like nothing could phase him, and Derek had the look of determination. Their eyes connected.

_You don't have to do this,_ Stiles pleaded with him.

_Yes, I do. He's killing people and almost killed you. I can't let him live. _Derek responded back.

_Fine, then I guess I'll do what I can to stop you_

_Stiles, this isn't your fight_

_You're wrong. It's been my fight the moment your uncle bit two people I care about_

* * *

Once Stiles was done with her inner argument with Derek she noticed that Allison was fidgeting with her phone in her hands.

"You're not **thinking** about doing what I think you're about to do, are you?" She asked her. Allison looked over at her.

"I have to call my dad." Allison admitted. She stood by the other front window as well.

"But what about you and Scott. If he finds you here-" Stiles told her.

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to **scare** us, okay? They're here to kill Landon." Allison reminded her. Stiles knew that Allison had a point.

Upstairs, Jackson accused Landon of missing with the tape since Landon had the key to Jackson's house. In a fury, Landon handed by the key telling Jackson he hated him, but Jackson could tell by the sound of Landon's heartbeat that Landon didn't. Jackson kissed him, just before Landon pushed him away.

Back downstairs, Stiles made a suggestion. "How about you just shoot one of 'em." She told Allison. Allison looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Are you serious?" She questioned. Stiles nodded her head.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so why not at least give it a shot, right?" Stiles reminded. That whole 'human power' thing she had in her mind earlier seemed to have come back and bite her in the ass. She noticed Allison's uneasiness. "Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off. So just shoot one of 'em." She encouraged her.

Allison got her bow ready. "Which one?"

Stiles already knew who she had in mind. She was looking out window right at him. "Derek. Yeah, shoot him, preferably in the **head**." She told her, looking over at Allison.

"I'm sure that Derek would be able to catch it." Allison told her. Allison had a point, Derek was the most experienced werewolf out of his pack.

"Okay, uh, just shoot one of the other three then." Stiles told her.

"You mean **two**." Allison told her as she looked out the window.

"No, I mean **three**." Stiles looked back out the window and noticed that there were indeed three wolves outside, "Where the hell is Isaac?" Stiles asked as she gripped her bat.

"Right here." Isaac voiced appeared behind them. Stiles quickly swung her bat. Isaac dodged effortlessly.

"Allison get to Landon," Stiles instructed her. Allison went up the stairs. Isaac lunged at Stiles only for Stiles to move quickly out the way and cause him to jump into the wall, but he quickly bounced back. Isaac took hold of her and threw her to the ground.

* * *

Landon questioned, "What was that? What's happening?" once Allison got up the stairs.

"Get back. Someone's trying to break in, okay? Go." She didn't notice that Jackson wasn't with him. Landon quickly hid in the bathroom and dialed 911.

When Allison walked into the room, Scott's window was opened and there was a venom on the window seal.

"Stiles, it's here!" Allison called out. Just as she was about to leave Erica appeared.

"Hmm– this might make me sound like kind of a bitch, but I've always wondered what it feels like to steal someone's boyfriend." Erica told her as she walked over. "I think I might try it with Scott and I don't think it's gonna be that hard, because why would he be waiting around to steal 10 minutes with you, when he can have me anytime he wants." Allison shot an arrow at her, Erica caught it with ease. "You didn't really think that would work, did you?" But then Erica's body feel to the floor. She didn't realize that the arrow was already covered in the venom.

"Actually I did." She leaned over Erica's paralyzed body. "I thought you were **psychic**, bitch!"

* * *

Stiles had managed to get Isaac off of her, but Isaac was doing a pretty good job at not being hit by the bat Stiles had. They were still in the foyer and both of them were just about tired.

"We just want Landon." Isaac told her, but Stiles wasn't having it.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him!" She repeated and took another swing. Only this time, Isaac got it in mid-air. He attempted to pull the bat out of her hand, but Stiles refused to let go. Instead, he grabbed hold of her.

"Derek wanted us not to hurt you, but it seems to be you're not leaving me with much of a choice here." He told her.

"Right, now I could **careless** as to what he wants." She spat at him. With a swift motion, Isaac managed to throw her on the floor. Hard. He stalked over to her and flashed out his claws.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Isaac asked her.

"Not when it comes to protecting a friend." A voice appeared from behind him. It was Scott and he was in his wolf-form.

* * *

Outside Boyd and Derek could hear the noise from the fight. He was about to make his way in the house when Erica and Isaac came flying out the door and landed on the lawn. Isaac was unconscious. Erica was still paralyzed. When he looked from his fallen betas, three teens glared at him.

On the porch, Scott, Stiles, and Allison stood together. Scott glared at them in his wolf-form, Allison had her bow ready and Stiles held up her bat. They all had the look of triumphant on their faces. Derek noticed then how Scott stood in front of them.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an Alpha of your own **pack**. But you know you can't beat me." Derek told them. He stepped closer to them.

"No, but we can hold you off until the cops get here." Stiles told him. He looked over at her and saw the hatred in her eyes. He felt nothing, but fury from her. In the distance, he heard the sound of sirens. He looked over at Boyd.

"Get them out of here." He ordered. As soon as Allison Scott and Stiles could relax, they see Landon running through the front door completely human.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on and where Jackson is?" He demanded. The sirens got closer and they heard a hissing sound of the kanima on the roof top.

Allison, Scott, and Stiles all exchanged glances. The kanima wasn't Landon, obviously. It was Jackson.

**Alrighty, done for now. But stay tune on Wednesday for the next update :)**


	11. Frenemy Pt 1

**Throughout watching this entire season this episode actually made me feel bad for Jackson, especially when he could hear Stiles wanting to go ahead and kill him. Like seriously, that's major depressing. On with the show! Enjoy!**

Danny had completed the restoration of Jackson's full moon video. On the tape Jackson had risen up in bed and turned toward the camera with his eyes glowing. His body then convulsed and the tape had skipped to a shot of Jackson next to the lens in mid transformation. Danny composed a text to Jackson saying he's finished the video work but hadn't watched the footage. He then placed his tablet into the back of his car.

* * *

When Allison pulled up to Landon's house, she could tell that her friend wanted to know exactly what had just happened, but she couldn't tell him yet. "I need you to promise that you won't say anything about what just happened." She told him and Landon gave her an incredulous look.

"If you can just tell me what the hell just happened consider my lips sealed." He replied to her.

"It's complicated and even if I could tell you I wouldn't know where to start." Allison told him. Landon gave out a huff.

"Well, how 'bout you start with why was Derek there? Or where Jackson went, or what is wrong with Erica?" He could see the wince of Allison's face, "Oh, do you need a minute to come up with a plausible **lie**?" He asked her. Allison closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Scott and I aren't supposed to be seeing each other, okay? So, it's better if you just keep what you know to yourself." She told him, but Landon didn't seem to believe her.

"Fine. I'll keep what I know about you and your boyfriend, which is nothing, to myself." He replied curtly. She could tell that Landon wasn't exactly happy with the response. As Landon was about to leave the car she pulled him back.

"Hey. He's not just my boyfriend. You get that, right?" She asked him. Landon gave her a shocked look.

"Let me go." He gritted.

"Just for one second, please, try and **remember** what it feels like." Allison begged him, "The times in school when you see him standing down the hall, and you cannot breathe until you're with him. Or in class when you can't stop looking at the clock because you know he's standing right out there waiting for you." Allison told him. Landon could tell who exactly she was implying. "Don't you remember what that's like?" She asked. Landon shook his head in response.

"What do you mean, "no"? You've had boyfriends." Allison asked in shock.

"None like that." Landon lied softly.

* * *

In an industrial area of Beacon Hills, Derek faced off against Jackson kanima. He still had no idea who the kanima was. He did manage to land some blows, but he mainly just tried to stay clear of the creature's claws. Chris Argent showed up and fired several bullets into the kanima's chest. It appeared to be down but recovered almost instantly and kicked Argent into a concrete bridge support. But Chris wasn't alone, Gerard was with him as well. The kanima then crawled over to Gerard, but instead of attacking him it simply paused and simply stared up at the old man. Scott, who had been following kicked the kanima away and glanced over at the old man. There was a silent exchange between them, but he quickly continued to chase Jackson.

Scott search for Jackson-Kanima led him outside club called the _Jungle_.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked as they stood on the side of the building. Scott didn't realize that she had caught up and turned around with his claw ready to attack.

"Holy crap, you scared the shit out me." Scott exclaimed. He lowered his hands.

"I'm sorry. Did you see where he went?" She asked. Scott shook his head. "What? You couldn't catch his scent? Stiles asked frantically.

"I don't think he has one." He told her. They backed away from the corner of the club. Stiles wrinkled her nose.

"All right, any clue where he's going?" She asked him.

"To kill someone."

"Thank you Captain Obvious that explains the claws, and the fangs, and all that. Good. Makes perfect sense now." Stiles mockingly. Scott gave her a glare. "What? Scott, come on. I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay? Sarcasm is my **only** defense." She told him, with a hit on the arm.

"Just help me find it." Scott told her.

"Not "it." Jackson." She corrected him.

"Yes, I know that." Scott told her.

"But does he know that?" She questioned. Scott shrugged his shoulder in response. "It doesn't makes sense he passed the test. So the million dollar question is how." She began thinking up possibilities.

"I don't know." Scott replied. He wasn't being much help that much Stiles knew.

"Maybe it's like an either–or thing. I mean a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? When's the kanima **not** the kanima?" She questioned.

"When it's Jackson." Scott replied. In the alley they heard a hissing sound coming from the roof. As they looked up they saw Jackson-kanima go inside the club.

"Shit he's inside. What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked. Before he could answer Scott caught a familiar smell. Scott peeked back around the corner and noticed that Danny had entered inside the club.

"I know who he's after." Scott told her.

"What, how? How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani. He's going to after Danny."

"Aw, crap. All right, maybe there's, like, a, uh– like, a window we could climb through, or something," She began to throw out ways to get in the club. She didn't even pay attention to the fact that Scott ripped off a handle to the side door of the club until Scott placed it in her hand. "Or we could simply rip of the handle of a locked door with **supernatural** strength. How'd I not think of that one?"

When they got inside, the club was packed and there people dancing everywhere. Some were painted with backlight paint and others were at the bar having a drink. What Scott noticed that the club had a lot guy on guy action happening.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a **gay** club." Scott announced to Stiles.

"Man, nothing gets past those **keen** werewolf senses, huh, Scott?" Stiles replied with a hint of 'how stupid are you' in her voice. Scott looked over and noticed that she somehow surrounded by drag queens, who seemed to have taken a liking to her.

* * *

At the bar, Danny noticed a particular guy on the door floor. It was the guy he had taken to the formal. They briefly made eye contact until the guy continued dancing with some other guy. Danny turned back around and the bartender noticed the sullen expression.

"You're better off without him." The bartender told him.

Danny nodded his head. "Still doesn't feel good." He admitted.

"You know what will feel good? That guy." Bartender told him as he tilted his head in a direction. Danny looked over and saw a guy checking him and headed over.

Stiles then appeared at the bar with Scott. "Two beers." She ordered with a smile on her face.

"IDs." The same bartender asked, both Scott and Stiles handed them over. He could instantly tell that they were fake. "How 'bout two cokes? He suggested.

"Rum and coke? Sure." She said happily, but from the look on his face Stiles could tell he actually meant Coke. "Coke's fine, actually. I'm driving anyway." She told him playing it off.

A waiter then came by them with two normal cokes. "That one's paid for." He told Scott. As Scott looked over the bar he saw a guy was checking him out. Stiles noticed as well as Scott gave her a smirk.

"Oh, shut up." She told him. She knew Scott remembered the time she asked Danny and him if she was attractive to gay guys.

"I didn't say anything." Scott countered.

"Yeah, well, your face did." They both turned their backs from the bar and looked onto the floor. In an instant Stiles eyes found their person. "Hey, I found Danny." She told him. Scott found the other person they were looking for, up on the ceiling.

"I found Jackson."

* * *

Landon was outside in back of his house. He was his dog, Prada, out to poop but the dog didn't come back as he walked further into the yard he saw a shadow on the wall and it turned out to be that weird kid from school that seemed to be stalking him. When he first met the kid, it was when Landon had a counseling session with Mrs. Morrell, the guidance counselor, after his two day disappearance. Landon wasn't making nice with the counselor.

Landon and his stalker stood on the porch as he questioned the reason for him being at his house in the middle of the night. He claimed to live nearby and heard the dog barking. When he took a step closer and Landon took a step back. Landon realized that the guy was flirting with him and Landon told him if he kept it up he would punch him in the throat. The guy then plucked what appears to be a wolfsbane flower from an ivy vine that was growing up the side of Landon's house. He gave the flower to Landon saying he wanted him to keep it or he'll be really hurt.

* * *

Back in the club, Stiles tried to make her way over to Danny, which wasn't easy. There were too many people around and the music drowned out her calls to him. To make matters even suckier, the smoke machine blurred her vision. Scott wasn't having any luck either. When the smoke came from the ceiling, Scott loses sight of the kanima that was hiding.

Then creature, then attacked and bodies began dropping to the floor. They were paralyzed, including Danny. No one really noticed anything unusual until Derek appeared wolfed out with his eyes glowing red. That's when all hell broke loose. Derek took a swing at the kanima, but the creature quickly retreated.

Following the panic crowd, Scott and Stiles managed to get out and noticed a trail of blood leading to the parking lot. They followed it out and found an unconscious Jackson. Once, they managed to get Jackson into the jeep, Scott checked on Danny, who had been rolled out on a stretcher.

Danny was surprised to see him there. "McCall, what are you doing here?"

Scott stumbled for an answer, "Just, uh, seeing if you're okay. And, um, I'm wondering if anything weird happened to you today. Besides being paralyzed from the neck down."

"Sorry, but we need to get him to the hospital." The EMT told Scott.

"One more question, just one. Are you okay?" Scott wanted to know. Danny had been looking a bit down lately.

"Did it happen to my ex too?" Danny wondered. Scott looked over and saw the guy Danny was with at the dance also on a stretcher. He nodded his head. "Then I'm great."

As Scott and Stiles attempted to leave with Jackson in the back of Stiles' jeep, Sheriff Stilinski showed up and blocked her in. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Could this get any worse?" Jackson made a sound from the back, "That was **rhetorical**." She yelled back fully aware that Jackson wasn't going to respond back. Stiles quickly jumped out the jeep before her father could make his way over.

"Hey." She greeted her the Sheriff, she gave him her classic 'I'm not up to anything' smile. In the jeep Jackson began making noise.

"What's– what's going on?" He mumbled.

"Jackson, Jackson, be quiet." Scott urged. The Sheriff knew that Stiles was up to something. He noticed that she had been acting weird lately and he tried to let her come to him, but he was slowly beginning to lose patience.

"What're you doing here?" He asked her. Stiles waved her arm over to the club behind him.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? It's a club. It's a club, we were clubbing, you know? At the club." She told him with a laugh. The Sheriff looked back over to building and back at her.

"Not exactly **your** type of club." He told her and Stiles knew what he meant. She quickly bent her head down in fake embarrassment.

"Uh– well, dad– There's a conversation that we-"

"You're not gay." The Sheriff cuts her off and Stiles has a look offense on her face.

"Wha– I could be."

The Sheriff looked her over before responding, "Not dressed like that." He told her. Stiles was taken aback by the statement. She was rendered speechless. So the Sheriff continued, "This is the **second** crime scene that you just happened to have shown up on. I've been fed so many lies, I'm not sure I know the kid standing in front of me. Now, what the hell is going on?"

Jackson was closer to coming to in the jeep and Scott panicked.

"What's happening?" He asked.

"Jackson, I'm sorry, but-" Scott punched Jackson in the face and knocked him out cold.

Back outside, "The truth, Stiles." The Sheriff demanded. Stiles took a deep breath.

"The truth is that we were here with Danny. He just broke up with his boyfriend, so, we were just trying to take him out and get his mind off things. That's it." She lied and the Sheriff believed it. As the Sheriff lets them go, Scott and Stiles try to figure out where exactly they could hide Jackson. Stiles, then had an idea.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked her. Stiles smacked her lips.

"By now, don't you think that's a **given**?"

"I was just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother."

* * *

Near the club, Chris Argent returned to his SUV and briefed Gerard on the events inside Jungle. Seven were paralyzed and the authorities suspected it was drugs. This belief was bolstered by the eyewitness reports of a demonic monster on the dance floor, but both Chris and Gerard knew better.

Chris remembered what happened earlier with the kanima and questioned Gerard's actions for just standing there as the kanima circled him. Gerard claimed it was intuition that he thinks he knows what it is and that it plays by certain rules that don't bend easily. He then swallows a handful of pills. Chris wondered if they should put a hold on Derek until they get the new creature situation figured out. And the topic of Isaac is brought up.

"That if this thing bothers Derek enough to bring him out of his little hole, then we might have an opportunity. He may use Isaac Lahey. What did I teach you is the best way to eliminate a threat?" Gerard explained.

"Get someone to do it for you." Chris replied.

* * *

Jackson awakens in a metal room and bumped his head. He noticed that he was chained and shackled to the floor. He realized that he was in some kind of police van and he knew exactly who's to blame for his predicament.

"Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!" He called out. Just outside, both Stiles and Scott heard him.


	12. Frenemy Pt 2

Jackson was in a foul mood, when Stiles gave him some food. He was practically rattling in the shackles and chains. "Let me out now!" He demanded, his face filled with anger and annoyance, but Stiles remained unfazed by his yelling.

"You know, I put those pants on you, okay. **One** leg at a time with the displeasuring fact of being up close and **personal** with your junk. Gotta say not the highlight of my day." She told him. He gave her a glare. "So don't think this is fun for me either. You know we're actually doing you a favor?" She told him. Jackson's face clearly showed that he didn't believe her.

"**This** is doing me a favor?" He questioned noting the shackles and chains.

"Yes. You're– you're killing people. To **death**." There's a look of question on Jackson's face. Stiles nodded at the expression. "Yeah. And until we can figure out how to stop you, you're gonna stay in here. I'm sorry. Now you want the ham and cheese, or the turkey club?" Jackson took a random sandwich from her hand.

"You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?" He asked her. His voice was hard and still.

Stiles took a bite of the sandwich that remained in her hand. And showed him his phone. "I got that covered."

* * *

In Gerard's office at school, Allison got questioned by her grandfather. He wanted to know where she was during the kanima attacks of the night before. She claimed she was studying with Landon, but she could tell he doesn't believe her. He quoted Sun Tzu's The Art of War, when asked if she knew what it meant Allison simply replied, "In order to win a battle, one must know everything they can about their enemy."

Gerard admitted that he doesn't believe her because he thinks she is protecting her friends. He got behind her chair and places two fingers on her neck to feel her pulse as he questioned her. Allison easily lied about Jackson and Scott's involvement. Gerard also informed her that the police were looking for Jackson and that her pulse jumped, when he questioned her. She retorted saying that he scared her and he apologized. On her way back to class, Allison noticed a number of new surveillance cameras have been installed all over the school.

Allison tried to get Scott's attention during their English class before the bell rung, but just as Scott was about to respond a familiar voice entered the classroom, "I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today, and had to leave early. So, unfortunately, you're stuck with me as a substitute. Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are? Mr. McCall, how 'bout you?" It's Victoria.

* * *

Stiles was still updating Jackson on his condition. "Scales? Like a fish." Jackson asked her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"More like a reptile and your claws have this liquid that paralyzes people, and you have a tail." She told him.

"I have a tail?" Stiles nodded her head. "Can I use it to **strangle** you?" He asked angrily. Stiles could clearly tell he wasn't buying anything she was saying. She then went over the recent events that had happened with the kanima, but Jackson claimed he remembers none of it.

"All right, well, tell me this. On the night of the first full moon, what happened?" She asked him. He looked into her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He almost looked disappointed.

* * *

Stiles was outside giving Jackson a minute to collect himself. After all, he was just exposed to information overload. She continued texting his parents to keep the suspicion down.

"Oh, my God." She cried, when Allison appeared out of nowhere.

"They know." She told her clearly out of breath.

"What?"

"They know Jackson's missing." Allison told her. Stiles showed her the phone.

"No, they can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue." She held up Jackson's phone.

Allison shuddered. "My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. They know." Stiles looked at the phone in horror. That means they were tracking the phone via. GPS. and to make matters even more worse, Stiles turned on the police radio in the van.

"_All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival. Proceed with caution."_ Dispatched ordered.

Stiles motioned Allison to get into the passenger seat as she started up the van.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere very far from this." Stiles replied and threw Jackson's phone, while it was ringing out the window.

* * *

Scott questioned Danny in the hospital. Wondering why Jackson would be mad at him. Danny explained that he was doing a favor for him fixing the video. Danny was reluctant to tell Scott about the video but Scott promised to get Danny's fake ID back from the cops if he tells.

Scott's mom stopped him in the hospital hallway and said Gerard called her and that Scott was failing two classes. She's worried he'll be held back a year. Scott promised to do better. Scott goes to Danny's car discovers that the tablet Danny told him about was missing.

Back in the woods, Scott met up with Allison and Stiles by the cliff that was overlooking Beacon Hills. He informed them of what he had learn.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott told them. They all exchanged worried glances.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison told them. She looked between Scott and Stiles.

"That would mean somebody else knows what he is." Stiles realized.

"Which could mean someone's protecting him." Scott offered.

"Like the bestiary says, "the kanima seeks a friend,"." Allison recited the information.

"So somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the kanima, but erases parts of it so he wouldn't know? That doesn't make sense. " Stiles said.

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison reasoned.

"Stiles remember that you said the only thing you found online about the kanima is that it goes after murderers. What if that's actually true?" Scott asked. Stiles shook her head.

"Obviously, that information turned out to be false. It tried to kill all of us, remember? I don't know about you two, but I haven't murdered anybody lately." Stiles declared.

Scott had to think for a moment, he remembered the night at the Lahey house. "But I don't think that it was actually trying to kill us. Remember when we were at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us, didn't it?"

Allison nodded in agreement. "He's right, it ran right by us."

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanic's garage." Scott reminded Stiles. Stiles gave him that.

"Well, yeah, but it tried to kill me and Derek in the pool." She remembered.

"Did it?" Scott inquired.

"It would've. It was waiting for us to come out."

"Could it be possible that it trying to keep you in?"

Stiles bit her lip and gave herself a shiver. "Why do I feel so **violated** all of a sudden?"

"Because there's something else going on. We don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson, or why someone's protecting him." Scott explained. None of it was making any sense.

""Know thy enemy."" Allison repeated, she noticed the Scott and Stiles watching her, "Just something my grandfather said." She explained. There was a moment of silence.

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved." Stiles piped up. Scott hits her around the arm.

"He **risked** his life for us. Against Peter, you remember that?" Scott told her. Of course, Stiles did. If it hadn't been for Jackson Stiles was sure she would be dead right now.

"Yes, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by **supposedly** risking his life for us, it's funny." She deflected.

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's not still worth saving." Scott told her. Stiles knew he was right.

"It's always **something** with him, though." She whined.

"You're beginning to sound like Derek, Jackson doesn't know what he is doing." Scott told her.

Stiles was offended by the comment. "Hey, that was completely **uncalled** for, don't compare me to him."

"You remember when I almost killed you? I had someone to stop me. He has **nobody**." Scott told her.

"That's his own fault." Stiles told him, but deep down she knew she was going to help Jackson no matter what.

"Doesn't matter. If we can save him, we should try." Scott told her. Stiles nodded her head in agreement. Just inside the van Jackson overheard the conversation and a tear falls on his face.

"I gotta say Scott this new-found heroism is making me very attracted to you." Stiles told him. Scott gave her a push when he noticed that playful smile on her face.

"Shut up." He told her.

"No, seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec? Just to see how it feels." Stiles said with a laugh. Allison just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Stiles had left Allison and Scott in the woods. When she got into her room, fell onto her bed and lets out a loud groan.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. She opened her eyes to see that Derek appeared. Only this time he stood at her door.

"Oh look, who learned how to use the front door, which was totally **locked** by the way." Stiles told him. She didn't look in his direction.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"It's called relaxing." She told him. Derek sat by her side and it took everything in Stiles not to reach over and touch him. He could smell the woods on her and the anxiety and fear.

"Is there something going on?" He asked at her. Stiles shot up in an anger manner.

"You seriously didn't ask me that stupid question. Something is **always** going on Derek. You've been on a 'kill first ask later' rage the past few weeks! You went after Landon just because he didn't pass some stupid test. And look it's not even him." She told him and Derek didn't seem flinch. "Not to mention that you beat up Scott because he called you out on your power trip. Which you have been on by the way and to top it off you had Isaac and Erica try to borderline kill us." She huffed. Derek couldn't help, but notice how beautiful she looked when she was angry, especially at him.

"I told them just to scare you." He told her in a hard voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's not me, you should be apologizing to." She told him. They stared at each other for a moment, both feeling the want to feel contact. He placed a hand on her cheek and Stiles hissed at the touch, but didn't pull away.

"I'm going to make this right." Derek told her. He rubbed his thumb across her lips. He leaned forward placed a kiss on her lips. Automatically, she kissed him back. It was a sense of calm that he felt from her. He left of trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck. He gave it a small nip. This is how they were supposed to be, connected, not at each other's throats.

Stiles abruptly pushed him away as he had burned her. She moved away quickly and stood beside her desk.

"You need to leave." She told him. Derek could hear the crack in her voice and feel the mixed emotions that came from her. Derek walked over to her as she tried to get away from him, but Stiles managed to find herself between Derek and the wall.

"I **will** make this right." He told her in a hushed tone. He moved away from her and left. This time he used the window.

* * *

When Stiles went back to the woods, she discovered that Jackson had escaped. It also looked like he had transformed into the kanima. The teens realized that they couldn't handle the situation on their own anymore and both Allison and Stiles decided they both should tell their fathers about what was going on.

Allison rushed home only she found Landon waiting for her in her room. "I've been sitting here for an hour, waiting for you." Landon told her.

"I can't hang out right now, Landon." Allison said in a rush.

Landon didn't move from the bed. "I don't need anyone to **hang** out with. I need someone to **talk** to." Allison looked over at him, clearly Landon wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"I understand that it's important, but if it can just wait-" Allison began to say.

"Why is everyone always telling me to wait? Why can't anyone have "right now" available?"

Allison lets out a huge groan. "Because you can't have everything right now. You know what I need? I need someone to **translate** five pages of archaic Latin. Obviously, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." She told him.

Landon shrugged his shoulders. "I know archaic Latin." He said simply. Allison gave him a confused look. "I got bored with classical Latin." He reasoned.

"Just how smart are you?" Allison asked. Landon rolled eyes and held out his hand.

"Just show me the pages." Landon told her.

* * *

"You smell like Derek." Scott told her as they headed to the station.

"Can we not please?" Stiles begged. Scott could smell the mix of emotions on her. There was one seemed a bit stronger than the other.

"You love him, don't you." Scott said. It wasn't a question.

"Since you can tell when I lie I won't deny it." Stiles told him, "I'm in love with a 'kill first ask later' kinda guy." She confessed.

"Does he know?"

"No and he never will right." Stiles told him glaring. It was a clear hint.

"Right. Even though he could probably smell it."

"Enough smelling me alright. I've been sniffed one time too many for my liking."

Once Stiles and Scott got to the station and were about ready to see the Sheriff, they were surprised to see that Jackson was already there with David Whittemore, Beacon Hills best known lawyer.

Back at the Argent residence, Landon discovered that Ms. Morrell was wrong in her translation of the word "friend" as in the kanima seeks a friend. The passage actually reads, "the kanima seeks a **master**" meaning someone is controlling Jackson.

**My my look how things are turning out for everyone...**


	13. Restraint Pt 1

**Fair, warning I got super lazy with this chapter and the next one. Mainly cause my hand has been cramping up a lot lately. Every fanfic is allowed to have a sucky section, right? I also want to thank Pizzafan123 for the continued support. You're the best!**

In the woods, a man and woman argued in a small house trailer. They had been living there for some time now and the woman just about had enough. To make matters worse the lights went out and the man goes to investigate. Looking out the window the wife saw her husband talking to someone in a hooded sweat suit. The man pointed up and the kanima's tail whipped down from a tree and wrapped around the man's neck pulling him off the ground. She was immediately frightened as the hooded figure then pointed at the trailer. Next thing she knew, the man's body was thrown through the glass and landed on the table. She lets out as horrified scream as something pulled the body back outside again. The kanima crawled in through the broken window. It approached the terrified woman but seeing that she is pregnant it pulled away and left. This caused the woman to go into labor.

* * *

While Scott and Stiles waited on the Jackson situation, in the Sheriff's office, they get a call from Allison and she explained everything that she found out. "If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing, then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him." Allison reasoned.

"Or he doesn't remember." Scott told her.

"What if it's the same thing that happened with Landon?" Stiles asked. It would make sense.

"A fugue state?" Allison wondered.

"He'd have to forget everything. The murder-" Scott said.

_The killing of the garage mechanic._

"Getting rid of the blood." Allison stated.

_Jackson appeared to be in a trance as he showers rinsing off blood from his hands__._

"Yeah and there's the video and someone else helped him forget that." Stiles stated.

_On the night of the full moon and hooded figure tampers with the video camera__._

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott concluded.

"Are you **sure** Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison asked Stiles.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Landon somehow delayed it." She explained.

"So do we try and **convince** him he's not?" Allison offered.

"If it helps us find out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott told her.

"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" Allison asked. Scott and Stiles exchanged looks.

"Yeah, it's us. He'll talk to us. Right?" She asked hopefully. But she was wrong.

* * *

Jackson placed a restraining order against Stiles and Scott. They couldn't be no more than 50 feet from him and that included school. Once the order had been read the Sheriff tells both of them that they were lucky that Jackson didn't press charges against them.

Melissa was still upset over the whole thing as she and Scott walked out of the station. Scott could tell that his mother was just about at her limit.

"It's not just this." She said as she randomly stopped them in the hall. Scott looked at his mom who just about defeated, "Although, a restraining order is a new low that I didn't think that you would reach quite this soon. It's everything; the completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris for you to make up that chemistry test that you missed." She told him.

"I missed a chemistry test?" Scott asked in shock. Behind, Melissa stood Stiles with a sad look on her face.

"Really, Scott? Really?" She paused for a moment to collect herself. "I have to ground you. I am grounding you. You are grounded." She told him.

"What about work?" He asked. She considered it for a moment.

"Fine school and work, but no TV." She told him.

"My TV's broken." He said lamely.

"Then no computer."

"I need the computer for school." Scott reminded her. Melissa's grounding policy wasn't working out in her favor.

"Then no, uh-" Melissa started to say. She looked behind her and noticed Stiles leaning against the wall. "No Stiles." She declared. Both Scott and Stiles are shocked at the decision.

"What– no Stiles?" Stiles asked in shocked as she tried to make her way over to them.

"No **Stiles**!" Melissa yelled in a stern voice that causes Stiles to fall back. "And no more car privileges. Give me your keys. Give 'em to me!" Scott helplessly handed them over. Melissa struggled to take the keys off because her hands were shaking badly. "Oh, for the love of God." She mumbled. Her voice nearly cracked.

"Mom, you want me to-" Scott started.

"No." Melissa replied still struggling with the keys. Scott placed his hands over hers. She looked at him with a massive amount of sadness. "What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?" She asked him in a small voice.

"Do you really wanna know?" Scott asked her, but behind Melissa Scott could see Stiles shaking her head with 'you can't tell her everything motion'.

"Yeah. Is this about your father? It is, isn't it?" Melissa asked. Scott continued to look towards Stiles who nodded her head. Scott nodded his as well. "Okay, you know what, um– We'll talk about this at home. I'm gonna go get the car." Melissa told him and walked away.

Scott made his way over to Stiles. "I'm the worst son ever." He told her. Stiles looked over at his friend and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not exactly winning best daughter prizes." She told him and glanced what was happening right inside her father's office. Mr. Whittemore was clearly not happy about how the situation was being handled and was yelling at the Sheriff.

* * *

Back in Derek's lair, Derek informs Erica and Isaac that they both Scott and Stiles' help.

"And why is that?" Isaac questioned.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." Derek admitted.

"But they do?" Erica asked.

"They might. Stiles won't talk to me and we know that Scott won't either. That's why one of you to get on their **good** side." Derek told them.

"Erica should do it. Last time I encountered Stiles I got attacked with a bat." Isaac complained.

"You were supposed to **scare** her not attack her." Derek told him.

"She started it."

"Mm. Scott or Stiles?" Erica purred.

"Either." Derek said.

Both Erica and Isaac began to walk away. But Isaac doubled back. "You know, the full moon's coming, Derek." Isaac reminded him. Derek was holding a large chest and dropped it to the ground.

"I'm aware of that." He opened it up and pulled out all types of chains and cuffs.

"Oh my, those look comfortable." Erica said, with sarcasm.

"I thought you were going to teach us how to shift whenever we wanted." Isaac told him with a hint of anger.

"There hasn't been time." Derek replied.

Isaac wasn't delighted with that answer. "But if you have to lock us up during the full moon that means you're **alone** against the Argents."

"They haven't found us." Derek reasoned.

"**Yet**! So how about we forget the kanima?" Isaac suggested, but it more like he begged.

"We. Can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it." He remembered the look on the man's face when he encountered the creature. "He wasn't afraid– at all. I don't know what he knows or what he's planning. But I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first." Derek told them.

* * *

Allison, Scott, and Stiles met in the library. Only now they had to be super extra careful because thanks to Gerard, the school now was infested with security cameras watching their every move. It was sort of easy in the library. Allison posed as a student, who was looking for a random book, while Scott and Stiles were on the other side of the bookshelf. She handed them her tablet with the translations Landon made.

"It's everything Landon can translate. And trust me, he was very confused." She whispered to them. It was the library after all, but there could've also been some wondering ears as well.

"Yeah, what'd you tell him?" Scott asked.

"That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Allison replied as if it was the dumbest thing in the world.

"I **am** part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles told them. Both Scott and Allison gave her judgment eyes.

"Does it saying anything on how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked breaking the silence.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about the murderers." Allison replied.

"Yes!" Stiles lets out a whispered cheer, "why am I **excited** about that?" She questioned aloud, but mainly to herself. Scott smacked her on the head. Stiles shot him a look for the assault.

"It calls the kanima a weapon of **vengeance**. There's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the kanima to execute murderers in his village." Allison recited.

"All right, see? Could be used from good."

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." Allison finished.

"Whoa, major backfire." Stiles reacted.

"Here's the thing, though. The kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be-"

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." Scott said reading off the translation.

"The words therapy come to mind. Which is something Jackson could really use." Stiles told them. Allison had a thought.

"What if it has something to do with his parents? His **real** parents." She asked picking up a random book.

"Yeah, does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked, looking over at Stiles. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Landon might. But if he doesn't then we would have to go straight to Jackson, who by the way has a restraining order against us." She told Allison pointing between herself and Scott.

"Well, he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself." Allison offered.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked. Stiles bumped him on the shoulder.

"Dude, you have a make-up test, remember." Stiles reminded him. Scott lets out a sigh.

"If he does anything, you run the other way." Scott told Allison.

"Like what exactly?" Allison asked. Stiles rolled her eyes and stuck her head through the shelf.

"He means if he does anything evil." Stiles explained.

* * *

Melissa was trying to get some housework done, when she noticed that Scott's door was opened. "Really, Scott?" She said noticing the mess inside. She quickly picks up the mess and was about to leave when her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Am I gonna do this? Am I gonna do this? No, I am gonna go to work. I am gonna go to work. I am just gonna straighten up. Just a little bit. Just a tad. He won't even know I was here." The urge to snoop overpowered her and she started flinging stuff out of drawers and riffled through his books. Eventually she finds a 12 pack box of condoms but when she upends it, there is only one left.

While Scott was taking his make-up test, Allison followed Jackson down to the locker room at school. Just as she was about to enter when the door opens and Matt stepped out. Somehow she found herself invited her a rave that was happening that Friday. She heard a chocking noise coming from inside the locker room.

"Jackson?" She called out. She heard running water.

"In here." Jackson called back, she made her way to the showers and noticed how naked Jackson was. She made a shocked expression. "Is something wrong?" He taunted.

Allison quickly covered her eyes. "Y–you could've warned me."

"You're the one that walked into the **boys**' locker room." He told her.

"I thought I heard you-I th-forget it." She tried to leave, but he blocked her way out.

"Did you wanna talk about something?"

"We can talk later." She chocked out.

"No. Let's talk now."

Allison knew that she was in trouble. Her heart was already racing. He began taunting her about how the werewolves would turn on her and her family, about Scott and their relationship. She then grabbed at his throat and tried to take him down but he landed on top of her. And like that it seemed Jackson to confused as to what was happening. It was then Scott shows up and both of them fight, breaking a sink, a tile wall and knocking over several lockers.

* * *

Stiles wasn't having much luck either. Landon wasn't willing to tell her anything about Jackson's real parents, but it seemed like he knew something. "But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" She tried.

"Was that a question?" Landon asked with a smirk on his face. Stiles wasn't sure anymore.

"It felt like a question."

"Well– Tell me if this feels like an answer." He began walking away, "No." He said over his shoulder. Stiles followed him helplessly.

"Landon! Landon, come on! La– wait!" She is suddenly grabbed by Erica and pushed against a wall. "Ouch, Erica."

"Why are you asking Landon about Jackson's real parents?" She asked. Stiles noticed that Erica had her claws out.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" Stiles asked indicating at the camera that was in the corner. Erica retracted her claws when she noticed the camera as well.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here. In Beacon Hills cemetery." Erica told her. She walked away, but Stiles quickly followed.

"Do you know how they died?" Stiles asked. Erica stopped and turned her direction towards Stiles.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're so interested." Erica told her, when Stiles didn't answer the answer was clear. "It's him, isn't it?" Erica asked looking at her.

"What? Who? Him who?" Stiles asked, trying to play it off.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him. It's Jackson." Erica, then walked away. Stiles knew exactly where she was headed. They were now close to the locker room and Stiles was begging Erica not to tell Derek.

"You can't tell Derek, okay? There's a lot more to this that you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people lives." Stiles begged.

Erica was about to respond, when both Stiles and her noticed water coming from under the locker room door. In that moment, Scott lunged through the door and landed in the hall in front of Stiles. Jackson followed and continued to wrestle with Scott. Erica was able to get a hold on Jackson as Stiles held Scott back. Matt arrived on the scene and noticed Allison's tablet. He picked it up, wipes away some water and sees the bestiary translation. He quickly emailed it to himself, without anyone noticing and handed it back to her. Mr. Harris appeared out of nowhere and gave all of them, including Matt, detention.


	14. Restraint Pt 2

Victoria Argent was monitoring the CCTV feeds in the school office when Mrs. McCall showed up. She informed her that Scott and Allison are still dating and are apparently sexually active. Victoria couldn't help but ask if the condoms might have been used with some other impressionable young girl with severely low standards. Trying not to take offence, Melissa explained that Allison is the only girl Scott has ever talked about like that.

Landon and his stalker were talking by the lockers. He asked if he has plans after school and Landon told him of course. Stalker boy told him to cancel so he could show Landon something and also he wanted Landon to bring the flower.

* * *

Detention was held in the library. Matt, Jackson and Allison sat at one table, Erica sat at one by herself, and Scott and Stiles sat another together. Matt opened up the bestiary translation on his tablet and muttered the word "kanima" aloud within earshot of Allison. Scott was still fuming over Jackson and decided that Stiles' plan to kill Jackson suited him just fine.

"Look who's starting to sound like Derek now. We're trying to save him." She reminded him, but Scott couldn't stop glaring over at Jackson. She looked over at Matt. A sudden thought came to her mind. "Hey. What if it's Matt? I mean, this whole thing comes back to the video, right?"

Scott nodded his head. "Danny did say that Matt noticed the footage missing."

Stiles clapped her hands together. "Exactly! He's trying to throw suspicion off himself."

Scott couldn't tell what exactly his friend was thinking. "So he makes Jackson kill Isaac's dad, one of Argent's hunters, and the mechanic working on your jeep?" Stiles nodded her head. "Why?"

"Because…he's evil." Stiles told him. She never did like him. Something felt off about him. Scott made a huffing noise.

"You just don't like him." Scott told her. Stiles slouched in her chair.

"The guy bugs me. I'll admit, but just look at his stupid face." Stiles urged. Scott looked over and only saw an innocent classmate.

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles' fit. "Any other **theories**?" He asked.

At the moment, Jackson suddenly left the library complaining of a headache. Mr. Harris followed him out telling them not to leave their seats. Once Harris was out of the room, Stiles and Scott joined Erica at her table.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died." Scott told her. Erica gave him a smug grin. "Talk."

"It was a car accident. My dad was the insurance investigator, and every time he sees Jackson in his Porsche, he makes a comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's 18." She explained.

Stiles is shocked. "So Jackson gets richer when he turns 18?" Erica gave her a "Mhmm."

"There's something so **deeply** wrong with that." Stiles commented.

"You know what? I could try to find the insurance report on my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

Erica opened up her laptop and started pulling up an accident report and Scott got called to the office. Looking over Erica's shoulder, Stiles reads the report.

"Whoa, look the dates." Stiles huffed.

Erica read off the screen. "Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA. The estimated time of death– 9:26 P.M., June 14, 1995."

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th." She told her.

Mr. Harris returned with Jackson in tow. He does look better, but was still shaken. Everyone was about ready to leave, but Mr. Harris stopped them.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Uh, yes, I'm leaving. But **none** of you are." He placed his hands onto two carts filled with library book. "You may go when you're done with the re-shelving. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

* * *

Scott was confronted by Mrs. Argent. She sharpened pencils in an electric sharpener while explaining that his behavior and involving Allison in the activities that led to the detention was unacceptable. She informed he's lucky that she is there to explain away things like a sink being ripped from the locker room wall. She then asked if he is having sex with Allison. While she's waiting for an answer, she sharpened a pencil down to a tiny numb. Scott assured her they're not having sex. She removed the pencil from the sharpener, it is about an inch and a half long, and holds it up. She stares the tiny phallus for a moment before saying that she certainly hopes they are not. Scott could hear the threat in her voice.

Scott joined back the crew and begins re-shelving the books.

"It means he was born after his mom died by c-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles told them. Down a couple of rows both Jackson and Matt were shelving books as well. But for some reason Jackson began to notice that the book titles and the name changing. Matt took noticed of his odd behavior, but Jackson brushed him away.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked. It was the really question that needed to be answered.

"The word all over the report is "inconclusive."" Stiles responded. In other words, they had no idea.

"Then his parents could have been **murdered**?" Scott asked.

"It would **fit** with the kanima myth." She told him.

"But for who? Jackson or the person controlling him?" Allison asked. They exchanged desperate glances.

"We **have **to tell him." Scott told them.

"He's not gonna l-" Stiles began, but Scott left to talk to Jackson.

Instead of finding Jackson Scott found Matt unconscious on the floor with a visible scratch on the back of his neck. The kanima jumped from stack to stack over Scott's head and crashed into light fixtures and knocking down ceiling tiles. Scott ended up wolfing out. Stiles and Allison took cover, but Jackson goes after Erica and incapacitated her.

Recovering from the attack, Allison, Scott, and Stiles noticed how Jackson seemed possessed, like a marionette with someone pulling the strings, as he wrote on the chalkboard, _"Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you_". He then jumped through a window and disappeared.

They heard Erica make a helpless sound and noticed that her body is shaking. "Whoa, hey, hey, hey, hey! She's having a seizure." She told Scott as she held Erica in place.

Allison checked on Matt. "He's alive." She announced.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles told him.

"Take me to Derek." Erica managed to say. Scott gave Allison a helpless look.

"Go." She told him, just as Stiles called out to him, but Scott didn't want to leave her alone.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Scott told her, but Allison gave him a sad look.

"She can't take her alone. Not like that. And Matt I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go." Allison pushed. Scott still didn't think it was right despite Allison's reassurance.

* * *

Once they got to Derek's lair Erica still wasn't recovering from the seizure. Derek took Erica from Scott's arms as he placed her on the floor. Both Stiles and Scott both got down beside them. "Hold her up." Derek commanded to Scott. Scott does and Stiles took hold of Erica's hand.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked him. There was panic and fear in her eyes, when Derek looked over at her. She cared about his pack? Even after everything they had done.

"She might, I-" He took a hold of Erica's arm. "Which is why this is gonna hurt." He broke Erica's arm the same way he did Isaac's. Erica lets out a scream of pain.

"Dude was that necessary?!" Stiles snapped at him.

"It'll trigger the healing process, but the venom still as to come out." Derek still hadn't let go of Erica's arm. "This is where it's **really** gonna hurt." He twisted the arm and Erica screamed in more pain, gripping hard onto Stiles' hand.

"Erica I know it hurts, but please try not to crush my hand." Stiles told her.

"Sorry," Erica told her. The pain quickly subsided and Erica appeared to have slowly recovered. "Thanks Stiles."

"No big. Just glad you're okay." Stiles told her with a smile. Derek watched the scene in front of him. It made him wish that Stiles would smile at him like that. He got up and left, while Scott checked on Erica.

"You know who it is." A voice came from behind him. It was Stiles.

"Jackson." He admitted. Stiles wrinkled her nose. It was starting to become a habit when she got highly agitated or angry. She walked over to him with her arms crossed.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" The guilty look on Derek's face said it all. "We'll help you." Stiles told him, looking at him straight in the eye. She and Scott came to the conclusion on the way there. Derek couldn't get rid of the shock and confusion on his face, but Stiles also noticed the look of protest on his face.

"What do you mean we? You-" Derek began to say, but Stiles silenced him with a finger.

"Scott will help as part of your pack, just until we can save Jackson. I don't care if you don't want me in. I'm in it already. We have one condition. We're gonna **catch** him, not kill him." She told him in a stern voice.

Derek could feel that there was something else. "And?" He asked her.

"And we do it my way." Scott's voice echoed through the air. Both Derek and Stiles turned to see Scott with a serious expression on his face.

"Fine, but I have a condition as well." Derek looked back at Stiles, who looked at him. He took a hold of her hand. When he removed it, there was the arrowhead necklace. Stiles had a look of protest as well, but she didn't get anything out. "Wear it or I'll make sure you don't get involved at all."

"Why? As an alpha you don't anything to feel connected to me."

"It'll make me feel better." He admitted.

Stiles made a face before putting it on. "This doesn't change anything." She told him blankly.

"I don't expect it to." Derek told her. Once she had it on she could feel the tug between them. They both could feel what the other wanted, neither one of them wanted to deal with their emotions just yet.

* * *

Landon couldn't find the flower that his stalker had given him, he couldn't find it anywhere. He even attempted to go back to the spot where the stalker gave it to him, but had no such luck. He happened to look at the gate where the stalker had walked through earlier. He begins walking through the wood barefooted as if he was in a gaze. He came upon a beautiful home and went inside. It is deserted except for a wardrobe with a mirrored door and scattered leaves on the floor.

"Hello?" He called out. It seemed that was he in what could've been a living room.

"Over here." A voice called back. Landon turned around and saw his stalker standing by the mirrored door.

"Is this your house?" He asked.

The stalker gave him a nod. "It was. I'll tell you all about it. But first did you bring the flower?"

Landon shook his head in guilt. "I couldn't find it." He admitted. Landon knew that he hadn't thrown it out. He just had no idea of were it could be.

"That's okay. But since you don't have it, I'm gonna need that kiss." The stalker told him. He placed a hand under Landon's chin and tilted it back. In a flash, Landon could feel his lips on the stalker.

Landon opened his eyes and looked in the mirror noticed that he was not kissing a young man about his own age but a burned and bloodied Peter Hale.

"Is something wrong?" The real Peter then appeared in front of him.

Landon broke away going into shock. The beautiful house that he thought he was in slowly transformed into be the burned Hale house. He backed away before collapsing against the fireplace.

"I'm so sorry, Landon." Peter, then appeared right beside him. Landon looked over at him with tears forming. "Must be confusing, but hey at least you're not crazy. Not completely anyway. You're strong kid believe it or not and personally I think that you're gonna pull through with a minimal amount of post-traumatic stress. Of course there are chances of having disturbing nightmares." Landon looked away still in a daze of what was exactly happening as Peter continued. "I had a plan, you know. It was a good plan. Unfortunately, it didn't work out. But that why life has taught me that you need a back-up. That would be you. Your immunity makes you a perfect plan b. You wouldn't turn or die. But you would be able to do– One very **important** thing. Do you know what that is, Landon? Landon!"

Just like that Peter seemed to have vanished into thin air. Looking down at his hands Landon realized that he was holding something. He opened them and held a wolfsbane bloom. Under the floor at Hale House, Peter Hale's body, dead and buried.

**At first, I was going to get Stiles and Derek back together in this chapter, but I was 'nah' give them more time. Soon though maybe...if I stop being stubborn myself :)**


	15. Raving Pt 1

**Oh look at that it's update time yay! I just realized I'd be done with fanfic by this coming Friday (if my update calcutaions are correct.) So I legit would have finished this entire season in two weeks? Crazy, right? I guess season 3 will have a lot of expections update wise, but I may go back to the old update schedule. Not sure yet. But let's not worry about that. Onto this season! Enjoy!**

A text message caused Jackson to leave school and drive to a warehouse where a line of kids, including Matt, were trying to buy tickets to a "secret show". Jackson didn't look like he was in control, in fact he still looked as if he was being played like a puppet. Matt noticed Jackson's unusual behavior.

"Hey, Jackson. Not here to punch me again, are you?" He asked him, nervously. He thought that Jackson punched him that day in the library. "Wanna– wanna go ahead of me in line?" Matt asked, but Jackson only responded by walking ahead of him.

Scott was lurking keeping an eye on Jackson. He joined and called out to Matt.

"What?" Matt answered and he noticed Scott in line.

"How much are tickets?" Scott asked, it was all part of the plan that Derek, Stiles and him made in order to catch both Jackson and the one controlling him.

"$75." Matt told him. Scott winced his face. He knew he didn't have that type of money laying around.

"Can I borrow some money?" Scott asked hopeful. Matt at first rolled his eyes, but he was too nice of a guy not to help out.

"Yeah, how much?"

"$75." Scott replied with a weak smile. He got another eye roll from Matt as Matt shook his head and ignored Scott.

In front of the line, Jackson focused on the woman selling tickets behind the wooden bars of a freight elevator. "How many?" She asked him. He held up one finger. She gave him a ticket as he handed her the money. She noticed his strange behavior. "Let's go. Let's get out of here. Let's go." She told the men she was with in a rush. As the elevator went up neither Jackson nor the woman break eye contact.

* * *

Stiles and her father were having a late dinner at the Sheriff's station. They were eating in his office when the Sheriff took a bite of his burger he made a face of disgust. "Oh good God, what the hell is this?" He asked, trying not to spit out the god-awful sandwich.

"Veggie burger." Stiles told him. Completely unfazed by her father's disgust.

"Stiles, I asked for a hamburger." The Sheriff told her.

Stiles rolled her eyes at her father's complaint. "Well, veggie is **healthier**. We're being healthy." She told him. The Sheriff made a groaning noise.

"Are you **trying** to ruin my life?" He asked her. Stiles gave him a small smile.

"Opposite of yes. I'm trying to **extend** your life, okay? Could you just eat it, please?" She asked him. "And tell me what you found." She casually slid in.

The Sheriff shook his head. "Haha nice try, but no. I'm not sharing confidential police work with a teenager." Stiles gave him a shocker look, but then she noticed a board that was hanging behind her father on a wall. On it, all the evidence of the recent killings were spread out in photographs and scraps of paper.

"Is that it on the board **behind** you?" She asked him pointing at it.

"Don't look at that." He told as she tried to. The Sheriff tried to block her view of it.

"Dad?!" She whined trying to get a better view, but the Sheriff continued to block her view.

"Avert your eyes."

"Okay." She said in defeat, but that didn't stop her from stealing another glance at the board.

"Hey!" Her father noticed.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I see arrows pointing at pictures. That means you probably found out something, right?" She asked him. The Sheriff tried to figure out what was going on in his daughter's head, but he knew he wouldn't know and it was obvious she wasn't going to let up on the board.

"Okay, I did find something. Mechanic and the couple who were murdered. They all had something in common." He admitted to her.

Stiles' eyes lit up. "All **three**?"

The Sheriff nodded his head, "You know what I always say. One's an accident. Two's coincidence."

"Three's a pattern." Stiles remembered.

"The mechanic, the husband, the wife– all the same age. All 24." The Sheriff told her. The woman from the trailer died later after giving birth, but it wasn't from complications of the birth. Someone had murdered her.

"That's weird, but what about Isaac's dad? He wasn't even close to the age of 24."

They both looked at the board and began pulling everything out about the murders that have been occurring.

"Which made me think that either "a," Lahey's murder wasn't connected or "b," the ages were a coincidence, until I found this, which would be "c." Did you know that Isaac Lahey had an older brother named Camden?" He asked her as he read the file. Stiles looked over at it.

""Died in combat"?" She questioned. The Sheriff gave her an approving look.

"If he were alive today he'd be the same age."

Stiles' mind began working at warp speed. "Now what if same age means same class– I mean, did you think of that?" She asked him, looking at the other files.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I would've." He answered, but he noticed how Stiles gave him a doubtful look, "I just got Lahey's file two hours ago." He confessed.

"**Two** hours? Dad, people could be dying." She told him in a 'how could you' manner.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you." He told her with sarcasm. Stiles ignored the sarcastic tone in the Sheriff's voice. She began shuffling through the files until she came across the 2006 Beacon Hills yearbook.

"Okay, this is it. Class of 2006. They all went to Beacon Hills. Including Isaac's brother." She told him. She handed him the book.

"Well, they could have had the same classes together. They could've-" The Sheriff began while he flipped through the book.

"What?" She asked him noticing his facial expression. The Sheriff pointed at a picture.

"Same teacher." He told her. Stiles looked at where he was pointing at. It was a picture of Harris.

"Harris. They were all in his class?" She asked in confusion.

"All four. And I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this kid, this is definitely a pattern. We need names and faces." He pointed at the class picture.

"Which ones?"

"Everyone in that chemistry class. If the killer's not done killing-"

"One of them's next." She concluded.

* * *

Chris and Allison were in the morgue with the latest kanima victims. Chris stood beside the metal tables, while Allison stayed by the door.

"Hmm. This one, Sean. Sean was killed by this thing Gerard says is a kind of shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries." Chris told her.

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night." Allison told him, Chris nodded his head in approving manner.

"South American legend we know of calls it the kanima." He pointed at the other body. "This one, Jessica. She was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was done by someone else. We think it's a person who's controlling this other shapeshifter. That means two killers, Allison. One **human**, one not." He told her. Allison tried to act shocked by the news.

"You know, the question I had after Gerard first told me about our family– "why us?" He quoted me Winston Churchill. "The price of greatness is responsibility." Personally, I think it's more about knowledge. What we know the truth and that makes us **responsible**, for a young couple, their newborn daughter, anyone that doesn't have the power to defend themselves. Are you starting to get it?" He asked her with serious eyes. Allison could see where this was going.

"I get that this an **interrogation **and not a lecture." She told him.

"That depends on what you know. I know what happened in the library. Cameras didn't catch everything, but do you really think some high school fight could explain that amount of damage?" He questioned as he walked over to her. "We know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was **orphaned**. What you know makes you responsible. It makes you responsible for this." He pointed at the bodies behind him.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Everything. Something that can lead us to answering the one question that might mean everything. Who **controls** the kanima?" He told her.

* * *

Scott met up with Derek at the animal clinic, but to his dismay Derek brought along Isaac. "What's he doing here?" Scott asked as they made their way in. Isaac and he exchanged unpleasant glances.

"I need him." Derek told him simply.

"I don't trust him." Scott told him as if Isaac wasn't around.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Isaac shot at him. Derek rolled his eyes at the betas bickering.

"You know what? And Derek really doesn't care. Now where's the vet? Is he gonna help us or not?" Derek told them.

Deaton appeared from the corner of the waiting room. "That depends. Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?" Deaton asked them.

"Kill him." Derek answered quickly. Deaton shot Scott a look.

"**Save** him." Scott told him, while shooting daggers at Derek. "We're here to save him."

In the back room, Deaton produced a spice rack of small jars. Each is labeled with a symbol. Isaac reached out to touch them, but Derek pulled his hand away.

"Watch what you touch." Derek warned him.

"So, what are you?" Isaac asked as Deaton shuffled through the rack, "Some kind of **witch**?

Deaton gave Isaac an unimpressed look. "No, I'm a veterinarian." He replied after a beat, Isaac made an "O" expression. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open suggestions." Scott stated.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac offered.

Derek shook his head. "We already tried. I nearly took its head off. And Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." He told them.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked.

"Well, one. Stiles noticed that it can't swim." Derek told Deaton. The vet gave a thinking nod.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?" Deaton wondered.

"No. He's the captain of the swim team." Scott told him.

"So really, you're trying to catch **two** people. The puppet and the puppeteer. One killed the husband, while the other killed the wife. Why is that?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too, and she was possibly murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too." Isaac questioned.

"Are you saying your father was a murderer?" Scott asked in shocked. Isaac gave him a stone expression.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac replied casually.

Deaton, who was in the middle of a thinking process, spoke again. "The book says they're bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him? What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?"

"You mean like mates?" Isaac asked.

Derek shook his head. "Being mates is completely different from this. Mates are already connected. It's also about a sense of family and security. This right here is about controlling someone random for **vengeance**." Derek informed him.

"So we can catch them. Both of them." Scott told him.

* * *

It was a new day and another day from lacrosse practice. Scott and Stiles were already out in the gym. "There's got to be some other way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked her as he put on his gear.

"I doubt it. It's a secret show. There's only one way. Hence secret." She told them. Just then Matt approached them.

"Hey. Either of you know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt asked them.

"Just forget about it. Nobody got hurt." Stiles told him.

Matt gave her an offended look. "I–I had a concussion." He told her.

"Nobody seriously hurt." She told him.

"I was in the E.R. for six hours." Matt told her. Stiles rolled her eyes.

"You want to know the truth Matt? I'm sorry, but your bump on the head is about that **high**," she indicated to the ground, "On our list of problems right now."

Scott noticed the hurt expression on Matt's face. "Are you okay?" He asked him. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either."

"Are they still selling?"

"Uh, no, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. Sounds like everyone's gonna be there." Matt told him and walked away.

"I don't like him." Stiles said to Scott. "Are you sure about this?"

"Last time Jackson didn't finish the job, the person controlling him had to. So what do you think they're going to do this time?"

"Be there to make sure it happens."

Just then Coach Finstock appeared onto the gym floor. The players gathered around him, including Stiles.

"Can anybody tell me where the hell Jackson is and why he missed morning practice?" Finstock demanded.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on him." She whispered to Scott. Finstock must have heard her because next thing Stiles knew she had his attention.

"Stilinski! Jackson?" Coach asked her.

"Coach, you do know I'm not on the team, right? Besides I haven't seen him since the last time I saw him." She told him.

"You might as well be. Now answer the question."

"Last time I saw him?" She struggled for a second, "Was **definitely** the time I saw him last."

Coach narrowed his eyes at her before turning his attention toward Danny. "Yeah, again. Danny, tell Jackson no missing practice this close to the championships, okay?" Danny replied with a nod of the head. "That goes for all of you." Finstock told the players before he walked away, "I should be coaching college." With that comment, the players dispersed.

Stiles and Scott began to nag Danny about the two tickets they noticed he had, but Isaac pulled them away from him.

"How do you two losers even survive?" Isaac questioned them.

"What are we supposed to do? No one's even selling." Stiles asked him. In front of them, they see a classmate exchange money for tickets. Isaac had a smirk on his face.

"Wait here." He told him before he walked away.

Both Stiles and Scott had confused expression on their faces, "What is he gonna–?"Scott asked, just before Isaac began beating up the classmate with tickets.

"Ow. Oh, my– yup." Stiles winced looking at the scene. "That's **excessive**." As Isaac placed another blow on the student. "That'll bruise." He gave the student more hit until the student went down.

"Ow." Scott commented. Isaac approached them and pushed two tickets towards them.

"Wow, okay." She told him.

"Think of it as an apology from throwing you on the floor countless times and almost killing you." He told her with a smile. "Enjoy the show." He walked away.

* * *

Allison and Scott meet in the chemistry classroom. Scott remembers the conversation he had with her mother. He told Allison they should not be seen together and that he thinks she should be seen with other boys. Allison wasn't happy with the idea, but she did say that Matt has asked her out and Scott thinks this would be perfect.

He told her to make a big deal of it to her mom and even kiss Matt to sell the deception. They kissed not knowing that Allison's mom was standing right outside in the hallway watching them. She stared at the couple, her eyes filled with hate. Yep, cover was blown and they weren't even aware of it.

* * *

Scott and Stiles were at the animal clinic getting ready for the rave with Deaton. The goal was the same as always to capture Jackson and the one who was controlling him. "Ketamine?" Scott asked when Deaton had put the small bottle on the examination table.

"It's what we use on the dogs, just a higher dosage. It'll help slow Jackson down once you are able to get close to him." Deaton puts another jar on the table. The jar was filled with some kind of ash. "This is some of what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

Stiles was a bit shaken by it. Especially since the way Deaton weighed in on it. "Uh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Could you give me something that isn't so, you know? Nerve wracking." She asked him, but Deaton shook his head.

"It's from the Mountain ash tree, which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton explained to her.

"Okay, so then what? I just spread this around the whole building and then either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

Deaton nodded. "Doesn't sound too hard." Scott told them. That was when Deaton gave them that 'there's more to that than you think' look.

"There's more to it. Think of it like gunpowder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it. You need to be that spark, Stiles." Deaton told her.

"If you mean **light** myself on fire, I don't think I'm up for that." Stiles responded.

"Let me try a different analogy. I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing before first **imagining** where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and their mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish." Deaton explained.

"Force of will." She said, there's a bit of doubt in her voice.

"Stiles, if this is going to work. You're going to have to believe in it."

"So much for no pressure." She said grabbing the powder.


	16. Raving Pt 2

The night had fallen and the Argents and hunters were down in the basement getting ready for the rave. They were armed and ready, while Allison sat at the foot of the stairs. She wasn't happy with herself.

"Allison has learned that Jackson Whittemore will be there seeking his next target out of the crowd. Since we still have little clue as to just how strong he is, we need to be extremely cautious. When Allison has Jackson's location and has determined him to be at the optimal point where we can take him down, she'll signal me. "Optimal" meaning as far away from the crowd as possible. There will be no collateral damage tonight." Allison left the room in a huff. It didn't help that she also had that dreaded date with Matt as well. "Go ahead." Chris instructed Gerard once she's gone.

"Your young protégée there also appears to be under the impression that we are planning a trap." Gerard told him.

"She doesn't need to know any more than that." Chris told him as Gerard stood at the front of the table.

"For the rest of us then, let's be perfectly clear. You don't trap a creature this dangerous. You kill it."

* * *

Stiles was about to head out when she noticed her dad was walking up their driveway. It was a bit early for him to be home and he had this strange look on his face. He even walked right past her as if she wasn't there.

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked him. The Sheriff turned towards her with a sullen look.

"Nothing." He replied. She didn't have to be a werewolf to know he was lying. Especially when his gun wasn't in his holster.

"Oh. Where's your gun?" She asked, he was hiding something and she could tell.

"I left it at the station along with my badge."

Stiles caught her off guard. "What?"

"It's all right. We'll talk about this later." He started to walk away.

"Dad." She tried.

"Don't worry about it." He told her, she couldn't miss the disappointment in his voice.

"Dad!" She tried once more.

"It was decided that the daughter of a police chief stealing police property and having a restraining order filed against her by one of the town's most respected attorneys did not reflect well on the county."

"Are you saying they fired you?"

"Nah. Look, it's just a leave of absence. It's temporary. Don't worry about it though. We're going to be fine." The Sheriff told her.

"Dad. I don't get it. Why aren't you angry at me?" After all, she knew it was her fault. She hasn't been the most outstanding daughter this year.

"I don't know. Maybe I just don't want to feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my daughter." The Sheriff walked away, leaving Stiles feeling even worse than before.

Scott and Stiles got to the warehouse where the rave already started. Scott noticed how Stiles was quite on the way over. They went to the back on the jeep and Stiles began to unload everything that was needed for the night.

"You okay?" Scott asked. He could smell that something was bothering, but knew it would irritate her even more if he told her he knew something was up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She told without making eye contact. "Just grab the other bag."

"I can't. Remember Deaton said you have to do it alone." Stiles groaned and grabbed the bag.

"Okay, this plan is really starting to suck." She commented, but Scott didn't seem to hear her. He could smell a familiar scent from inside the warehouse. Scott ran inside.

"What? Scott!" She called out to him, but Scott didn't look back. "Yep, this plan officially sucks."

_Are you okay?_ Derek's voice popped into her head. There actually seemed to be a sense on concern this time.

_Didn't know you cared._ She told him bitterly.

_Stiles, despite the constant fighting. I do care about you._

_You have a funny way of showing it._

_We'll talk about this after we catch Jackson, okay?_

She didn't know what to really think anymore. _Okay._

* * *

Scott was surprised to see that Allison was at the rave with Matt. Allison excused herself from Matt to get to Scott. "What are you doing?" Scott asked her.

Allison was confused for a second. "You told me to go out with him."

"No, not here. You don't get it. We have a plan." Scott told her. He was about in near panic mode. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"You have a plan? Okay, okay. My father and Gerard, they're coming here." Allison confessed to him. This catches Scott off guard.

"What did you tell them?"

Allison admitted she told them everything and how Jackson was the kanima. "People are dying, Scott. What am I supposed to do?" She pleaded to him.

"You're supposed to trust me. This isn't going to work." Scott realized. At first Allison thought Scott meant them, but she wasn't willingly to let him walk away.

"What do you want me to do? Okay, I can fix it. Please, please, Scott. Just tell me." Allison begged him.

"Just stay out of the way." He told her, before he walked away.

Scott had managed to find Isaac and hand him the syringe. Originally, Scott was the one who was supposed to get to Jackson.

"Why me?" Isaac asked.

"Because I got to make sure that Argent doesn't completely ruin the plan. Try to get it into his vein. In the neck probably is going to be the easiest. So you find a vein, you jam it in there, and pull back on the trigger. Be careful." Scott told him.

"Oh, I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him."

Scott looked at Isaac with caring eyes. "No, I mean you. I don't want you to get hurt."

* * *

Just as Chris and a couple of hunters appeared at the warehouse, they come across Derek and Boyd. "Derek. Back off." Chris commanded.

Derek, however, wasn't in the mood to be taking orders tonight. "Back off? That's really all you've got? I got to be honest, Chris. I was really expecting more from the, uh, big, bad veteran werewolf hunter."

Chris held up his gun towards Derek and Boyd. "Okay, then. How about "didn't anyone ever tell you not to bring claws to a gunfight?"" The other hunters clicked their guns as well. Derek remained unimpressed.

"That one sounded pretty good." Boyd admitted with a sense of fear. Derek couldn't help, but roll his eyes at the beta's statement.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the music was pumping and the glow sticks were swaying as Jackson makes his way toward his next target. Erica blocked him by dancing and rubbing up against him. Isaac comes in from behind and was about to inject him when Jackson gets his claws out and scratched both of them.

"He belongs to me." A voice that clearly wasn't Jackson told them. Someway though Isaac manages to catch up to Jackson and injected him in the neck with the ketamine.

* * *

Stiles was busy walking around surrounding warehouse with the Mountain Ash, but luck clearly wasn't on her side tonight. She only had about a handful of it left and about 50 feet left to do. "Oh, no." She mumbled, she quickly calls Scott, but his phone goes straight to voicemail.

"Scott, pick up. Pick up now. Look, I got, like, 50 feet of ash left, and I'm out. Okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I don't know what to do. And I'm just standing out here and I'm– And I'm all alone," In the distance she could hear gunfire, along with the sound of werewolves howling. "And I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves, and I'm– and I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot all by myself with a handful of magic fairy dust. And I don't have enough." She hung up the phone and looked at the small pile in her hand back to the distance that still needed to cover the warehouse.

She noticed a car with a quote from Einstein. "Imagination is more important than Knowledge." She remembered what Deaton had said.

"Okay? Okay, come on, think. Um, okay. He said you got to believe. You **need** to believe. Come on, believe, Stiles. Just, uh– just picture it. Just imagine it working, okay? Just– imagine." She slowly began to walk, while dropping the ash onto the ground. It seemed like forever, but once she opened her eyes. She was amazed to see that she was able to get the 50 ft in. She made a fist bump in the air.

* * *

Scott was outside when an SUV came out of the dark and rams into him.

Matt and Allison were dancing when they run into their chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris and a young blond woman. Clearly, they were shocked to see their teacher outside school. He felt frustrated and compelled enough to explain that his date is 21. He then leaves grumbling about how he knew they would run into a student.

Matt and Allison still were in shock.

* * *

Stiles was able to meet up with Isaac and Erica, who had Jackson tied up to a chair, in some random storage space. She noticed that Jackson was unconscious. "He okay?" She asked them.

Isaac walked over to the unconscious Jackson. However, once Isaac managed to get close enough to touch him Jackson's arm wrapped his hand around Isaac's arm and twisted it. Isaac managed to get away.

"Okay, no one does **anything** like that again, okay?" Stiles demanded at them. Both Erica and Isaac agreed without a protest.

"Oh, I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out." Erica said.

"Let's just hope that whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight." Stiles told her. And just like a puppet Jackson's body moved slightly and the same voice from earlier spoke.

"I'm here. I'm right here with you." It told them.

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked. She could tell the voice wasn't his.

"Us. We're all here." The puppet replied.

"Are you the one killing people?" She asked closer to him. He was still bound and it didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon.

"We are the ones killing murderers." It replied, Jackson's facial figures look puppet-like as well.

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it."

"See, we got a little **rule** book that says you only go after murderers." She informed him.

"Anything can break if enough pressure's applied." It replied without hesitation.

"So all of them were murderers then?"

"All. Each. Every one."

"Well, who did they murder?"

"Me."

This caught them off guard, "Wait, what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"They murdered me. They murdered me." It replied. Just like that Jackson began to suddenly transform and breaking the bonds. Stiles quickly moved back.

"Okay, all right. More ketamine. The man needs ketamine. Come on." She told Isaac. Isaac held up the empty syringe. "You used the whole bottle?" She exclaimed at him, she then began pushing Erica out the door. "Out, everybody out."

They did managed to get out and shut the door. "Okay, find something to move in front of the door." But that plan was shot when Jackson managed to bust a hole into the storage space and escape.

They managed to catch up with Derek, who had escaped from the hunters. In her surprise, Derek gripped her into a hug.

"You okay?" He asked them. Erica and Isaac both nodded. Stiles pulled away from him.

"Hey, um, so we kind of lost Jackson inside, but it's-" She began to explain to him. She noticed how Isaac and Erica didn't cross the line. It was like they couldn't when they tried. "Oh, my God. It's working. Oh, this is– I did something." She had huge smile on her face.

* * *

Turned out it was Victoria who driving the vehicle. When he came to, Scott found himself face down in one of the back rooms of the warehouse.

Mrs. Argent has set up a cannabis vaporizer filled with wolfsbane. She explained to him she plans to kill Scott. As the vapor fills the room, Scott transformed, but he is incapacitated. She explained it will look like an accident, like Scott had an asthma attack and couldn't get to his inhaler in time. She has learned this scenario is believable through her access to the school medical records.

"Alpha, beta, but what are you, Scott? Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an omega. It's a miserable sound. The howl of a lone wolf." Victoria taunts at him.

"I'm not." He mumbled.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm not alone." Scott told her, just before he lets out a wolf howl.

Outside the barrier Derek heard Scott's howl and it sounded like he was in trouble. Stiles was still amazed and beyond happy that something actually went according to plan.

"Break it." Derek told her.

"What? No way." Stiles told him, not after all the trouble she went through with it.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled at her. This caught her by surprise.

"How do you know that?" She asked him. Derek grabbed her by the shoulders in a rough manner.

"Damn it Stiles, stop fighting with me at every turn. I just know now break it!" He shook her. Seeing that he meant business Stiles kicked the ash out the way and Derek bolted. Stiles was about to follow him.

_Stay right there_ Derek told her and she actually did.

* * *

"Allison please tell her I'm sorry." Scott pleaded just before he passed out. This caught Victoria's attention.

Derek managed to find Scott and gets attacked from behind by Victoria who is wielding a knife. They struggled. Derek got caught in the effects of the wolfsbane vapor as the older woman somewhat easily overwhelmed him, but Victoria managed to escape as Derek pulled Scott to safety.

Allison was in freak out mode after Matt tried kissed her, she left before he could apologize. She ran into Gerard outside the warehouse. "We better get you out of here." He told her noticing her panic state.

"It didn't work. None of it, none of it worked." She told him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. In fact, I'd say the prognosis isn't nearly as dire as it seems. Not nearly."

* * *

Jackson did manage to get to his victim and slashed her throat, it just took awhile for someone to notice and call the police. Sheriff Stilinski and Jackson's father arrived at the warehouse.

"You really think it's a good idea being here?" Mr. Whittemore asked him.

"I just want to know her name." He explained to him.

"It was Kara. Kara Simmons."

The Sheriff tried to find out the latest victim's name to see if it matches his theory about the chemistry class. It does not, she is the right age but is not listed as having been in the class with the other victims.

* * *

Stiles and Derek managed to get Scott to Deaton who tends to Scott. Scott was still unconscious and was placed on the examination table. "Thank you." Derek told him as Deaton left the room. Deaton gave them a small smile.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles asked him. She stood beside Scott with a worried expression.

"Deaton knows what he's doing." Derek assured her. He could still tell something was bothering her, but he didn't want to mention it. There was a pregnant moment of silence.

"The plan was a complete bust." Stiles told him. She looked at him with a sad expression. "We didn't find the master. Jackson killed someone else, Isaac **almost** got hurt, and Scott did get hurt. What if-" Stiles began on a tangent. Derek pulled her into his arms and it silenced her quickly.

"We'll find a way." He told her. He placed a kiss on top of her head, but Derek wasn't so sure if there was any hope left for Jackson. There was another moment of silence between them.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for saving Scott."

"He's pack," Derek told her. Stiles looked up at him, "And so are you. Actually you're more than that to me."

"Even after everything?"

"Even after." He told her. He gave her a small smile. To his surprise, Stiles leaned and kissed him. As much as Derek wanted to kiss her back he had to be sure. He pulled her away from him.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Stiles knew what he meant. He was asking if she was willing to give him a second chance.

"I'm sure." Derek didn't hear any ticks or skips. He pulled her back in for another kiss. He could feel another pull in the bond.

* * *

Out in the waiting area, Deaton has another visitor. "I can't decide if I admire your sentimentality or despise it." Mrs. Morrell told him in the darkness. She looked over at him with a straight expression.

"If I want your opinion, I'll make an appointment with the guidance office." Deaton told her with a hint of amusement.

"From the state of things, I think you could use a little guidance." She walked over to him with her arms crossed. "Are you really going to leave all of this up to a couple of kids?"

Deaton looked back and saw Derek holding onto Stiles as they stood beside Scott. "They're more capable than you think." He told her looking back.

"And are you going to tell them what's coming?"

"They've got enough to worry about."

**And to have some kind of a happy moment didn't I?**


	17. Party Guessed Pt 1

**Creeping closer and closer to finale. It's been quite the ride and I can't wait to see how things turn out. Because honestly, I keep freaking revising the last few chapters! Enjoy!**

Landon was dreaming, only he doesn't know it yet. In fact, it's not until he's in the shower when he hears someone calls out his name, something was off. He turned off the water and pulled back the curtain only to find himself on the lacrosse field in front of the crowd. He wasn't sure what was happening, he was wearing the same outfit he wore to the formal and he looked around and sees a crowd of people cheering his name and his eyes fell on one particular girl. She terrified and crying, more like she was distressed. Suddenly from the corner of his eye landed on Peter Hale walking onto the field heading in his direction. The first instinct he had was to run and he tried only to have Peter tackle him to the ground.

With a sudden jump Landon wakes up in his bed only to find dirt and a hallucination Peter Hale, relaxing in his bed. He quickly jumped out of it.

"Get out of my bed and leave me alone." Landon told him, with his voice shaking. Peter didn't budge and seemed quite amused at the boy.

"Unfortunately, I can't. Leave alone that is. At least not yet." Peter told him with a small laugh.

"Are you even **real**?"

"That question can be answered with "not yet" as well. I promise everything's going to get back to normal, Landon. All that you have to do is everything I say." Peter told him.

Somehow, Landon found himself walking down the stairs with Peter, who seemed very casual about the entire thing.

"Timing is key here, Landon. It all needs to happen by the next full moon. Do you know what they call the full moon in March? It's called the worm moon." Landon noticed his feet covered with worms and slightly freaks out. Peter paid him no mind as he led him to the kitchen. "They call it that because it's the last full moon of. Winter, and the worms would literally crawl out of the earth as it thawed. Kind of has the feel of a rebirth, doesn't it?"

"But the full moon is on Wednesday. That's my birthday."

In a vision Landon sees a party going on with all his classmates. "Exactly. And Landon's birthday is **always** the party of the year, isn't it? Everyone wants to go to this party. So we're going to make it a very **special** party." Peter told him. Around them people walked by as if they weren't even there.

"And what if I don't?" Landon asked.

"How about we just make a plan and stick to it." Suddenly, there's blood everywhere and everyone looked dead. "That way no one gets hurt." Peter warned him. Landon's body stiffened as Peter breathed on his neck.

"Why me?"

"Because Landon Martin is not only handsome, not only incredibly intelligent. He's immune."

"Immune to what?"

"They haven't told you." Peter replied, it didn't come out as a surprise either. "Bet you've felt like the last to know for a long time. Doesn't feel good, does it? You deserve to know everything. It's probably best if I just show you."

Peter revealed himself as The Alpha Werewolf busted through the kitchen window.

* * *

Scott had finally healed. Now Scott, Stiles, and Derek were back in the lair, trying to come up with some alternative plan. "We need a new plan, because next time, one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal." Derek told Scott. Stiles leaned on a pole.

"So we can't save Jackson." She stated at him. Derek looked at her with a blank expression.

"We can't seem to kill him either. I've seen a lot of things. I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon's just gonna make him **stronger**."

"But how do we stop him?" Scott asked him.

Derek looked down at his hands. "I don't know. I don't even know if we **can**." He admitted.

"Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it." Scott offered. He really couldn't see any other way and they were definitely running out of options.

"I'm the one who turned him. It's my fault." Derek reminded them. Stiles walked over to him and took his hand looking at him in the eyes. Derek was surprised by the gesture, but didn't show it.

"Yeah, but you didn't turn him into this." She gave him a slight smile. "I mean, this happened because of something in his past, right?" She looked over at Scott.

"That's a **legend** in a book. It's not that simple." Derek told them.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked him. She noticed there was an underline meaning somewhere. "What are you not telling us?"

"Why do you think I'm **always** keeping something from you?" Derek asked them. He looked between Scott and Stiles.

"Because you always are keeping something from us." Scott shot at him.

"Well, maybe I do it to protect you. Both of you." Derek told them. Scott wasn't happy with that response. If anything, it seemed to have agitated him.

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott asked him.

"Go home, Scott. Sleep. Heal." Derek told him, not answering the question, "Stiles you need to be ready as well. Stay safe, I may not be able to protect you this time." He told her, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Why?" Scott and Stiles asked.

"'Cause the full moon's coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one." Derek told them.

* * *

Allison managed to catch up with Matt after the rave. She dropped Matt off. He then apologizes for his behavior and she tells him to forget about it. He asked about her relationship with Scott. She admits they're not really together anymore, but that it's also complicated. He exits the car forgetting his bag and camera inside. Allison notices and out of curiosity she began going through the camera. There are a few of the lacrosse team, but then the pictures turn into something else.

Most of them are of her. Some of the pictures, from outside her house at night, are obviously taken with a telephoto lens. Matt returned to the car to retrieve his bag and catches her looking at the photos. She lies about what she saw and he asks her to come in to see some candid shots he has of her on his computer. She got a bad feeling from him and so she declines and drove away.

* * *

It's the night of the full moon and pulls out his trunk that consisted of all types of tortured devices. Isaac notices a strange symbol on the trunk.

"What is that?" Isaac asked.

"It's a triskele. Spirals mean different things– Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd explained to him. Derek was rather impressed. He was liking Boyd considering, how he didn't give Derek as much trouble as Isaac and Erica.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked him to test his knowledge.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd replied taking a complete shot in the dark.

Derek nodded his head in an approving manner. "That's right. It's a spiral. Reminds us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become alphas, but alphas can also fall to betas or even omegas." Derek explained to his pack.

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked.

"Scott's with us." He reminded him.

"Really? Then where is he now?" Isaac wondered in surprise.

"He's looking for Jackson. Don't worry, he's not gonna have it easy tonight either." He began pulling out all the equipment out. "None of us will. There's a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find."

"Good thing I had my period last week, then." Erica said with a smug look. Derek held up with looked like a headband towards her.

"Well, this one's for you." Derek told her.

* * *

The Sheriff was on his way out when he noticed that Stiles was working at her desk. "Hey, whatcha doing?" He asked when he stopped by the door way. They hadn't talk about the temporary leave since the night of the rave and Stiles didn't look up from her work.

"Homework." She commented. She was actually still flipping through the BHHS 2006 yearbook. The Sheriff then stepped into her room knowing that she was lying.

"It's spring break." He told her. As he got closer he figured out what she was doing. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm just satisfying my own curiosity." Stiles told without any sense of guilt. She still felt bad. She felt like she needed to make things right between them.

"We brought Harris in this morning for questioning. I mean, they brought him in." The Sheriff told her. This actually causes Stiles to look at him.

"And?"

"And they're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murders."

"For all of them?"

Sheriff tilted his head, "Enough of them."

"With what proof?" She asked.

"You remember the couple at the trailer? Tire tracks nearby match Harris's car." He told her, but Stiles didn't think that would be enough.

"Is it enough, though?"

"The same car was also seen outside the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It's got some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein. Something about imagination and knowledge."

Stiles remembered seeing the exact same car. "Imagination is more important than knowledge, yeah. I saw the same car parked outside the rave."

Sheriff had a look of hope on his face. "That means you're a witness. You're gonna have to give a statement."

Stiles, however felt otherwise. There was something not right about how things were turning, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "But, what about the concert promoter, Kara? She wasn't in Harris's class, right? I mean, what does Mr. Lahey have to do with Harris?" She asked him.

The Sheriff could see where this was going. "It doesn't matter. The tire tracks put Harris at the site of three murders. That's damning evidence."

"It's still not enough." Stiles repeated her previous statement. The Sheriff was shocked that Stiles was even coming to the chemistry teacher's defense.

"I thought you **hated** this guy."

"I don't hate him, all right?" She told him. She flipped to the next page. "He hates me. If he did kill them all, yeah lock the psycho up. But there's something missing. There's gotta be something missing." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Hey. Hey. You don't have to solve this for me." He told her placing a hand on her. His eyes fell onto the yearbook.

"No, I have to do something." She looked at him and noticed a shocking expression on his face. "What?"

"Look at the swim team."

Stiles looked at the picture and noticed a familiar man in the picture.

"Dad, the coach. It's Isaac's dad."

* * *

It party time and the night was still young, but everyone seemed to be on edge. Landon was acting strange and Allison was feeling guilty about everything that has happened. Stiles ran into Scott on the outside near the outdoor pool.

"Have you seen Jackson anywhere?" She asked him.

"No. Seen Allison?"

"No, but we should probably tell her what we found." Stiles told him. They looked around.

"I'm still kind of not sure what we found." Scott told her.

"It has something to do with water. You know, the fact that all the victims were on the swim team, the way the kanima reacted around the pool." Stiles explained to him, but Scott still wasn't getting it.

"So whoever's controlling the kanima really hates the swim team?"

Stiles shook her head, "Actually **hated** the swim team. The 2006 swim team. So it could be another teacher. Maybe like a student back then. I mean, who are we missing though? What haven't we thought of?"

Allison appeared right next to them. "Uh, Jackson's not here." She told them.

Stiles nodded her head. "Yeah, no one's here." They looked around them and it was clearly empty outside. No one came to the party.

"Maybe it's just early." Scott tried.

"If lying is what helps you sleep at night go for it. No one coming because Landon's become the town's new wacko." Stiles stated. They had guilt expressions on their faces.

"Well, we have to do something, because we've completely ignored him for the past two weeks." Allison said.

"He's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years." Scott pointed out.

"Hey, you know I have moved passed that." Stiles replied. Scott looked over at Allison.

"We don't owe him a party." He told her.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison asked. It was true it was sort of their fault that Landon had gotten mixed up in their mess.

"Normal?" Scott asked in a feigned offended voice. Obviously, because their life is anything but.

"He wouldn't be the town's wacko if it wasn't for us." Stiles told him. That much was true. In sense, it kinda was their fault.

"I guess I could use my co–captain status to get the lacrosse team here." Scott told them

"Yeah, I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like, really going." Stiles told them. This surprised both Scott and Allison.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I met them the other night." She told her pulling out her phone, "Let's just say they know how to party."

When Landon's doorbell rang he was surprised at what was right in front of him. "And you are?" He asked clearly with shock written on his face.

"We're here for the party." A drag queen named Phoenix told him.

"Well, come on in. Don't touch anything." Landon said with a smile. He stepped aside and let the crowd of people in. "Don't forget to try the punch."

* * *

The party was now in motion and super crowded, Stiles and Scott were still on the lookout for Jackson, who had yet to make an appearance. Stiles noticed that Scott couldn't keep his eyes off of Allison, who stood on the other side of the pool.

"Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" She asked him. It seemed to have snapped him out of daze.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked, he hadn't thought he did anything wrong.

"Because you're the guy. It's what you do."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

Stiles wrinkled her nose. "Then you should definitely apologize. It's a known fact that when guys thinks they hasn't done anything wrong. They most definitely done something wrong."

Scott shook his head with a protest. "I'm not apologizing."

Stiles looked at him with a knowing glance. "Is that the full moon talking, buddy?"

"Probably. Why do you care, anyway? You have your Derek problem or has that been fixed."

Stiles sat down beside him as they watched the party-goers. "It's a work in progress." She said. Sure things seemed to have been going back to normal between them, but she couldn't shake that feeling that Derek was still guarding and hiding himself from her. "He's done a lot of messed up things. When he came into my room after we caught Jackson he seemed off. It was like he was there, but not **really** there. I know he is hiding something from me and probably from us, but something's gotta go right here."

Scott looked over at his friend. "I mean, we're getting our asses **royally** kicked, if you haven't noticed. People are **dying**. I got my dad fired. You're gonna be held back in school. I'm in love with someone who is hiding something from me. And if on top of all that, I gotta watch you lose Allison to total creep like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face." She told him with a broken smile.

"Don't stab yourself in the face." He told her as he looked ahead.

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here." Stiles looks at the direction Scott talked about and sees Jackson. He looked nervous.

"Glad you could make it." Landon told him, handing him some punch.

* * *

Derek had managed to get Erica and Boyd chained up. They were already transformed and edgy. "How do you not feel this?" Isaac asked him. He was being chained to a seat and had already transformed, but not completely crazed yet.

"I feel every second of it." Derek told him.

"Then how do you **control** it?" Isaac asked him. Derek looked up at Isaac for a moment.

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control."

"What is it for you?"

"Anger mostly, but lately it's Stiles. Sometimes it's both. It's not the same for everybody." Derek said simply.

"And yet you keep pushing her away. Why?"

Derek pulled on the chain to make sure it was strong enough. "That should do it." He said. Isaac noticed how Derek didn't answer his question.

* * *

Scott was by the punch fountain where Landon stood getting more drinks ready. People were already starting to act a bit off as if they were drunk. Landon offered him a cup.

"Uh, I can't drink tonight." Scott told him. Landon scuffed and rolled his eyes.

"All right, what is with the two of you?" Landon asked him.

"Oh, no, Stiles is drinking." Scott noticed Stiles on her third cup of the punch.

Landon shook his head. "Not Stiles. You and Allison. I don't care why you have to keep your little love affair so secret, but right here and right now seems like the perfect time just– to have a good time." Landon told him.

Scott considered Landon's words. "You know something? You're right." Scott told him and took the cup Landon still offered. He took a sip.

"See? Isn't it good?" Landon asked with a smile on his face.

"Actually, yeah really good" Scott told him, before he walked off to find Allison.

Landon continued to stir the punch with a thoughtful expression on his face. Inside, the punch was wolfsbane petals.


	18. Party Guessed Pt 2

Allison didn't know how it happened. All she knew was that Matt was still trying to explain his reasoning of having pictures of her on his camera. She wasn't afraid, she was simply annoyed with him and plus there were others things that had a higher priority on her list.

"You get two minutes." She told him. When he managed to get her into a room.

"I'll admit that I should've told you about the pictures. But is it really bad that I think you're beautiful and I think you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?" He asked her.

"Um, Matt, some of those pictures I don't even know how you took them." She meant the ones that looked like they were taken right outside her house.

"Telephoto lens. I mean, come on, Allison. Photographers call them candids." He explained to her.

Allison felt otherwise. "Well, police officers call it **stalking**." She told him as she saw a hooded figure walk past the room. There was something strange about it.

"Stalking. So I'm a stalker now." Matt accused her. His reaction didn't surprise her. "That's– is that it? You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." Get over yourself, because there's another pretty girl walking through the room every five minutes."

Allison walked passed him without even giving a glance. "Well, then, it looks a window of opportunity is about to open. Good luck." She told him by the door.

"Allison, wait." Matt reached out to grab her, but in reflex from her training, she grabbed his shoulder and twisted his arm, landing him out on the floor. This caught Matt by surprise. "What is the matter with you?" He declared at her.

Allison is shocked as well. "I'm sorry. I'm so– I'm so sorry." She told him, leaving the room. As she heads back to the party she sees the same hooded figure before. She gets a bad feeling.

"No. No, not here. Scott. Scott!" She repeats to herself as it gets closer to her. She realizes that it's armed with a crossbow. The figure raised the bow and shot a bolt right at her. The arrow buried itself deep in her stomach and blood began to pour from the wound. She was shocked as she looked down at her wound and then she looked up. The attacker moved closer and revealed Allison's own face.

"Look at you. Yelling for help. Always yelling for help. It's **pathetic**, Allison. You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this." Her doppelganger mocked at her. Once it the fake Allison lifted up the crossbow to fire again, this time at Allison's head, but as she pulled the trigger, the hallucination Allison and the stomach wound vanished.

* * *

At the party, the guests have reached the "not quite sure what's going on but I like it" phase of intoxication. Almost like they were on ecstasy, people stroked each other faces and caressed the leaves of trees. It's weird and Stiles noticed that Scott was acting strange.

"You feeling okay?" She asked him.

"It's not the moon. It's different." Scott told her before he walked away. It left her utterly confused until she heard a familiar voice on the patio.

"Why am I wearing black? What are you, an idiot? I just came from a funeral. You know, people wear black at funerals." The angry voice yelled at a student.

"Dude, chill. It was just-" the person replied.

"Get out of my face." The voice demanded. Stiles saw his father yelling at the party guests. He was gesticulating wildly with an open bottle of brown liquor. Her father, then turned his attention to Stiles. His eyes were angry and Stiles noticed how everyone was silently watching the scene.

"It's you. Every day I saw her lying that hospital slowly dying, I thought, "how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own? This hyperactive little bitch who keeps ruining my life?"" He told her with such anger. He then points a finger at her. "It's all you. It's you, Stiles. You killed your **mother**. You killed her. And now you're killing **me**."

The sheriff then threw the liquor bottle at Stiles who ducked. The hallucination ended and Sheriff Stilinski and the flying bottle disappeared. Stiles was still shaken up.

* * *

Scott was on the search of Allison. Walking up the stairs at the party, he saw Jackson and Allison making out on the window seat above. It reminded him of the time in the parking lot where he imagined Jackson and Allison making out. He then realized that the kanima and Allison making out. He began to wolf out but then the hallucination disappeared and he was back to normal. He knew something wasn't right and Landon probably has something to do with it.

* * *

Jackson was still at the party and heard voices that catch his attention.

"His name is Jackson. We're looking for Jackson Whittemore." A woman said out loud. Jackson saw both a man and woman's back facing him. There's a chill down his spine.

"Has anyone seen Jackson? We're his parents." The man claimed. Landon was standing next to them as well.

"Mr. Whittemore?" Landon asked, but the man shook his head.

"No, we're his **real** parents." He explained Landon. When they turn around, their faces are blank and featureless with no eyes, nose or mouth. Suddenly Jackson's face was blank as well.

"No, no." Jackson chanted to himself. He could still hear them asking about his whereabouts. The hallucination ended and Jackson was back to normal. He scanned the party desperately looking for the blank faced couple.

* * *

The party has reached the "I don't care who you are come here and sloppily lick my face" stage of intoxication. Scott was now on the search for Landon, but he unaware that Landon has his keys and was walking down the driveway away from the house.

Things weren't looking good for Derek. He could hear Erica and Boyd rattling in their chains. Derek tried to call Scott only to reach his voicemail. "Scott, can you call me back? I'm probably gonna need some help." As, he hung up he heard the sound of bonds breaking and ran into the car and sees Erica and Boyd have broken free. They are in a wolf-out frenzy. "**Definitely** gonna need some help." As he brought out the claws. They both start attacking Derek. While he is fighting them, Isaac busted through the window of the subway car and gets away.

"Isaac!" He called out to him. But Isaac doesn't return.

* * *

Stiles has apparently reached the "just leave me alone and let me sleep" phase of intoxication. Scott kneels by her side.

"Stiles, look at me. Drink the water." Scott commanded her holding a cup of water, but she gives him a blank stare. "Stiles, drink it. Something's happening, and I need you to sober up right now." He pleads with her.

A classmate of their named Danielle comes over to them. "What do you think you are doing? You want to sober her up fast, that's not the way to do it." Danielle told him. Scott didn't understand.

"You can do better?" he asked her.

Danielle gave him a smile, "I can do best, boy." She tells him. She grabs Stiles head and dunks it in the pool and quickly brings it back up. "Whoo! How do you feel?" She asked her.

"Like I'm in a scene from _Carrie_, minus the pig's blood." Stiles replies quickly after that

"She's sober." Danielle told Scott.

* * *

The fight with Derek and the two remaining Betas goes badly. While he does manages to lock down Erica, Boyd was about to escape when Isaac returns. He is now apparently in control of himself and he helps Derek subdue his pack siblings. Derek locked him back up.

"Looks like you found an anchor." Derek told him. Isaac has a stern expression on his face. He was still in his wolf form.

"My father." Isaac tells him.

"Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you." Derek told him. Clearly confused as to why Isaac chose his father.

"He didn't use to." Isaac told him. His voice remained unfiltered.

As Derek walked out the car. He saw Landon and noticed that he is acting strange, just before he could say anything Landon blew a purple mist in his face to knock him out.

* * *

After the rave, Victoria was bitten by Derek, who saved Scott. It was part of the hunter's code that if one was bitten by a wolf, they must take their own life.

At the party, Allison had received a call from her father, informing her that Victoria was dead. Allison arrived at the hospital and her father stood in the hallway talking to a sheriff's deputy.

"No, dad! If this is some kind of sick training session you had– you better tell me! You better tell me!" She yelled at him crying. She saw a room with a gurney with a while sheet over the body. He held her tight while she fought him and began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chris repeated to her.

* * *

The party was now getting out of control. Landon's party guests have now reached the "hey watch me while I do this incredibly dangerous/stupid/unmentionable thing" phase of intoxication. People are still making out. Some run and jump in the pool.

"He's not here." She told Scott once they met up. They looked around. "And the people who had the punch are going nuts." She told him. It was chaotic.

"I can see that." Scott told her.

"What the hell do we do?"

Scott looked around lost. "I don't know, but we gotta-" Scott begins to say, but gets interrupted as Matt's panicked voice fills the air.

"I can't swim! No, no, no, no, stop, guys! I can't swim!" Matt pleads just as he is thrown into the pool. Scott and Stiles watch in shock. He bobs up and down and just before he sinks to the bottom, Jackson is quick to reach in and pulls him out. A drenched Matt as an angry look on his face and sees Scott and Stiles staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" He said through his teeth with anger.

"The cops are here. Party's over!" Someone yells out.

Outside, while the guests run from the cops, Scott sees a still dripping Matt standing with the kanima at his feet. He then seems to simply vanish from the spot.

* * *

Landon has dragged Derek to the Hale House. The house has chopped through the floorboards and dug into Peter Hale's grave. She arranges Derek over the hole with his arm dangling down. He then places it in Peter's dead hand.

"Landon, stop. You don't know what you're doing." Derek told him weakly. He couldn't move. Landon then turns to a complex arrangement of mirrors, turning one slightly so that the reflected moonlight hits it, bounces off all the others and reaches down into the hole bathing Peter's face with light.

In a matter of seconds, Peter's not so dead hand grabs Derek's arm in a fierce grip and his eyes fly open. Derek's eyes go from "Alpha Red" to his natural color. Seconds later, Peter bursts free from the grave, revived and restored.

"I heard there was a party." Peter said. He added a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, I invited myself."

**At first I was going to make Stiles' hallunation be about Derek, but I totally went against. Especially since I took something out in the later chapters...**


	19. Fury Pt 1

**So I forgot have something to do later on today so the second update will be an hour after this one or much later on today not sure, but either way it's happening. I see I have a lot of late night/earlier readers depending on the time zone, but anyways Enjoy!**

FLASHBACK

It's the night of Jackson's first transforming and he and Matt are in front of his house. "I'm starting to feel weird about this. This doesn't have anything to do with Allison, does it?" Matt told Jackson as he handed over his camera.

Jackson gives him a smug look. "You have a little thing for Allison, Matt? A little **crush**?"

Jackson steps close into Matt's space. "No." Matt said meekly, but Jackson didn't back off with the jerk attitude he had.

"Do you really think I would waste my time making a sex tape? Come on, Matt I know you're smarter than that." Jackson told.

"Then what are you doing?" Matt asked him. He was suspicious of Jackson.

"Documenting history. You'll get it back tomorrow." Jackson told him as he walked away.

He returned to his car and triggers an app on his smartphone that allows him to get a live feed from the camera via UStream. As he watched the screen he sees Jackson strip down to nothing, but his boxers.

"Son of a bitch. I knew you were lying." Matt commented. But Jackson simply laid on his bed and did nothing. Matt was really about to just give up until something caught his eye. On the screen Jackson's eyes glow white and sees him transforming into the kanima. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself.

Then he found the creature in his car's side mirror creeping up behind the vehicle. As the kanima reached him, Matt extended his hand to the window and a clawed hand matches him on the other side of the glass. Matt then shared a vision of the Kanima killing Isaac Lahey's father.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"So this kid's the real killer?" The sheriff asked them. Scott told Stiles that Matt was the one controlling Jackson. It seriously took everything in her not to gloat at that point. Right now, they were trying to convince the Sheriff that Matt was the one responsible for the murders and not Harris.

"Yeah." Stiles told him.

The Sheriff shook his head. "No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Stiles threw her hands up in the air as a sign of frustration. "Dad, come on. Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder, okay? So all he had to do is, like, look through their transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter Kara wasn't in Harris's class." The Sheriff told her. She gave him a defeated sigh.

"All right, okay, you're right, sorry. Then I guess they dropped the charges against him?" Stiles asked him. The Sheriff crossed his arms looking at her with a hard glare.

"No, you know what? They're not dropping the charges. But that doesn't prove anything." The Sheriff then turns his attention to Scott, who remained silent. "Scott, do you believe this?"

Scott gives him a small nod, "It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just gotta trust us. We know it's Matt."

Stiles was glad that she had her friend to back her up. "Yeah, he took Harris's car, okay? Look, he knew that if a cop found tire tracks at one of the murders, and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, that they'd arrest him." She explained to him.

The Sheriff was still skeptical about the whole thing. "All right, fine. I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a **motive**. I mean, why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious? Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in, like, six years." Stiles told him, but her father gave a 'you gotta be kidding me' look. "Okay, we don't have a motive. I mean, come on, does Harris?"

The Sheriff did see that she had a point. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott says.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." The Sheriff reminded them.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles told him.

"Trust you?" He gave her another look.

"Trust Scott?" She tried.

The Sheriff looked over at Scott and Scott gave him that urgent look. "Scott I trust." Stiles didn't even bother to hide her offended look.

At the station, the deputy was skeptical to let them in at first, but she liked the Sheriff and lets them through. They review security footage from the night Jessica Bartlet was killed.

"Oh, hold on, stop! Did you see that? Scroll back." Scott told the Sheriff. The Sheriff did and on the video footage there's an image of Matt walking down the halls.

"That's him! That's Matt!" Stiles said pointing at him.

"All I see is the **back** of someone's head." The Sheriff told him. He was right. In the video they couldn't see an actual face.

"Matt's head, yeah. I sit behind him in history. He's got a very distinct cranium, it's weird." She argued with him.

"Are you crazy?"

"Then look at his jacket, huh?" She told him pointing at the jacket that Matt always seemed to wear. "How many people do you know who wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions, literally."

"Okay, can we scroll forward? There's gotta be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Scott told them. As they watched they see Matt continuing to walk down the hall and gets stopped by Melissa.

"He's talking to my mom." Scott told them, he quickly then calls Melissa and she remembers talking to Matt because he was tracking mud all over the halls.

The Sheriff pulled out a piece of paper. "We've got shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." He told them.

"And if they match, that puts Matt at the scene of three murders. The trailer, the hospital, and the rave." Stiles said in full on business mode.

"Actually, four. A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed." The Sheriff said looking at another piece of evidence.

"When?" Stiles asked. She didn't recall seeing Matt there.

"A couple hours before you got there." The Sheriff said, looking at the time on the receipt.

"All right, dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, and three's a pattern, what's four?" She asked him.

"Four's enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back, we need to get an official ID so I can get a search warrant. Stiles, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom in when she gets here."

Stiles left the room quickly. When she got the front she was that it was empty. "Hello?" She called out. An eerie feeling came over her. Stiles slowly looked behind the desk and found the officer on duty dead, bloody and slashed. She quickly turned back around only to find Matt pointing the officer's service revolver at her head.

* * *

Derek was floating in a formless white void. He could hear someone calling his name. "Derek! Can you hear me?" He is naked. Covered in sweat, his breath came in short little gasps. The voice says "we don't have much time" then he is assaulted by a low-pitched ear-splitting sound.

He wakes up on the floor at Hale House with Dr. Deaton kneeling over him "That sound, what was it?" He asked still catching his breath. Deaton held up a dog whistle with a small smile on his face. Derek attempted to stand, but quickly begins to fall over. Deaton managed to hold him up. "You're gonna be weak for several hours." Deaton explained.

Derek looked around and noticed that only he and Deaton remain in the house. But he did see the hole where Peter was buried. But Peter's body was gone. "It actually happened." He mumbled. Then he realized that if Peter was back there was a chance that Peter was now an Alpha.

"Don't worry. You're still an Alpha. But, as usual, not a particularly **competent** one." Deaton assured him.

Derek ignored the insult. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Deaton admitted.

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here, and why you're helping me." Derek demanded angrily.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life. Helping you was a **promise** I made to your mother." Deaton told him.

"You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're some kind of advisor?" Derek told him. He remembered Laura talking about how there was someone that would help out the Hale family when they needed it.

"She was right. And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak, so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's gonna come at you, Derek. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, preying on your insecurities. He'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him." Deaton warned him.

"I don't trust anyone." Derek said blankly.

Deaton gave him an agreeing nod. "I know. If you did, you might be the Alpha and mate you like to think you are and the mate you are supposed to be. But unfortunately, the people you should trust don't exactly trust you."

"Scott." Derek answered.

"He's with Stiles right now. You need to find them, you need to find them as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a long time. He always has a plan. Something tells me– it's going exactly the way he wants it to." Deaton told him.

* * *

Matt lead Stiles at gunpoint back to Scott and the Sheriff. Stiles' dad tried to talk him down but Matt was having none of it. Matt forced Stiles to handcuffs the Sheriff outside the jail cells.

"Tighter." Matt commanded her. The gun was still pointing at her head. Stiles was reluctant at first.

"Do what he says, Stiles." The Sheriff told her. Stiles looked at her dad with sad glance and did as told. Matt, then leads them down the hall. In a nearby, hallway were they found three sheriff's deputies dead and bloody on the floor.

"What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?" Stiles demanded at him. Matt gave her a wicked smile.

"No, that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them, and he does it". Matt explained to them. They see the kanima arm reaching into frame and drag one of the bodies out of site. Matt pushed them forward.

* * *

Allison sat alone in the center of her bed worrying the edge of what appears to be a green bathrobe. Her grandfather entered. She sais she doesn't want to talk but noticed he has a letter from her mother that explained what happened and why she had to kill herself. As he handed her the note Gerard shared a moment with her.

"I don't know what you're going through. I wasn't close to my own mother. But reading this made me sorry I hadn't tried to be. Because if this were my mother, if these words were written for me, I don't know how I could sit still until someone paid for her death. Any pity I'd have for Derek and his pack would be burned out by a white–hot desire for retribution, or a kind of blood and destruction that would have Derek and his wolves howling not for mercy, but for their own sweet deaths."

After he left Allison read the note and burns as instructed. Then, she began removing everything of sentimental value from her room. She tore up anything and everything in her room. Everything that showed any signs of happiness. When she finished, nothing of her former life remained. She has nothing, but her hunting equipment, arrowheads and knives. She decided that Derek was going to pay for what he did.

* * *

At the Sheriff's Department, Matt forced Scott and Stiles to shred the physical evidence and destroy the digital evidence in the murder investigation.

"And we're done. All right, so, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first– whatever that means– I think we're good here, right? So I'll just get my dad, and we'll go, you know? You can continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the kanima." Stiles pretty much begged him.

The sound of a car arrived at the station. "Sounds like your mom's here, McCall." Matt said.

He then forces Scott and Stiles to the side entrance of the station. "Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Don't do this." Scott begged.

Matt didn't seem fazed by Scott's words. Instead of keeping the gun at Scott's head, Matt pointed it towards Stiles. "If you don't open the door now, I'm gonna kill Stiles first, and then your mom." Matt told him. Stiles gave him a 'don't do it' look.

But Matt then cocked the gun. "Open it." Matt told him. Looking at Stiles, Scott opened the door. Only it wasn't Melissa that was at the door.

"Oh, thank God." Stiles said, when she saw Derek standing in the door. But something wasn't right with him. They got the answer the moment he fell to floor. Derek had been paralyzed by the kanima. Jackson, partially transformed, was standing behind him.


	20. Fury Pt 2

Derek wasn't amused about the predicament they were in. He was paralyzed once again and this time someone had a gun pointed at his mate's head.

"This is the one controlling him? This **kid**?" Derek questioned them. He was pissed, but wasn't like they couldn't tell. Scott and Stiles didn't answer, but Matt had a devious look on his face.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf." Matt told him. This surprised both Stiles and Scott. Matt gave them another uneven smile. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon." Matt turned his attention to Stiles. "Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" He asked her.

Without missing a beat she said, "Abominable snowman. But, uh, it's more of, like, a wintertime thing, you know, **seasonal**."

Matt gave her glare, clearly not liking her smartass comment, and make a motion with his hand. Next, thing she knows Jackson by her side and scratches her neck.

"Hey!" Scott exclaimed. Stiles begins falling to the floor.

"You bitch." She muttered before falling on Derek. Right on his chest.

"Get her off me." Derek demanded.

_On the bright side at least we're not in a pool._ Stiles voice entered into his head.

_Do you really think that now of all times is a good idea to make jokes?_ Derek told her.

_Better than freaking out at the moment. Just so you know this isn't an ideal situation for me either. Making me rethink about that kiss I had planned for you_ Stiles replied.

_I knew you would take that the wrong way. If he knew what are to me he'd probably kill you for the hell of it._

_Oh, good point_

_Yeah and when we do get out I still want it_

_We'll see_

"Oh, I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair." Matt told him, leaning over them. "It must kinda suck, though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this **helpless**."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little **closer**, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek told him.

"Yeah bitch." Stiles said.

Another car arrived from the outside. "Is that her? Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Matt told Scott.

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles told him. Suddenly, Stiles found herself beside Derek with Matt having his hand around her neck. She couldn't breathe. Beside her she could feel Derek's anger seeping through the link.

"This work better for ya?" Matt asked looking at right Scott.

"Okay, just stop! Stop!" Scott pleaded, but Matt didn't loosen his grip around Stiles' neck, if anything she felt like he tighten it.

"Then do what I tell you to." Matt commanded.

"Okay. All right. Stop!" Scott told him. Satisfied, Matt did let her go. Stiles lets out a cough.

_You alright? _Derek asked her.

_It'll take a lot more than some asshole chocking me to take me out _Stiles told him. That something Derek was afraid of.

"You, take 'em in there." Matt directed Jackson, "You– with me." He told Scott.

Melissa had just gotten into the station when she sees that Matt has a gun to Scott's head. "Mom, just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you." Scott pleads to her. Melissa didn't know what to do. All she knew was there was a mad kid pointing a gun at her son's head.

"He's right." Matt told her, he turned his attention to Scott, "But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." hen, for no apparent reason, he shoots Scott just below the right side of his rib cage. Melissa freaks out about the injury, but Matt refuses to let her tend to Scott. Instead, Matt locks her in the jail cell.

"It doesn't hurt, mom." Scott assured. It didn't because the wound had already healed.

"'Cause that's the adrenaline, okay? Please, let me– let me just take a look at him, okay? I mean, I can help stop the bleeding." Melissa pleaded to Matt only to get ignored.

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt asked Scott.

"Please. Let me just take a quick look. I-" Melissa begs close to tears.

"Shut up! Lady, if you keep talking, I'm gonna put the next bullet through his head." Matt threatened. This silenced Melissa immediately, but it still didn't stop her from worrying about Scott. "Back to the front, McCall."

Matt led Scott back to the front of the station gun still in hand and pointed at Scott. "The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott implored him.

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I want the book." Matt told him.

"What book?"

"The bestiary. Not just a few pages, I want the **entire** thing."

"I don't have it. It's Gerard's." Scott told him. "What do you want it for, anyway?"

"I need answers." Matt deadpanned.

"Answers to what?"

"To this." Matt lifts up his shirt on the side. It appears that he is beginning to transform into a creature himself

* * *

Allison gets a text from Scott asking her to bring the bestiary to the Sheriff's Department. She told Chris and Gerard that she knows Scott didn't send it because he wouldn't have texted her and wouldn't have mentioned Derek if he did. They plot their plan of attack realizing that, since budget cuts, the Sheriff would only have four staff on overnights and that the kanima has likely paralyzed or killed them all.

Gerard claimed that Allison was now in charge. Chris objected but Allison seems to relish her role as leader of the hunters. She also informs Chris that she wants Derek dead.

"What about Scott?" Chris asked her.

"Scott's not the one who **forced** my mother to kill herself." Allison stated simply.

"He's not exactly an innocent bystander either. You can't pick and choose-"

"But I can prioritize. And the priority right now is Derek."

"What about the others? Derek's pack?"

Allison shrugged her shoulders and began arming herself up. "If they try and protect him, then we kill them. All of them." She said simply.

* * *

Stiles and Derek were still paralyzed on the floor. They were alone. Stiles made a scuffing noise. "So any ideas on what's happening with Matt?" She asked him.

"I know the book's not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules, not like this." Derek told her.

"How do you know?"

"Because the universe balances things out. Always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?" Stiles asked him.

"And killing people himself." Derek told her.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the kanima, he becomes the kanima?"

"Balance." Derek replied.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely."

"He's going to kill us all when he gets that book." She told him. She looked over at Derek. She could see him looking at her as well.

"Yep." His voice was hard. Derek was beginning to think he really did suck as a mate.

"Get that thought out your head," Stiles told him, interrupting Derek's self-loathing. "You suck on occasion, but not all the time." She said softly. "Besides there's got to be something we can do. A plan B."

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

"How about I break your arm?" Stiles offered, she hears Derek make a groaning noise, "Wha– oh, what are you doing?" She looks down and sees that Derek is impaling himself with his claws. Blood was already seeping through his jeans "Aw, dude that's gross."

* * *

Matt notices that Scott's wound is already healed. "I see your wound has healed. I feel sorry for you, McCall, 'cause right now, you're thinkin', "how am I gonna explain this when it heals?" And the sad part is, you don't even realize how incredible it is that you actually are healed. 'Cause you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die." Matt told him.

"Is that what happened to you? You drowned, didn't you?" Scott asked him.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt said miserably. He could still remember that night.

"Matt what do you mean?"

"Lahey! He shouldn't have let them drink."

"Who drinking?"

"The swim team, you idiot!" Matt yells at him. Matt goes to explain how he "died". Coach Lahey was having a party at his home to celebrate the BHHS Swim Team's win at the 2006 State Championship. The coach had apparently allowed the kids to drink and they had become quite rowdy. 9 year-old Matt was visiting Isaac to trade for a Spiderman or Batman comic book. He somehow ended up surrounded by the drunk and rowdy teens. Sean, Bennett (the unnamed hunter) and Jessica were all there. Camden Lahey grabbed Matt and threw him into the pool. No one helped him as he drowned. They all stood there and did nothing.

He was resuscitated by Coach Lahey who warned him to tell no one. He told Matt it was his fault anyway because he doesn't know how to swim.

""You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!"" Matt quotes Mr. Lahey. "And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. I would see them at school and they would ignore me. I started to have night terrors, feeling like I couldn't breathe. My parents thought that I was asthmatic, even got me an inhaler. But they didn't know that I was actually drowning all over again." Matt looked down away from Scott. "You know how they say, when you die there's a bright light waiting for you?"

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"There was nothing waiting for me at the bottom of the pool. Only **darkness**. I wanted to get my revenge on them at first, but over the years it disappeared. But then came the Argent's funeral, and everything **changed**."

Matt told him looking at Scott once more. "I was taking some photos and by total accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos. I look down at the screen on my camera, and this impotent rage appeared out of nowhere. That just fills up inside of me. I imagine him dead and the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like the furies coming down to punish Orestes." He could see the clueless look Scott gave him. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?

"The guy who got his eyes stabbed out?" Scott tried.

"God, that's Oedipus, you **dumbass**! The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood, and they had snakes for hair. If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing. Jackson is my **fury**. You know, when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been **cemented** between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me, and I knew he would do it again. So I went to the garage. I even paid for an oil change. No surprise that he didn't even recognize me. So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And boom, a few hours, he was dead. It made sense then. All I had to do was take their picture and Jackson would take their life."

* * *

Back in the other room. Stiles and Derek were still on the floor unable to move. "So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any **less** hypothetical?" Stiles asked Derek.

"I think so. I can move my toes." Derek told her.

"Dude, I can move **my** toes." She told him, "By the way, I think I can feel your blood seeping through my clothes."

"Got any better ideas."

"Yeah, how about next time you get paralyzed you could warn somebody." She told him with sarcasm.

"Maybe if your friend Landon hadn't brought back my dead uncle. I would've been able to give you the chance." Derek responded equally with sarcasm.

"Peter's back?" She could remember the last encounter with him. "We're so screwed."

Derek could feel the anxiety and fear on her. "I'm not going to let him hurt you. Not again." Derek promised her.

"I know. I believe you." Just like that the power goes out.

* * *

"What is this? What's going on?" Matt asked. Emergency lighting flashes on and a siren starts to bleat.

"I don't know." Scott told him. In that moment, automatic weapons begin firing through the windows. Matt and Scott dive under desks.

Outside, the Argents have arrived at the station. "Shakespeare wrote that love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. Let's give them some love." Gerard told them. The hunters then toss in a smoke grenades inside the building.

Scott manages to find his feet, runs past a partially transformed Jackson and manages to find Stiles and Derek still on the floor. "Get her somewhere safe." Derek commanded him. Scott places Stiles arm around his neck and quickly takes Stiles out the room.

_Derek!_

_I'll be alright just don't do anything stupid_

_Still paralyzed jackass_

_Then I should have nothing to worry about. _As Derek pushed the claws in deeper, he could feel his body is able to move as he wolfs out.

* * *

Jackson is right behind Scott and Stiles. They through every office, but Jackson manages to break the glass on the doors and go right through. It wasn't until they finally come to a door Jackson can't get through.

Scott placed Stiles in a chair. "Don't move." Scott instructed her.

"Like I could." She told him.

"You know what I mean." Once Stiles is safe, Scott rejoins the fray, encountering Allison in the hall. She threatens him with the cross bow demanding Derek.

"What happened?" Scott asked her. This wasn't like Allison. She seemed highly agitated and angry.

"Scott, you need to stay away from me right now. I need to go. Just stay out of my way." Allison told him, before taking off.

* * *

Jackson was now fully transformed into the kanima. Chris and Allison manage to track it in the Evidence Room. The creature is curled up on one of the shelves and when Chris gets close it pounces. Allison shoots it in the head with a bolt from her crossbow. It goes in right between the kanima's eyes but he simply pulls it out and keeps on attacking.

Allison runs, dropping her crossbow in favor of a knife. She hides in the garage. The creature follows but she surprises it coming it at it from atop one of the cars. She stabs it in the chest but it doesn't seem to mind at all. It grabs her throat and squeezes. Allison manages to get another knife from a sheath on her leg and digs it into the creature's side but it just slashes out paralyzing her. Matt appears in her sight.

"You should've given me a chance. 'Cause remember how I said I'm not the kind of guy who would say something like, "well, if I can't have her, no one can." It's not totally true because, Allison, if I can't have you, no one can!" Matt gloated to her.

Matt then hears a sound and leaves her behind. Only for Chris to scoop her up in his arms and carry her out.

* * *

The Sheriff and Melissa were still in the holding cells as the Sheriff struggled to get the handcuffs off.

"Come on, John you got this." Melissa told him. The handcuff finally break. "Yes!" Melissa cheered. Stiles has managed to crawl a little ways down the hall on her belly. She sees that her dad has gotten free, but Matt shows up and coldcocks the Sheriff into unconsciousness. Stiles held back a cry out.

"Matt, please, listen to me. My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire, and I don't know what's happening, but can you please just let me see my son?"

"How totally **clueless** are you people?" Matt demanded to know. Derek enters wolfed out and the kanima enters and they go at it and the creature knocks him out with a kick to the chest. The creature then menaces Melissa but can't get to her inside the cell. Scott shows up and drags the kanima off the bars. Derek recovers and goes after the creature.

Melissa still freaked sees that Scott is right in front of her. "Oh, God, Scott? Scott, you okay? Scott?" Scott slowly turns his head around and faces her in his wolf-form. "No!" She said, she shrinks back in horror of what her son at the sight.

* * *

Scott runs out and runs into Gerard in the hall. "What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Scott demanded.

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard told him.

"I've done everything that you've asked of me. I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, and I told you Matt was controlling Jackson-"

Gerard placed a calming hand on his shoulders. "Then leave him to us. Help your friends. Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother." Gerard told him.

As Gerard and Scott break apart, Derek was standing in the shadows and has heard the entire exchange. They betrayed him. **She** betrayed him again.

* * *

Matt managed to escape out a side door and makes it on foot to a nearby bridge but Gerard apparently took the SUV and beat him there. They struggle but Gerard bests him and holds his head under water until he is dead. Gerard sees the kanima under the bridge with eyes glowing yellow.

"No longer afraid of the water?" He asked the creature. In response it touched the water without pulling back. Gerard gave it a smile. "Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything, my friend." Gerard told it. It comes closer almost as if it were unsure. "Especially me." He held up his hand and the kanima places it claw with Gerard.

Up on the bridge Peter Hale saw the entire exchange.

**Looks like are going for the worse huh? Oh well, maybe things will get better or maybe I'll just cause more hell. Depends on my mood :)**


	21. Battlefield Pt 1

**Guys, it's so close to the finale! Like I can't even believe it and that fact that I did it all in two weeks w/o butchering it into pieces is completely beyond me. Thanks so much for all the support views and comments. Idk, when I'll do post season 3. Gotta a huge test coming up. maybe in the beginning of June. You'll know by this season's finale. Which OMG is Friday! Enjoy!**

Stiles was in the guidance counselor's office. Several days had passed since Matt died. Several days passed when Stiles saw her father get knocked unconscious. Days since Derek even spoke to her. She didn't know what his deal was. Ever since the night at the station he blocked her from the link. Almost as if he was mad at her or something. She couldn't worry about that now, though. Jackson was still missing and she had this session she needed to complete.

She had a mixed of emotions rolling through her right now. She knew Derek could feel them, but he chose not to act on them. Instead, he was leaving her to deal with the problems on her own. She was restringing the mesh of a lacrosse stick. It was something Finstock asked her to do. She doesn't make eye contact with Mrs. Morrell, but she begins to talk.

"You know when you're drowning, you don't actually inhale until right before you black out. It's called voluntary apnea." She said, treading the stick. "It's like no matter how much you're freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won't open your mouth until you feel like your head's exploding. But then when you finally do let it in, that's when it stops hurting. It's not scary anymore. It's actually kind of peaceful."

Ms. Morrell watched her. "Are you saying you hope Matt felt some peace in his last moments?"

Stiles shook her head. No she didn't. Not after everything he did. "I don't feel sorry for him."

"What about the 9 year old Matt that drowned?"

"I can feel sorry for the 9 year old. After all, he was just a kid, but that doesn't excuse him for killing people. But those pictures of Allison. That was **beyond** creepy and what's worse he photo-shopped himself into the pictures. Stuff like them holding hands and kissing. You know, like he had built this whole fake relationship. So yeah, maybe drowning when he was nine years old was what sent him off the rails, but the dude was definitely riding the crazy train." She told her.

"One positive thing came out of this, though. Right?"

After the fight at the station and the discovery of Matt's body, the Sheriff got his job back, but things still weren't the same between them.

"I guess, but things haven't been the same. It's just like tension when we talk. Same thing with Scott."

"Have you talked to him since that night?"

"No, not really. He has his own problems to deal with." Stiles told her. It was true. Ever since Melissa found out that Scott was a werewolf she had been avoiding him. They haven't been spoken to each other since.

"Same goes with Allison, though it's more her choice really. Her mother's death hit her hard, but it did bring her and her father closer together." Stiles explained. It did. Allison and Chris were still trying to find where Derek was hiding. She knew Stiles knew where he was, but Stiles figured she didn't want to ruin what little remained of the friendship that they had.

"Jackson hasn't been himself really." She continued, which was true for Jackson. When Matt finally died, it was like he was released from his fugue state. However, he still couldn't figure out why his hands had claws and why there was blood all on it.

"Really out of all of us Landon is the only one that actually seems to be normal." Stiles finished.

"And what about you, Stiles?" Morrell asked her, this caught her attention. "Feeling some anxiety about that championship game tomorrow night?"

"Why would you ask me that? Ah." She realized that she now had a mesh in her mouth and takes out it. "A bit. I mean one of the players is dead and the other's missing. So yeah I'm a bit off."

"Isaac. One of the three runaways. You haven't heard from any of them, have you?"

She didn't want to talk about Derek's pack. She didn't want to talk about anything related to Derek. Instead, she noticed that Morrell didn't take any notes. "How come you're not taking any notes on this?" She asked, trying to get the attention off her.

"I do my notes after the session." Mrs. Morrell explained.

"Your memory's that good?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"How about we get back to you?" Mrs. Morrell folded her hands on the desk. She noticed that Stiles had a distance look in her face. "Stiles?"

Stiles comes back to reality. "I'm fine." She said quickly almost as if she was trying to convenience herself. "I mean, aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant, overwhelming, crushing **fear** that something terrible is about to happen." _And the fact that Derek is shutting me out for no reason_, she thought to herself. "I'm just peachy"

"It's called hyper-vigilance, the persistent feeling of being under threat." Mrs. Morrell explained to her. _Story of my life_.

"It's not just a feeling though. It's-it's like a panic attack. Like I can't even breathe."

"Like you're drowning?" Stiles nodded her head. "So if you're drowning, and you're trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?"

"You do anyway. It's a reflex." Stiles said knowingly.

"But if you don't give in, you have more time right?"

"Not much time." She deadpanned.

"But more time to fight your way to the surface?" Stiles shrugged her shoulders as if to answer. "More time to be rescued?" Mrs. Morrell pressed.

"More time to be in **agonizing** pain." She thought about Derek, "Remember head's exploding?"

"If it's about **survival**, isn't a little agony worth it?" She asked Stiles. Stiles looked at her.

"But what if it just gets worse?" _What if I lose the one person I love and everyone else along with him? _Is what she wanted to ask, but she keeps it to herself. "What if it's agony now and then– and it's just hell later on?"

Ms. Morrell gave her a knowing look. "Then think about something Winston Churchill once said– "If you're going through hell, keep going."" Mrs. Morrell told her.

* * *

Scott stepped out of his shower at home. He heard the familiar hissing sound coming from his bedroom. Rushing into the room he found the Kanima clinging to the wall with its tail wrapped around Melissa's throat, suspending her above the floor.

Gerard was there too. Scott flicked out his claws but Gerard just didn't bother to show any signs of fear, especially since he knew he had the upper hand. Gerard told Scott that since he hadn't been answering his phone so he felt a more direct approach to contact Scott would be better. He wanted the same thing Allison did. He wanted Derek's pack. Scott told him they're in hiding and he didn't know where. Gerard then explained that he plans to use the kanima to get revenge on Derek for the death of Kate. Gerard and the kanima leave. Melissa McCall was still terrified.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked her. He tried to reach out to her, but Melissa pulled back.

"Oh, I don't know what's happening. I don't know what that thing was or even what you are, but whatever he wants, just give it to him." Melissa told him.

"Mom, it's not that easy." Scott told her. Derek had not only shut him, but he shut out Stiles as well.

"Do what he wants. Just give him what he wants." She pleaded to him.

Scott looked at her with worried eyes. "I don't know if I can."

* * *

Derek was at home going through some books when Erica and Boyd came in and announced that they were going to leave him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It seemed like he was about to lose everything he cared about. He tried to talk them out of it saying they need an Alpha and a pack.

They explained they think they've found another pack already because of the noises they heard the night before. They believed they heard as many as a dozen wolfs howling but Derek shuts them down telling them it might have been only two. An acoustic phenomenon known as the "Beau Geste Effect" that creates the auditory illusion that a couple of wolves is actual a couple of dozen. They remained unconvinced and leave him anyway. So now Derek was not only betrayed by his mate, but he was lost his pack as well. Yep, he officially sucked.

He heard another presence come inside in the house. In reflect, threw a mirror shard, which Peter catches an inch from his throat, Derek turns to face his uncle.

"I expected a **slightly** warmer welcome. But point taken." Peter told him.

* * *

The next day Scott was at the animal clinic with Deaton. The door chimed, but the dogs inside the clinic go mad. They both go see the possible threat and it appeared to be Isaac. Deaton allowed Isaac into the examination room. Isaac watched Deaton and Scott worked on the small dog on the examination table. He couldn't ignore that smell it gave off.

"Why does it **smell** like that?" It didn't smell right and he noticed that Scott and Deaton exchanged looks. "What?" Isaac asked.

"Scott said almost the same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not." Deaton him.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac asked. The dog gave out a whine.

"It has a very distinct scent, doesn't it? Come here." Deaton told him. Isaac looked over at Scott as if he were asking for permission. Scott urged him on. "I know you're well aware of what your new abilities can do for you. Improved strength, speed, and healing. You ever wonder what it could do for others? Give me your hand." Isaac gave him his hand. Deaton placed it on the dog.

Once Isaac's hand touched the dog, black veins appeared on his hand to his wrist. The dog seemed to have stopped whining.

"What did I do?" Isaac asked.

"You took some of his pain away." Scott explained.

"Only a little bit. But sometimes a **little** can make quite a **difference**." Deaton told him.

Isaac could feel tears falling down his face at the realization.

"It's okay. First time he showed me, I cried too." Scott told him. They both exchanged smiles.

Isaac told Scott about Boyd and Erica's plan to leave. He actually seek out Scott's advice because he trusts him. Scott admitted that he didn't know what he was doing most of the time. Isaac decided that he was going to go with the others, but he also shared a piece of information about what happened at the lacrosse practice.

"Jackson was there." Isaac told him. This caught Scott by surprise. He didn't plan on going to the game not with everything that happened.

"What do you mean "there"? Like, he was-"

"As if nothing had happened." Isaac told him.

"You don't think he'll be at the game, do you?"

Isaac nodded his head, "Yeah he will because he's playing."

* * *

Peter walked over to Derek in a slow manner. "It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here, Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's **lizard** people, geriatric **psychopaths**, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self–esteem–deprived adolescent in town. Not to mention you reek of sadness, but I don't think it's coming from you necessarily. I feel more rage coming from you."

Derek made a growling noise from his throat. The last thing he wanted to do with his uncle was talk about his love life. "What do you want?" He growled at him.

"Well, I want to help. You're my nephew. The only relative that I have left. You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you." He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Can we just talk?" Peter asked him.

Derek looked at the hand on his shoulder. His mind flashed to the scratch that was on Stiles' face those months ago.

"Sure. Let's talk." Derek told him, but not before he threw Peter into the staircase.

* * *

In the locker room, Danny was talking to Jackson but it clear that he wasn't being heard. He shouted Jackson's name and the boy seemed to snap out of a trance. Jackson looked around confused, but then he warned Danny to stay away from him on the field. He tells him that if he should run toward the goalie that Danny should run the other way as fast as he can. Scott overheard the conversation.

Melissa entered the locker room and was looking for Scott. However, she noticed Stiles in a lacrosse uniform.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Melissa asked her. Stiles shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea. Coach wanted me to wear this. It must be a good luck thing." Stiles told her. Stiles didn't have a clue as to why Coach had asked her to dress in the uniform. It wasn't like she was on the team.

"Oh, have you seen-" Melissa tried to ask, but she gets interrupted by Finstock as he began talking into the microphone.

""Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind.""

Melissa was clearly confused, "What?" She questioned.

""Mankind– that word should have new meaning for all of us today."" Finstock continued.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Melissa whispered to Stiles.

"He does this **every** year. At least they aren't on the field. It'd be a lot worse." Stiles told her.

"Seriously?" Melissa questioned. Stiles nodded her head.

""We are fighting for our right to live."" Finstock told them and the team responded back in cheer.

Something about that line seemed familiar to Melissa. "Wait, is this?" She asked.

"Yep, it's the speech from Independence Day." Stiles told her, while Finstock continued to rip off the movie.

""But as the day the world declared in one voice–""

"It's Coach's favorite movie." Stiles informed her.

""We will not go quietly into the night!"" Finstock continued.

"He doesn't know any sports speeches?" Melissa questioned. Stiles tilted her head knowingly.

"I seriously think he doesn't care." She told her.

""Today we celebrate our Independence Day!"" Finstock finished. The team cheered as Gerard entered the room. Mrs. McCall moved back behind Stiles and Stiles felt both their bodies stiffen.

"Well spoken, coach. I might have chosen something with a little more historical value, but there's no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long, there's no denying my pride in having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight, even with only **one** co–captain leading you." Gerard and Scott exchanged glances, "I maybe your principal, but I'm also a fan. So don't think I'll be content to watch you merely **beat** this team. Get out there and **murder** them." As everyone began to head to field, the coach explained that Scott is benched because he is failing three classes.

That just left Jackson on the field and everyone else around him defenseless.


	22. Battlefield Pt 2

Peter and Derek were currently fighting each other. Well, it was more of Derek continuing to punch the crap out of him. After all, Peter was to blame for a lot things that had happened over the past couple of months. That and for all Derek knew Peter would probably try to kill him to become the Alpha again.

"You don't actu– actually think that I want to be the Alpha **again**, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my **death**. I mean, I'm usually more– okay, go ahead!" Derek raised another fist ready to connect it to Peter's face.

"Come on, do it. Hit me, hit me. I can see that it's **cathartic** for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self–loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you've already been **beaten**." Peter told him, Derek loosened the grip he had on Peter. "So, go ahead. Hit me if it will make you feel better. After all, I did say that I wanted to help."

Derek lets him go, but walked away from him. "You can't help me." Derek told him.

* * *

Scott and Stiles sat on the bench. "Your dad coming?" Scott asked her. Stiles looked over and saw that the Sheriff and Melissa were sitting down together.

"Yeah, he's already here." She told him looking away.

"You seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, you seen Landon? I mean Jackson is playing after all."

"Not yet."

Stiles noticed that Gerard was looking in both their direction. She got the sense that something was off about him. "You know what's going on?" She asked, looking away.

"Not yet." He repeated.

"This is going to bad, isn't it? Like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming kind of bad?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Scott admitted.

Stiles noticed the down expression on Scott's face. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. "Scott you're doing the best you can. At least you can do something. I mean, the other night with Matt and seeing him hurt my dad, while I couldn't move…I never felt so helpless in my life, but I want to help, you know, but I can't do the things that you can do. I can't-"

"It's okay." Scott assured her, but Stiles shook her head.

"No, it's not okay. We're **losing**, dude."

That's when Coach Finstock appeared from behind them. "The hell are you talking about? Game hasn't even **started**. Now put on the helmet and get out there." He told Stiles. Both Scott and Stiles gave him a look of confusion.

"But Coach, I'm not even on the team!" She told him, but Finstock gave out a weird laugh.

"You've been to enough practices to know the plays by now get the hell out there! First take off that necklace last thing I need is you getting chocked." He told her.

Stiles could tell that she didn't have a choice in the matter. The Coach must've been desperate to have a non-player out on the field. She handed the arrowhead over to Scott and made her way to the field.

At the bleachers, the Sheriff noticed his daughter out on the field. "Oh, no. Why is my daughter out to the field?" He asked out loud.

Melissa leaned into him and pointed at the Finstock, who was already yelling at the players before the game even began. "Something tells me that he may have something to do with it."

"Oh, God…" The Sheriff dreaded.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine. After all, she did attend all the practices for Scott's sake." Melissa told him. The Sheriff made an acknowledging sound.

Out of the field, Stiles stood nervous. She should've known that Finstock was going to pull something like this. He had that crazy look in his eyes earlier. The whistle for the game blew and the timer started. "Oh, dear God." Stiles breathed to herself.

* * *

On the sidelines Gerard stood and watched the game in progress. But that didn't keep him from trying to get to Scott again.

"Scott, can you hear me?" Scott turned his head into Gerard's direction. "Ah, you can. Good. Then listen closely because the game is about to get interesting."

Scott could clearly hear the menacing sound in the man's voice.

"Let's put a real clock on this game, Scott. I'll give you until the last 30 seconds. When that scoreboard clock begins counting down from 30, if you haven't given me Derek, then Jackson is gonna kill someone. So tell me who's gonna die tonight? Should it be your mother, who so **bravely** came out to support you? Or the sheriff, your best friend's **father**? Or how about the little redhead who managed to survive the bite of an Alpha? Or maybe one of these innocent teenagers with their whole life ahead of them?"

Out on the field the lacrosse ball landed right in front of Stiles and she noticed that the opposing lacrosse team players head her way, "Oh, God."

Gerard continued his tirade with Scott. "Or should I do everyone a favor and kill that **ridiculous** coach? It's up to you, but you are going to help me take Derek down. Because if you don't– I'll have Jackson rip someone's head off right in the middle of the field and drench everyone you love and care about in blood."

* * *

Peter looked at the wounds that he had gotten from Derek beating him up. "See? Prime example right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An Alpha like you. I need you as much as you need me."

Derek didn't believe a single word that was coming out of Peter's mouth. "Why would I want help from a total **psycho**?" He asked him.

"First of all, I'm not a **total** psycho. And by the way, you're the one that slashed my throat wide open. But we're all works in progress, right?" Peter threw the towel he was using to clean up with to the side. "So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd **never** expect."

Derek gave him a questioning look.

* * *

The ball came flying at Stiles. She didn't catch it though. Instead it hit her right in the helmet. "I forget that she hasn't actually played before. She isn't doing that bad." Melissa commented from the stands.

There was another play and once more that ball was coming for Stiles again. "Ooh, I got it, I got it, I got it." She called out. She didn't get it.

"I seriously can't watch this." Landon said. He did show up to the game and was surprised to see that Stiles was out on the field. He figured that Coach was really desperate.

She gets hit with another ball. "Ow."

Scott could see that Stiles was clearly struggling. It wasn't her fault though. After all, she wasn't even on the team. He was fidgeting on the bench and when Stiles got hit with another ball he stood up, but he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down, McCall." Finstock told him. Scott didn't think that Finstock would really throw the game

"We're **dying **out there." Scott told him. He really needed to be in the game.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. Now sit."

Just when Scott thought that all hope was lost he was surprised to see Isaac sit right next to him. "You came to help." Scott told him.

Isaac gave him a grin. "I came to win. You got a plan yet?" Isaac asked him.

Scott shook his head. "No, not unless you count keeping Jackson from killing people." Scott said.

"Well, that might be easier if you're actually **in** the game. We have to make it so coach has **no** choice but to play you." Isaac strategized.

"He has a bunch of players he could use. Not mention he has Stiles out there and she is not even on the team." Scott informed. He noticed a mischievous look in Isaac's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. "Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital? Scott asked.

"I can try." Isaac told him. Coach began replacing the players Isaac rammed into. It wasn't until it was down to Scott did Finstock actually get at Isaac.

"Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" Coach yelled at him. Isaac gave him the 'my bad' gesture. The plan worked, they disabled a couple of players before Jackson took out Isaac.

Scott quickly runs over to Isaac's side. "It's not broken. But I can't move it. I think Jackson nicked me 'cause I can feel it spreading." Isaac told him. The EMT carried Isaac away.

"You want to play chess, Scott? Then you better be willing to sacrifice your own pawns." Gerard's voice filled Scott's ears.

Finstock was officially down to Scott and he knew that he couldn't throw the game. "McCall. Either you're in or we forfeit." Finstock told him. Before he could get on the field Melissa rushed to his side.

"This is more than a lacrosse game, isn't it?" She asked Scott.

"You should go." Scott warned her, but Melissa wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Forget what I said before. If you can do something to help, then you do it. You have to." Melissa told him. She gave a smile.

"I will." He told her.

Scott looked over at Gerard, who still had a calm expression on his face. Scott and Stiles work together out on the field. She has gotten better, but she still sucked, but not as much as Greenburg. Which was something Finstock yelled from the bleachers.

Scott and Stiles both get tackled hard. Stiles managed to shake it off, but she was already had bruises forming on her skin. As Scott got up he realized that Gerard is no longer on the field, but his voice still echoed in his ears.

"Don't you know what you're really bargaining for, Scott? Haven't you guessed what the real offer on the table is? It's Allison. It's always been Allison. You give me Derek, and I'll let you have Allison."

* * *

In the locker room, Isaac was crawling along the floor trying to get away from Gerard and two other hunters. The old man had the large silver sword. It was the same one that he used to kill the Omega werewolf in the forest.

"It was a good effort, Isaac. It was. This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime."

* * *

Derek had officially calmed down. He was sitting on the steps of the Hale house, while Peter stood in front of him.

"You tried to build your pack and preparing for the worst. You failed because you weren't ready. And that is exactly Gerard's advantage. It's the reason he is winning. He's taking his time. He's toying with Scott and Stiles. He's going after your wolves, one by one. He's **relishing** in his victory."

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek snapped. He couldn't believe that she betrayed him again. Granted the first time was accidental, but this time it was on purpose.

"Oh, I'm going to. It'll prove why you need me and why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson."

Derek looked at him with a stoned expression. "What do you mean? Know how to **kill** him?"

Peter gave him a smile laugh. "Actually, how to **save** him."

* * *

Back at the game, the ball came at Stiles once more. This time she was ready. She actually caught the ball in her shock. Stiles didn't know how it happened, but she didn't care. She finally caught the ball and made it to the other side of the field, due to the fact that no one knew who had it. She stopped in front of the goal and looked back. When the opposing team members saw that she had the ball they began to run in her direction.

At the bleachers, the Sheriff noticed that she had stopped and the players running in her direction. "Oh, crap." He mumbled.

At the bench, Finstock began to yell at her again. "Stilinski! Shoot the ball! Shoot it, you idiot!"

And he wasn't alone as well. Landon was yelling from the stands as well. "Shoot it! Stiles!"

Stiles looked back the goalie and shifted the stick and aimed it right at the goalie. Just as she had perfect target practice from when she helped Scott control his shift, the ball flew past the goalie straight into the net.

"I scored a goal?" She said as if she couldn't believe it. "I scored a goal! I scored a goal!" She cried as the crowd goes wild. Looked like things weren't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Gerard was toying with Isaac, scraped the sword slowly across the floor as he comes nearer. Isaac made it to his feet using the sink for support. As the old hunter reared back to swing the sword, Isaac gave him a smile. Then Gerard realized why when he caught a glimpse of Scott, eyes glowing, in the mirror.

* * *

Peter began to explain how they could save Jackson. "There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out its Christian name." Peter told him.

Derek shook his head. "It's just a myth."

Peter sighed at his nephew's stupidity. "Even some myths and legends have a hint of truth in it. Our name is a symbol of who we are. The kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks master." Derek remembered the translation.

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?"

Derek looked up at Peter, "An **orphan**."

Peter snapped his fingers at him. "Like Jackson. And right now, his identity is disappearing beneath a reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"How?" Derek wondered.

"Through his **heart**. How else?" Peter told him.

Derek shook his head. "I know you haven't been around long, but Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with." Derek informed him. But Peter gave him a knowing smile.

"Not true. He'd never admit it, but there is **one** person. One person with whom Jackson shared a real **bond**. That one person who can **reach** him. Who can **save** him."

"Landon." Derek mumbled.

"Your best ally has **always** been anger, Derek, but what you lack most is a **heart**. Which is probably why things suck between you and Stiles right now. And be that as it may you've always known that you **need** her more than anyone. And even somebody as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love."

"She doesn't love me." Derek told him.

"I'm sorry have you not ever smell her." Peter asked him. "Either she's good at hiding her feelings or you're a **bigger** idiot than I thought."

"This isn't up for **discussion**. We have bigger things to worry about." Derek told him. He ignored the eye roll his uncle gave him.

* * *

Stiles had turned into scoring machine – putting up an additional two goals in the game's final minutes. The final score will be 10 to 9 Beacon Hills. As the game ticked off to the final 30 seconds of the game Scott made it back to the field. Jackson stood away from the crowd broke into celebration.

"Nothing happened. Nothing." Scott said, but quickly the lights go out on the field and someone screamed. That's when everything turned to chaos. Everyone began to run about in the dark, terrified. Scott managed to find Melissa, but she informed him that someone is down on the field.

The lights came back up and it is Jackson who was down. Landon, seeing him injured, ran to his side. Melissa rushed to his side and tried to listen for a heartbeat, but heard none. She pulled up his jersey to reveal deep puncture wounds to his abdomen.

"He did it to himself." Isaac told Scott, when he noticed that blood on Jackson's hands.

While, Melissa tried CPR on Jackson, it's the Sheriff that caught their attention.

He's out on the field. "Stiles. Where's Stiles? Has anyone seen my daughter?" Isaac and Scott gave each other glances, in the midst of all the chaos Stiles somehow disappeared.

**So I decided to update the first part of the season finale tmrw, second half is waiting till Friday.**


	23. Master Plan Pt 1

**This is it guys. It's down to finale. It's been one hell of a ride I gotta say and the second part still isn't ready, but it will be tmrw I promise. Thanks for the comments, reviews, following, and favoriting, You guys are the best! Enjoy!**

Jackson's body was being loaded up in a black body bag in the back of an ambulance. A clear viscous liquid oozes from a hole near the zipper. Melissa noticed and thought that maybe she go aboard.

"You know, I'm gonna have to give a statement. Why don't I ride with you?" Melissa suggested to the EMT.

EMT gave her an uneasy look. "Um, I think that would be a little-" but Melissa doesn't give her the chance to shut her down.

"Perfect, great." She told her with a smile and walked to the other side.

A nameless hunter forced Stiles down the steps into the Argent's basement. "Ow, could you be any less gentle." She complained as she fell to the floor.

It was dark, but she heard something fiddling around in the darkness. She fumbled for a light switch. As the light comes on, she realized it was Boyd and Erica. Both were trussed up and hanging from a support beam by a tangle of electrical wire. Both had black tape over their mouths.

It turned out that what Erica and Boyd heard the other night wasn't a wolf pack. It was the Argents hunting them down in order to get to Derek.

* * *

With the game over, everyone made it into the locker room. The Sheriff had gotten off his cellphone.

"I got to meet with the M.E, to figure out what happened with Jackson. There's an APB out on Stiles. Her jeep is here, so that means– the hell, I don't know what that means." He struggled. He'd admit things haven't gone well between to the two of them, but right now he wanted to know if she was safe. "Look, if she answers her phone, if her answers her emails, if either one of you see her-"

"We'll call you." Isaac told him, he was glad to see that a father was actually concerned for his child's well-being.

"She's probably just freaked from the attention. We'll find her." Scott assured him.

Sheriff took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'll see you, okay?"

As the Sheriff left, Coach Finstock appeared. "McCall. We need you on the team, okay? I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up." He told Scott.

Scott nodded his head, "Yeah, I know, coach."

Coach gave him a small smile. "Good, I know I yell at you guys a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but, you know, that's different. It's Greenberg. I'm just saying we– I need you on the team. Get your grades back up." As Finstock walked away he did a double take, "Oh and tell Stilinski that her butt is now on the team and I have high expectations for her."

"I will." Scott told him. Both Isaac and Scott looked around the locker room.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. You're gonna find her by scent?"

"Yeah, we both are." Scott didn't both putting in a combination of the locker that had Stiles clothes in it. He ripped off the door instead. Scott handed Isaac her shoe, while he had her shirt.

"But how come you get the shirt and I get a shoe?" Isaac complained. They both heard a sound behind them and saw that Derek was in the locker room.

"We need to talk." Derek told them. Just as he said that Peter stepped out in the shadows.

"All of us." Peter said.

This caught Scott off guard, "Holy sh-" Scott commented.

* * *

"Shhh…" Stiles held her finger to mouth signaling Erica to be quiet for reason the girl wouldn't stop making so much noise. As she touched the tape she got shocked and the lights flickered. "Ow!" Stiles groaned.

"They were trying to warn you. It's electrified." A voice told her. She turned around sees that it Gerard by the end of the basement stairs.

"What are you doing with them?" She asked them.

"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them, they won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha's too strong."

"Okay. So what are you doing with me? Because he can find me, all right? He knows my scent. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer covered in fecal matter and urine." _Even though I'm pretty sure he won't come find me_, she thought to herself.

Gerard gave her a small chuckle. "Just before Kate died. She told me about a girl that Derek may have kind of connection with. And the way you didn't mention Scott at all only confirms my late daughter's speculation. So tell me Ms. Stilinski. What are you to him?"

As Gerard stepped closer to her, both Erica and Boyd both struggled against their restraints. Gerard took a notice in that. "Ah, I see. You're human, but for some reason these betas also have the urge to protect you. Almost as if you're just as important to them as Derek. I'm willing to bet that you're his mate." Gerard concluded.

"His mate? Ha, we haven't been friends long enough to use that term. In fact, I wouldn't even consider us as friends." Stiles told him smoothly. Gerard shook his head as if he knew better.

"My dear girl you know that's not what I mean, but if you want to play dumb fine by me. I could just kill you, but then that would just have Derek and Scott come after me. So what message could I send to them? How about a beaten up friend for Scott? I mean, I did go after his mother and he still hasn't even me Derek's location." Gerard told her, "But then there's Derek, he's done enough of his pity-party. I'm almost certain that seeing his mate injured because of him would give him an incentive to come out of hiding."

Stiles still hadn't move from where she stood, which was still by Erica. As Gerard walked in her direction Stiles quickly moved away. But it was useless because Gerard was able to read her movements and took a hold of her.

"Or you could make it easier and just tell me where he is." Gerard told her, but Stiles gave him a hard look.

"I'm not tell anything." She told him, even as he twisted her arm. "So really, you're just waiting your time." She gritted at him.

Gerard's body erupted with laughter. "My dear, at this point I have plenty of time to waste." He told her. In a flash, Gerard sends a strong backhand across the face causing her to fall to the ground. He then stood over her. For a second Stiles thought that maybe he was going to choke her. But instead she felt a punch connect to her face.

Gerard held her to the ground, "Now tell me where he is and this could be over fairly quickly." He told her.

Stiles shook her head in protest, "As I said before I'm not telling you again." She told him. Gerard made a noise of irritation. There's another punch across her only this time it was repeated.

* * *

Scott couldn't believe what he was seeing. The time last he was in the locker room with Peter things only took a turn for the worse. Talk a sense of bad déjà vu. "What the hell is this?" Scott demanded.

Derek stood a step forward. "You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station. I know what you and Stiles did."

Scott could tell that Derek was getting the wrong idea. "Okay, first Stiles had nothing to do with it. She didn't even know." This caught Derek by surprise. She didn't have anything to do with it? "Second, he threatened to kill my mom. And I **had** to get close to him. What was I supposed to do?" Scott told him.

Peter came into Scott's unwanted defense. "I'm gonna go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up." Both Scott and Derek commanded, Peter simply rolled his eyes at him.

"If she didn't have anything to do with it? Then where is she?" Derek demanded to know.

"She's missing. She vanished at some point when the power went out." Scott explained to Derek. For a moment, Derek could feel his eyes flash to red. He immediately tried to reach out to her, but for some reason he couldn't feel anything. It was as if the link had been cut.

"I'm not getting anything." Derek told him. Scott pulled the arrowhead out of his pocket. Derek made a growling noise.

"Don't bite my head off. Coach told her to take it off when she went into the game tonight." Scott told him.

"She's not even on the team." Derek growled. Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know." Scott told him.

"You know, Derek it could be possible that she's blocking you out. Unintentionally, of course." Peter said from behind. Derek felt agitated. So his mate is missing and she was unknowingly blocking him out? Guilt and dread settled in.

"Uh, who is he?" Isaac asked, still looking at Peter.

"That's Peter, Derek's Uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all, and then we set him on fire, and Derek slashed his throat." Scott explained as if it were an everyday thing.

"Hi." Peter said with a wave of a hand.

Isaac nodded his head with an "O" expression. "That's good to know."

"Look, don't worry. I'm sure she's-don't give me that look I see it on your face. The Sheriff has people looking for her." Scott told Derek. "But how is he alive?" Scott pointed at Peter.

Derek growled. He hated the possible fact that something happened to her all because him. "Peter knows a way to stop Jackson and possibly save him." Derek informed them.

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead." Isaac said.

Derek gave him a question eyebrow look. "Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott told them. Isaac noticed the disconcerting looks on Derek and Peter's faces.

"Okay, why is that not good news?" Isaac asked immediately dreading the answer.

"Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explained.

"But why?" Scott wondered.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out. And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing. Quickly." Peter informed them.

* * *

Chris arrived in Allison's room and found her talking to Gerard. Gerard left the room only to have Chris confront him about what happened at the game.

"You gonna tell me what happened at the game?" He asked his father. He knew that Gerard was the reason behind Allison's behavior, but the old man simply patted him on the shoulder.

"Didn't you hear? We won." Gerard told him with a crooked smile.

"I meant Jackson."

"So did I." With that Gerard left Chris behind.

Chris tried to get Allison to step aside since one of her friends was dead. But Allison refused to saying that's Derek's fault too. She blamed him for all of it, Kate, her mom and Jackson. Chris asks her what happens is Scott dies too.

"Since when did you care about Scott?" She asked him.

"I care about you." Chris told her, but clearly it looked like she didn't believe him.

"Really, dad. If you're going to start quoting from the list of the top five things a parent should say to a child every day, why don't you start with, "I'm proud of you" because I am doing **exactly** what you wanted." She walked away from getting into her bed.

"No, Allison. You're doing exactly what he wants. We all are." Chris tried to tell her, but she wasn't having it.

"I'm tired. I just really want to pass out, okay?" Chris simply nodded his head, "By the way, don't forget you owe me a new bow." She reminded him. When she was on the hunt for Erica and Boyd her father broke her bow claiming that she was too close to killing them, but Allison felt otherwise.

Chris walked over and cuts the string of her crossbow, "And a new crossbow." He told her as he left the room.

* * *

Melissa was in the morgue. She actually snuck in there. She noticed the viscous liquid still dripping from Jackson's body bag and decided to investigate. She gave herself the same motivational speech she did, when she snooped in Scott's room. She unzipped the bag, and sees Jackson covered in a clear cocoon from the neck down.

"Oh that can't be good." She said out loud.

* * *

The Sheriff was on the phone in Stiles' room looking for clues. "Yeah, I'm not finding any clues here…if she shows up in the hospital…okay…thanks. Oh, come on, Stiles. Where the hell are you?" He didn't even realize that Stiles was already by the doorway. He did see her when he was about to leave the room.

"Right here." She said meekly. She noticed that her father's expressions went from worried to anger in 10 seconds. 'It's okay. Dad, it's okay." She told has he examined her face.

"Who did it?" He demanded to know. He was talking about the large red welt across her cheek and the split lip.

Stiles could tell that her dad was angry. "It's okay. It was just some kids from the other team. I guess they weren't too happy that a girl got the best of them.  
Plus, I did mouth-off a bit." She told him.

"Who was it?" The Sheriff gritted.

She really wanted to tell him, but she remembered that he didn't know the whole story yet. "Dad, I don't know. I didn't even see them really." She told him, but that didn't seem to appease him.

"I want descriptions."

"Dad, come on. It's not that big of a deal." She told him. She could now see where she got her consistent badgering from.

"I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll **personally** go down there, and I'm gonna pistol-whip these little bastards!" The Sheriff told her.

Stiles reached out and grabbed him into a hug. "Please Dad, I'm alright." She whispered to him.

* * *

At Hale House, the werewolves conversed to figure out what Gerard was up. Scott received a text message notification.

"Oh. Oh, they found Stiles." Scott told them. He could see the relief on Derek's face.

"Is she alright?" He asked him. It seemed like forever before he got an answer.

"She said, she's alive and to focus on Gerard." Scott told him. Derek made this expression on his face that clearly said he wasn't happy with that response. He knew Scott wasn't giving him the whole story. He was definitely going to get to the bottom of it after the Gerard issue was solved.

He noticed that Peter was searching for something around the stairs. "I told you, I looked everywhere." He said with an annoyed tone.

"You didn't look here." Peter told him, pulling something out from under the stairs.

"What is that, a book?" Derek asked.

"No. It's a laptop." Peter gave him an 'Are you stupid' look, which included him asking, "What century are you living in?" Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle's smartass comment. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records." Peter explained to them.

Scott phone rung and it turned out to be Melissa. "Hey, mom, I can't talk right now."

Melissa was still in the morgue on the other end. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm so freaked out that I can barely talk either."

Scott could her the panic in her voice. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I have no idea, but I think you may want to see this for yourself."

* * *

Stiles laid on her bed. Gerard did do a number on her that much she'll admit. But she was just grateful that he didn't kill her. She heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was her Dad checking on her for the 13th time already.

"Dad, I already told you I'm fine." She yelled from her bed, but the knocking was persistent and was starting to get on her nerves. She got up from her bed and stalked her way over to the door, but it wasn't her Dad that was at the door.

"Hi." Landon told her. She could tell that he had been crying. His eyes were red.

"Hi." She didn't know what to do. She sucked at trying to cheer up a crying person.

"The Sher-I mean you dad let me in."

"He did?" She asked in surprise, but then she remembered that her father knew nothing of the new relationship issue she currently faced. "Yeah, of course he did."

Landon noticed that injury on her face. "What happened to your-"

Stiles realized what he was asking. "Oh, no, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." No way was she going to drag Landon into this mess again. Then again, he did bring back Peter, but right now that was the least of their problem. "Do you want to come in? You okay?" She stepped back and lets him into the room.

A couple of months if someone told her that Landon Martin would be in her room she would've called them out on their BS and yet here he was. Months ago she would've given anything to even have him inside her room, but that all changed when she met Derek. That idiotic-egotistic-secret-having man she loved.

As Stiles closed the door Landon sat on her bed, "They won't let me see him." He told her. She knew he meant Jackson. "There's something I need to give back to him." He held up a key. It was Jackson's house key.

* * *

Scott and Isaac met with Melissa at the morgue and were observing the cocoon that surrounded Jackson's body.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asked her.

"You're asking me? I thought you would know. Is it bad?" She asked. They didn't even try to get close to the body. Whatever it was it was freaky.

"It doesn't look good." Isaac commented. Then Jackson twitched on the table and they all freak out a bit more. "Whoa."

"Hey, mom do you want to zip that up for us please?" Scott asked her.

Melissa gave him a look that screamed 'Are you insane?'. "My son the big bad werewolf expects me to do this?" She questioned. She made her way over to the body. Jackson continued to twitch.

"Mom, zip." Scott rushed her.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay." She tried to zip up the bag, but it gets stuck under Jackson's chin and Jackson gnashed with his kanima teeth causing both her and the two werewolves to scream.

"Mom come on hurry it up!" Scott urged her. Still struggling with the zipper Melissa managed to zip, but Jackson moved once more inside the bag.

* * *

In the basement of the Argent house, Chris checked on Boyd and Erica. Both were still suffering from the electric shock their bodies received periodic. He honestly felt lost right now. This wasn't how the hunters operated.

"My family's done this for a long time. Long enough to learn things like how a certain level of electric current can keep you from transforming." He told him. "At another level, you can't heal. A few amps higher, and no heightened strength. It's things like that make you wonder where the line between the natural and the supernatural really exists. It's when lines like that blur." They have a code, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. It didn't matter to Kate those years ago, Gerard seemed to have thrown it out the window, and what's worse Allison seemed on her way to the same path. His family was becoming a bunch of code breakers.

"You sometimes find yourself surprised by which side you end up on." The two Betas seemed to panic as his hand reached for the knob that controlled the current within their bonds, but their faces turn to ease when they realized he had turned off the current.

* * *

Stiles and Landon were both on her bed talking. Stiles sat cross-legged beside him."I'm sorry I don't have to help with the tears."

"It's alright." Landon told her. There was a message tone coming from Stiles' phone again. It had been happening for the past 10 minutes. Landon picked it up with a questioning look. "You know got 17 text messages from Scott and about 30 from Derek Hale?"

Stiles nodded her head. "I know."

"So you and Derek? Avoiding him or something?" Landon asked.

"Yeah, me and Derek. I guess you could say that."

"Tell me about him." Landon told her.

Stiles shook her head though. "He's an idiot really. A big idiot who can't seem to trust anybody and likes to think he's a total bad ass."

"It's no secret that guys are like that, Stiles. The bad ass part, I mean. With the side of idiocracy."

Stiles gave him a broken laugh. "Yeah, well he's the biggest idiot of them all."

"You seem like you love him." Landon commented.

"Is it that obvious?"

Landon gave her nod. "Yeah it is." At that point, another message chimed to Stiles' phone, but instead of ignoring it Landon it opened it. "You're gonna want to read this."

* * *

Scott called Derek gave him the situation on what was happening with Jackson's body. Peter was already looking through records they kept on the laptop.

"It appears he's in some kind of casing made from the venom in his claws." Derek told Peter.

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter commented.

"Apparently he's starting to move." Derek relayed.

Peter found what he was looking for. "Looks like what we've seen from Jackson is just the beta shape for the kanima." Peter informed him.

"Are you saying that he could get bigger?"

"Bigger and badder." Peter mumbled. He clicked on the final stage of the kanima and by the way it looked, they were going beyond screwed if Jackson reached that state.

"He's turning into **that**? That has **wings**." Derek chocked. Screwed indeed they were if Jackson shifted into the next stage.

"I can see that."

"Scott, bring him to us." Derek told him.

Back at the morgue, "I'm not sure if we have time for that." Scott told him. Jackson was now moving a lot more in the bag.

Peter noticed a video that someone had made of the kanima's alpha shape. "Look, somebody actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we-" Peter clicked on video and the creature on the screen made a loud screeching sound. This surprised Peter so bad, he shut the laptop immediately. "Nope, not at all. We should probably meet them halfway."

Derek who also saw the video agreed as well. "Scott, just get him out of there…like now."

* * *

Scott and Isaac started to sneak Jackson's body out in the back of the hospital parking lot. "Hold on, hold on." Scott told Isaac. They couldn't get caught otherwise they were going to be more screwed than they already were.

"Okay let's go." Scott told him, once the lot was cleared. Isaac and Scott were just about halfway through the lot, when Scott accidently dropped his end of the bag. The end that was Jackson's head. Both Isaac and him exchanged 'oops' glances. Just as Scott was about to get his end again a black SUV appeared. They are shocked to see that it's Chris Argent.

* * *

Peter and Derek both make their way to leave the house, when Peter shortly stops. "Derek we need Landon." Peter told him.

But Derek was growing impatient. That thing wasn't something they could defeat on their own if Jackson reached that stage in the transformation.

"There's no time for-"

Peter cuts him off. "That's the problem right there. We're rushing. Moving way too fast, while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit, here we are, racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

Derek didn't care, though. This needed to end. "If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it."

* * *

"You're alone." Scott noticed. It was true Chris didn't have any other hunters with him. Nor was Allison in sight. Not that it surprised him really. She had been avoiding him like the plague.

"More than you know." Chris told him.

"What do you want?"

What Chris wanted was his daughter not be brainwashed by his crazy father. "We don't have much in common, Scott. But at the moment, we have a common enemy."

Scott pointed at the body bag that laid on the ground. "That's why I'm trying to get him out of here."

"I don't mean Jackson."

* * *

Stiles and Landon exchanged looks. "How much do you know?"

Landon shrugged his shoulders. "Pieces. Half of it's like a dream."

Stiles scoffed, "Trust me the other half is like a nightmare."

"I don't care. I can help him."

Stiles was shocked by Landon's statement. "Are you **insane**? You can't go out there without having no idea what to do. Don't you realize that your actions affect other people too!" She began to yell at him without even realizing it.

"How do you think Jackson would feel if you got hurt because of him? Huh? Trust me he'll feel pretty damn bad. He pretty much yelled at me at hospital that night. He does care about you. And what about me? Didn't you stop and think about how your friends would feel? How can you be so-" Stiles stopped, when she realized what she said. So that's what Derek meant. Now, all the times he lectured her about her safety made sense.

Landon looked at her with determination in his eyes. "I'll find him myself." Landon told her before walking away.

"Landon wait!" Landon stopped and looked over at her. "I'll come with you."

* * *

Chris knew Gerard was up to something when he and Allison both left the Argent house, but there was no he was going to sit back and watch his daughter become a merciless killer.

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. And I'm losing her. And I know you're losing her too." Chris told him.

"You're right. So can you trust me to fix this? Then can you let us go?"

"No. My car is faster."

* * *

In the Beacon Hills Warehouse District, Scott, Isaac, and Chris pulled up in the meeting place. Getting out the SUV Isaac noticed something.

"I think he stopped moving." Isaac told them. They looked around the warehouse and didn't see anyone in sight.

"Where's Derek?" Chris asked. Then there's the sound of someone coming in their direction. Looking ahead of them, they see Derek coming down the street in a werewolf leap/run on all fours right in front of them.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." Peter remarked in the shadows.

Derek's eyes flashed red when he realized that Chris Argent is with them. "I'm here for Jackson. Not you." Chris told him, but Derek wasn't easily swayed.

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting." Derek remarked, "Get him inside."

They managed to get Jackson inside, but Scott noticed that they were missing two important people.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek wondered.

"Peter and Landon." Scott told him. But Derek didn't pay any mind. "Whoa, hold on a second. You said you knew how to save him."

Derek had unzipped the bag and the cocoon was gone. Jackson, in half kanima form, lied still with eyes closed.

"We're past that." Derek told him.

"What about-"

Derek had just about enough of everyone, "Think about it, Scott. Gerard **controls** him now. He's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful."

Chris however, didn't agree. "No. No, he wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid, and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

Gerard, then appeared out of the shadows. "Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control– Is better off dead." Gerard told them.


	24. Master Plan Pt 2

Derek didn't hesitate as he drew back his arm to thrust his claws into Jackson's chest, but Jackson was able to move first, stabbing his claws into Derek's chest. One handed, he lifted Derek off his feet as he stood up. He then hurled the Alpha into the next room.

Scott was shocked at the entire scene that played in front of him. "Well done, Scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard told him. Another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Allison?" Scott noticed that she was there with her bow already aiming at him. She gave him a stoned expression. "No, Allison!" But she didn't listen to Scott's plea. Instead, Allison fired a bolt from her crossbow. Scott managed to duck, but the bolt struck Isaac.

Scott rushed to help Isaac and Chris began to fire shots at Jackson. The bullets don't seem to anything to him other than triggering him to transform into the full kanima. Jackson whipped out his tail, wrapping it around Chris' gun disarming him easily. Chris runs to a better defensive position against the creature, but he is only armed with a knife and which Jackson has no problem getting to him easily.

Derek confronted the Kanima in his wolf form. Scott and Isaac were wolfed-out and prepared to battle as well. They all managed to some good shots in but ultimately the Kanima beats them. Scott was thrown into the wall and Derek was clawed and partially paralyzed. Isaac began to return to the fray but Allison, armed with a knife in each hand, got in his way. She slashed him in the gut and then spins to stab both knives into his back. Isaac collapsed on the floor as she withdrew the knives dripping with his blood. Her eyes landed on Derek and she quickly made her way over to him.

She didn't get far when the Kanima disarmed her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard told her from the shadows.

Allison was shocked. "What are you doing?" She managed to get out. She thought that they were in this together.

"What he came here to do." Scott told her.

Gerard gave him a knowing glance. "Then you know."

"What's he talking about?" She gritted.

"It was the night outside the hospital, wasn't it, when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could just **smell** it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying." Isaac noticed the smell too.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does."

"You monster." Chris declared. This was an all-time low.

"Not yet." Gerard told them.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, she still wasn't getting it. But the kanima didn't release his grip on her either.

"You'll kill her too?" Chris questioned his father.

"When it comes to **survival**, I'd kill my own **son**! Scott time to cash in on that favor." Gerard told him.

Derek noticed the look that Scott was giving him. "Scott, don't. You know that he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an Alpha."

Gerard nodded his head agreeing. "That's true. He already knows that. He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. There is just no competing with young love. I already know considering how I had a run-in with that lovely young lady of yours. Gotta say she wouldn't tell me anything. It's a shame you couldn't protect her."

His mind flashed to Stiles. "What did you do?!" He demanded, but his rage was cut short when Scott took a hold of him. "Scott, don't! Don't!"

Scott didn't falter. "I'm sorry. But I have to."

Scott forced his mouth opened while Gerard inserted his arm. After the bite, something begins to happen to Gerard. Something wrong. The bite marks on Gerard's arm started oozing black goo just as Jackson did when Derek bit him. The old man had black goo coming out his eyes and nose now.

"What the-" Peter commented still hiding.

Gerard knew something was wrong. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. "What? What is this? What did you do?" Gerard questioned.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." Scott told them. He didn't seem surprised at all by what was happening.

FLASHBACK

When Scott figured out that Gerard was dying from the cancer, he and Deaton switched Gerard's pills with capsules filled with Mountain Ash powder.

That night at the Sheriff's station Gerard had dropped his pill holder.

"You dropped this." Scott told him, handing him the fake container.

END FLASHBACK

Unknowingly, Gerard had been taking Mountain Ash pills for the past two weeks. In effect Gerard's body was beginning to violently reject the werewolf bite. He spewed a torrent of black goo into the air and collapsed to the floor.

Derek was amazed by Scott's plan. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you might be an Alpha, but you're not **mine**."

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Gerard commanded kanima Jackson. The creature loosen it's grip on Allison and she elbowed him in the face causing it to throw her to the side, but before it could make a move familiar jeep came crashing through the wall.

Everyone was shocked to see that it's Stiles and Landon. Stiles quickly aimed for the kanima hitting it with her jeep at full speed.

Stiles and Landon both had one eye open from the impact. "Did I get him?" She asked to them, but the kanima jumped on the hood of the jeep in angry hiss. "Whoa!" Both her and Landon exit out the jeep.

Landon made his way over to the kanima. "Jackson! Jackson." Just as the kanima was about to attack Landon held up a key. The same key that Jackson had been asking for. The creature begins to have a memory from Jackson.

FLASHBACK

Both Jackson and Landon are cuddled together on the bed. Jackson presents Landon with a key. "Here. It's to the front door."

Landon is surprised by the gesture. "A key to your house? Already?"

Jackson kisses him on the shoulder, "Well, it's not a wedding ring."

Landon laughs at the comment, "So you're just making me a more accessible late–night Booty call."

Jackson gives him a smile. "Late night– Late afternoon. Late morning."

END FLASHBACK

Jackson had transformed back into his half kanima form. He took the key from Landon; his eyes revert to human and he took several steps back.

Seeing their chance, Peter sprung from the shadows and Derek from the floor. Derek plunged his claws into Jackson's abdomen while Peter got him from behind. They both lift him off the floor between them and Derek slashed up. Jackson coughed and falls to his knees.

Landon quickly ran to his aid. "Do you– do you still-" Jackson asked him.

Landon nodded his head. "Of course I do. I love you. I never stopped." Jackson closed his eyes and collapses on Landon's shoulder, dead. The key dropped to the floor. As Landon placed Jackson's body on the concrete the last trace of kanima scales vanished from his face is an electric blue haze.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked, when she looked over and saw that the spot that Gerard had occupied was gone.

"He can't be far." Chris told them.

As Landon began to walk away from Jackson. He began to weep, but it's cut short when the warehouse is filled with sound of claws scratching the ground. Jackson's clawed hand was moving scraping the concrete. Landon turned in time to see the wounds on Jackson's abdomen heal themselves. His eyes flashed open, they flash a brilliant blue.

He rose slowly from the floor. Once he was upright, his head snapped back. He had the heavy brow, long sideburns and sharp teeth of a werewolf. He lets out a deep growl. Then he was suddenly human shaped once again. He and Landon embrace.

Watching, the scene between Jackson and Landon really touched Stiles. Landon had someone who loved him back. Scott noticed that her sad expression.

"He scratched my jeep." She told him lamely. Scott didn't bother calling her out on her lie, but he did send Derek a glare. Derek got the message.

* * *

Allison and Scott are back at the Argent home. "I'm sorry." Allison told him. They were sitting side by side on her bed. So her grandfather had used her for his own personal agenda, just like Kate did. Not an easy thing to recover from.

"You don't have to say you're sorry." Scott told her.

"Yeah I do especially with everything that happened. And what I have to do now." She told him sadly.

"It's okay." Scott told her. This time he was prepared. He knew it would've happened eventually.

"No, it's not." Allison told him, but she noticed that Scott's loving expression hadn't changed, "Scott, I'm trying to break up with you."

"I know. And it's okay." He took a hold of her hand.

Allison scoffed, "How is that okay?"

"Because I can wait." He told her. With that they share kiss before Scott leaves.

Boyd and Erica ran through the woods. Thanks to Chris Argent they managed to escape, but now they were running from something else. More like running from a group of people. They took a quick moment to catch their breaths, only to see people with claws surrounding them. There are howls that filled the air.

* * *

When Stiles got home, she was surprised to see someone standing by the window. It was still dark and she didn't need the lights on to see the glowing red eyes looking at her. She could even tell he had a stoned look on his face. It was creepy really since she hadn't spoken to him since the Sheriff's station. It didn't seem like he was going to say anything anytime soon so Stiles stepped up to the plate.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I pissed you off or something." She told him. She tried to take a step toward him, only Derek took a step back. He still remained silent. "Is this about removing the arrowhead? It wasn't like I did it on purpose. Coach had me out on the field, which was completely nuts considering how I'm not on the team. Well, now I am." She explained to him, but Derek still said nothing.

Derek continued to remain still and silent, but Stiles could tell he was still looking at her.

"Are you just going to stand there all night brooding or are you actually going to talk to me." She asked. She made her way to her bed watching him as well.

It seemed like minutes had passed before anyone said anything, "I'm sorry." He told her.

"For what? Shutting me out? At this point Derek, I've gotten used to you not sharing everything with me. I understand that there are some things you aren't ready to tell me." She told him.

She thought that it would help with whatever Derek had going through his mind, but he made a growling noise and walked over to her computer chair and sat in it. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Derek?" She tried, he sighed and sat on her bed in front of her. Stiles noticed that uneasy expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"Dude I already-"

Derek placed his hand on the welt on her cheek. She flinched mainly because it still hurt to the touch. His thumb ran along the split on her lip as well.

"Derek?"

"This is my fault. I jumped to conclusions when I found out that Scott was working with Gerard. I assumed the worse. I should've known that you wouldn't have betrayed me." He told her. There was another pause before he spoke again. "Everyone I have ever been with always end up getting hurt or worse."

"Derek, this isn't worse. It'll heal." She told him.

"And how many times do you think it's going to take before something happens to you that you can't heal from? He could've killed you. Do you not understand that?" He snapped her.

"Well, he didn't okay? I get what you're saying, I do. But from what I've learned it comes with the territory." She told him calmly.

"Stiles, I can't-not with everything that has happened. I should've protected you." He told her. He kept looking at the marks on her face. The ones that happened because Gerard wanted to get to him, but Stiles refused to say anything. She had gotten hurt protecting him, when he was the one that should've been protecting her.

"I think we need to end this." Derek told her, there is a look of protest in her eyes.

"What are you saying? Derek-" Derek silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"I need you to be safe. With me you aren't." He told her.

"So, without you I'll be safe? That bulldoody Derek. As I recall I still had a gun pointed to my head weeks ago from something that didn't even have to deal with you." Stiles told him.

Derek lets a irritated growl, he remembered alright. "People are coming after me and I won't sit back and let you get in the crossfire. This isn't your fight." He gritted at her.

"What people? What are you not telling me?" She asked him. Derek refused to make eye contact with her, Stiles still placed her hand on his cheek forcing him to. "It's my fight too. You can't just kick me out of it just because I got hurt." She told him. Derek pulled away and got up from the bed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let anything else happen to you." He took hold of her hand and placed the angel pendant back in it. Just as she did from the beginning she felt the pull. Only it felt weaker almost as if it were fading.

Derek walked to the window, "Derek, it doesn't have to be like this." She told him. She got up from her bed and rushed to his side. She tried pulling him away from the window, but he didn't budge.

This time he looked at her in his own free will. The moon shined through the window. He knew the threat that was coming. It was something he knew he wasn't ready for nor could he protect her from. The less she knew the safer she was.

He wrapped an arm around her which caught her off guard and leaned into her. They lips met. The kiss contained all that he felt. Guild and fear. It was heartbreaking. When he pulled away from her, the look in her eyes told him she knew. She knew what he was doing. Derek gave her another kiss on the top of her head and climbed out the window.

Still in shock, she didn't move. She couldn't. All she could do was look out to the empty street and whispered, "I love you." Before falling to floor in tears. But Derek didn't come back. She wasn't sure if he even heard her.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the showdown with Gerard. Derek, Peter, and Isaac were at the Hale house. It's been a week since he saw her last, but he needed her to be safe. He couldn't let someone die again because of him.

"You haven't told him everything yet, have you?" Peter told Derek.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked. He thought he had learned everything he needed to know.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number? When there's a new Alpha, people take notice." Peter asked the young wolf.

Isaac noticed a symbol on the front door of the house. There was a mark painted on the front door. It is a swastika-like spiral pattern. "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol." Derek told him. "And it means they're coming."

"They? As in people? Who?"

"Alphas."

"As in more than one? Is that why you-"

"A pack of them." Derek told him quickly. He didn't need Isaac to remind him of her.

"An Alpha **pack**. And they're not coming. They're already **here**." Peter told them.

* * *

Stiles and Scott were out on the lacrosse field. Only this time she had her own gear. "We have this very bad habit of getting dumped at the same time." She told him as they unloaded the jeep.

"Yeah, but this time I was prepared. Weren't you with Derek?"

"I should've seen it coming, but I was too blinded by love." She explained. Yeah, her heart still ached from that night, but slowly and surely she was getting better. Of course, she thought about him. Tried talking to him too, but nothing worked.

"Did you finally tell him?"

"Not to his face." Stiles admitted, but Scott gave her a disapproving look. "I highly doubt it would've made a difference. In fact, I'm sure it probably would've made it worse."

"You could've at least told him." Scott told her.

"Yeah, well I didn't. Now shut up and get in the goal. Finstock put you in charge of making me better at this sport."

Scott placed himself in the goal, while Stiles stood in front of it. Ready to start practicing.

"Hey, you know what I just realized? We're right back where we started." Scott told her.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend, you without a boyfriend. We have nothing."

Stiles waved up her stick. "Dude, you still have each other." It was true, despite all the hell they both went through.

Scott laughed, "We **always** have each other."

Stiles smiled at him. "Exactly, and that's not going to change. Okay? It's a life fulfilled."

"Very."

Stiles was about to aim the ball at the goal, before she halted. "Now remember, no wolf powers."

Scott rolled his eyes. She had been nagging at him about that for the past week. "Got it."

"I mean it. No super fast reflexes, no super eyesight, no hearing– none of that crap, okay?" She told him.

"Okay. Now come on before I die of old age or something."

"You promise?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him. She knows Scott a bit too well to know that he would keep his word.

Scott tsked and rolled his eyes again. "Would you just take the shot already?" Stiles didn't realize that Scott's eyes glowed yellow and the moment ball headed towards the net Scott caught the ball with his wolf reflexes and threw it back at her with his wolf strength quickly.

"Hey! I said no wolf powers!" Stiles exclaimed as the ball hit her.

"Payback's a bitch,huh?!" Scott teased her from the goal.

"Can it wolf boy!"

* * *

They weren't aware that they were being watched by two people in the wooden area that surrounded the field.

"Is that them?" The man asked. He held onto a walking stick and had on sunglasses. There was a woman that stood beside him. She sniffed the air before answering.

"Yes, the boy and the Alpha's mate." She replied. "Derek's a fool to think she will be safe from us."

The man with the walking stick gave a small laugh. "Yes, well let's hope it doesn't come to having to use her to get to him. Come now we can't make our move just yet."

**And that's a wrap. Guys it's been hale of a ride. I gotta say thanks so such for the support and everything. You guys are the best and season 3 starts on June 2nd so stay tuned and I'll revert to the old update schedule. Thanks again you guys are awesome and I hope to see more of y'all soon. Until then I'm outie!**

**Also, follow me on tumblr, under the name iKnightWriter, if you want to see updates for season 3 The New Hellmouth: The Alpha Pack. I'll post spoilers and sneak peeks but of course not give everything away lol.**


End file.
